Life-Binder
by LannaKitty
Summary: The Cataclysm has ended, leaving the battered dragonflights barren and reeling from the loss of their aspects. The Cataclysm might still mean the end of her people, but Alexstrasza has fought death before. With help she might win again.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Takes place after the novel Dawn of the Aspects. Shameless fix-it. Also I wanted to write Alexstrasza! A bit inspired by reading the Warcraft Chronicle which gave us all kinds of awesome information about the Titans and the Aspects. I wanted to play in the universe a bit. :)

* * *

Alexstrasza leapt into the air, Tyr's artifact held securely in one forepaw. Angling her wings she swept towards the massive bones of Galakrond. She and the other original Aspects had grown in size as they had grown in power, but even so Galakrond was still larger. She remembered the battle with a shiver.

Alexstrasza had forgotten.

Not the events or that they'd happened, but the details had faded from her memory. She'd forgotten how it had felt to be a protodrake, how hard the world had been and how terrifying it had become. She'd forgotten the thrill of fear as the shadow of Galakrond's wings passed over the valley. She'd forgotten the desperation she and her sister had felt when they'd searched for their clutch brother and how it had only grown as Galakrond grew more monstrous. She'd forgotten the names of the other protodrakes who'd fought and died with them. She'd forgotten the feeling of growing camaraderie with Neltharion, Nozdormu, Malygos and her sister. So much had happened. The millennia had left scars and obfuscated memories.

Kalecgos emerged from the Temple, the small figure of Jaina Proudmoore perched on his back. He circled the temple once then left at speed in the direction of Dalaran. Alexstrasza watched him from afar. Kalecgos was an odd dragon, but perhaps he was someone she and the others needed. Kalec, she mentally corrected. He preferred the shortened "nickname". He still had much life in him; the millenia hadn't worn him down. And he was not the only one. There were others who still felt vital and eager to continue their charges. Eager for life and to live. She, Ysera and Nozdormu had been ignoring those voices.

First, she would stop ignoring them; that could be done easily and quickly and would help the reds from becoming as despondent as the Blues appeared to have become. Second, she would address the deeper issue affecting all the dragonflights. Feeling younger than she had since her beloved's death, Alexstrasza hummed to herself as she created a portal and returned home.

The reds lived in lovely valley with steep cliffs that had protected their eggs and shielded their young. Or it had. There were no new nests and they'd had none since the fall of Deathwing. More than anything, the lack of new children had sapped the strength and vitality from her people. The healers of her flight had tried every spell they knew, every remedy and magic. Her reds had even tried interbreeding with volunteers from other flights, something which had long been somewhat taboo. Nothing. But these had been the solutions created by dragons and, as Jaina Proudmoore's presence had reminded her, there were beings other than dragons in the world.

As revitalized as Alexstrasza felt, the lack of a future remained an issue for her people. Before Kalec's rather impertinent use of Tyr's artifact she'd only seen the death of her race. Now there was more than simple darkness. One path into the future remained more or less the same; her people would slowly die out and unless they took steps, all their knowledge would die with them. Down another, she could search for solutions to the Sorrow outside of the Dragonflights and continue to fight death.

A small part of her wondered if she hadn't fought as hard for her people as she should have. When the mantle had been burned away she'd begun to feel the weight of her years. Another friend, another lost to incurable sickness, was gone and to protect Life to protect Azeroth, she'd had to help engineer his death. As she had with Malygos.

Alexstrasza flew in a leisurely spiral as she approached the home of the red flight. There were fewer dragons present than there had been during the days of the war. Some had retreated to their own roosts around the world, to tend glade and gardens or to return to the towns and villages where they were healers or guardians. Many had died in the final conflict. Others had simply vanished.

Then there had been no nests in the spring, right when her people had been most eager to have children again! She'd missed her Beloved even more fiercely when she realized the strange absence she'd felt since Deathwing's fall was not just the loss of her mantle of power. An ephemeral something was missing from _all_ her people not just from within her. Her Beloved would have had wise counsel for her and would have wrapped her in comforting wings. She flew over their favorite perch and missed Korialstrasz deeply once more, but the pain was older now and she could set it aside as she had for her other lost consorts; honored in memory and never forgotten, but without the savage raking claws in her heart.

Alexstrasza had been angry, had tried to solve the problem and then had given in and grieved. The finality had darkened her thoughts like oppressive clouds. She'd tried to assist her own people coping, had tried to remain strong and serene for them. She realized now that acceptance, as she had accepted the death of He who was her First in Love, was not what they needed. It was time for her to follow Kalec's example rather than dismiss the younger dragon as she had been doing.

Pride was ever the flaw of the dragons. She would swallow hers. As tired as she was, as much as the millennia weighted down her wings, she would fight for her children and their children. She'd fought death and had won, with assistance, before. Perhaps she needed assistance again. If it was her destiny to die, then she would fight for _life_ until the last.

Alexstrasza angled her wings and flew in towards her personal residence; a lovely little glade shaded by an enormous tree her Sister had gifted to her when the world was fresh and new. It had grown in size as she had, a silent companion witnessing the years pass. Landing outside her home she greeted her handmaidens with a soft call. She was going to send them back to their mates and families as she had so often done since Deathwing's final fall, but she stopped herself. She would begin her work now when she felt most energized. She would begin to make the changes she wished to see; the ones she should have made before but had been too depressed to understand she needed.

"Ladies," she greeted. "Walk with me." She transformed into her humanoid shape and began to walk around the perimeter of the lake at the center of her home. The three dragonesses looked at one another then transformed and fell into step with her.

"I have had a long and interesting day," she told them. "And I have been reminded that there is life yet worth living in the world." She paused to watch the youngest of her reds tumbling and wrestling at the water's edge under the watchful eye of many minders. They were the last generation. Unless she found something. She turned away from the adolescent dragons and returned to the path to her personal residence.

"I will be going a abroad a great deal for the foreseeable future," she told them. They entered the little hidden valley, bright grass softly crunching underfoot. Beneath an enormous tree was an equally large pavilion in the style of the night elves. Alexstrasza headed for the sun-dappled shade of the giant evergreen.

"Lirastrasza," she addressed the eldest of the three, "I need you to coordinate with Afrasastrasz. Both of you have had concerns regarding the security of our flight I have brushed aside. Work with him to address your concerns. If he wishes to have us engage in activities abroad I would hear his report first, but otherwise act as it upholds our Charge and our Flight. You are my Voice while I am gone. Summon me if you have need of me."

"Yes my Lady," Lira said, bowing.

"Ceristrasza, I want you to take point on surveying our current magical assets including our artifact makers. I want to have an idea of what we have currently. We both gained and lost items in the war. We should have an accurate accounting."

"Of course, my Lady," Ceri said, bowing.

"Xerestrasza, I'm afraid I'm going to be borrowing your mate for a bit," she said, smiling at the youngest of the three. Xeres was mated to one of her sons and while she was physically a very small red dragon, she possessed an incredible magical gift and was one of the best healers within the flight. Her daughter-of-choice had taken the inability to resolve their infertility situation as a personal failure. And a personal loss. The pair had only been able to produce two nests together and while each child was loved and adored, Alexstrasza knew they'd wished for more.

Xeres blinked. "You're going someplace dangerous then?"

"Possibly," Alexstrasza admitted. "I don't want a big deal to be made of this so I'll be taking Ravi with me. Afrasastraz won't object if one of our Guardians is with me. I would like you to take a census of the flight for me. Please do so discreetly."

"Of course, mother," Xeres said, dipping her head. She exchanged a look with the other two and tilted her head. "Is it wise for us to know what you are doing?"

Alexstrasza studied them for a long moment then gestured for them to step closer. They did so, trusting in her. She hoped she would be worthy of their trust now and what they'd shown even when she'd been despondent.

"Kalecgos reminded me of who I was today. Who I _am_. He reminded all of us. I do not know what my sister or Nozdormu might choose to do with this gift, but for me, I am going to fight for our future."

"You're going to resume the search for an end to the Sorrow?" Xeres exclaimed before quieting down. The others had held their tongues better but they too look surprised. It broke Alexstrasza's heart. Her depression, her dark acceptance, had spread. They'd given up.

"I am," she told them. "We did not search far beyond our own knowledge. When we had no answer for ourselves, we fell into despair. Our pride has always been great. Perhaps mine has been greatest of all. If there is a solution out there, I will find it, even if I must beg."

"What if there is no solution?" Ceri asked.

Alexstrasza placed a hand on the younger dragon's shoulder. "Then we will spread our gifts as widely among the younger races as we can, adopt them as our heirs, and leave them as our legacy instead. This is why I wish to have an accounting of our assets. We prepare for the worst, but we hope and we will fight for the best." She looked each of her handmaidens in the eye. "I do not wish to get anyone's hopes up so please do not spread word of this. If I need help I will request it but I have already asked much of the flight."

"Where will you go? What is left for us to look into?" Lirastrasza asked. "Lady Ysera asked Cenarius. Kalecgos and the blues tried arcane magic. Even time cannot erase what has happened. The most powerful did not have solutions for us."

"The Aspects were blessed by the Titans and when we lost our mantles is when we lost our nests. I am going to find whom among the Keepers of the Titans might remain and what answers they may have for me. Beyond that, I do not know. I will keep in contact."

"You're going now?" Xerestrasza asked.

"I must. Every day our hope fades a little more. If I don't act I might lose hope as well. Again." She hugged each of her handmaidens. "Ceri, I will need a case to hold a valuable artifact for travel." she said holding Tyr's artifact up. Ceri bowed and ran off to retrieve a container. "Lira if you would alert Afrasastraz I will be departing as soon as possible. If he has anything for me to hear now would be the time." Lira bowed and departed. "Xeres if you would fetch Ravi?" Xeres gave her another hung the raced off, transforming between one step and the next. She lept into the air and winged her way towards her home roost.

Alexstrasza took a deep breath then let it out, feeling an energized determination fill her heart. She secured Tyr's artifact in a travel case then transformed and hung that around her neck. Afrastrasza stopped by only long enough to wish her luck and assure her that their home would be secure then she leapt into the air, meeting Ravistrasz.

She swept around him then opened a portal back to Northrend and the two red dragons flew through.


	2. Chapter 2

She emerged at the edge of the Dragonblight. When she'd arrived here earlier, she'd expected that the next time she ventured here would be at the conclusion of her life. A small part of her had welcomed the idea of rest and of seeing her Beloved again. She had been wrong to think such things though; there was still much to do. Riding the chill northern winds, Alexstrasza turned towards the north and Ulduar.

She landed on snow covered peak overlooking the site. A dwarven expedition, now looking far more permanent than temporary, filled one of the exterior courtyards before the high gates of the complex proper. Her son settled in to land a wingbeat after, golden eyes scanning the immediate area for threats, though Alexstrasza expected none.

"What are we doing here, Mother?" Ravi asked.

"Hopefully finding some answers," she told him then briefly gave him the same outline she'd given to her handmaidens. Her son pondered that then nodded.

"I will follow your lead," he said, inclining his head.

Ravi looked very much like his sire with the same golden eyes and dark garnet scales and bold markings in colors many of the other races couldn't see and didn't have names for. He was far more serious than even her Beloved had been. Usually. He had the same sweetness though he kept it under a tough exterior. Xerestrasza could waltz right past his well-intentioned defenses and serious mindset. She was glad of such a mate for her too-serious son.

"Mother?"

She gave him a quick nuzzle, which he endured with only a small indignant huff, then took off, angling for the entrance to where the Keepers still lived. Hopefully.

She flew high enough to avoid notice of the encampment below then landed before the Antechamber. The interior wasn't quite large enough for her to fly through, though she didn't need to shift into her humanoid shape. She had a general idea of where to go and proceeded inside, tucking her wings to her sides and being mindful of her tail. The whole complex had been built to accommodate the massive scale of the Keepers, and she had ample room to walk in her natural form.

All around she could see evidence of ongoing archeological study with areas gridded off by ropes and scaffolding restoring fallen and damaged stone. There were a few groups of archeologists who looked up from their work as she and Ravi swept by, heading for the inner sanctum. She didn't pay them much mind save to keep from stepping on anyone. She had a mission and her heart burned in determination.

A large construct lay in pieces on either side of an expanse, apparently shattered at some point in the past, the torso forming a bridge. She easily leapt across. This was the observation ring which had once looked down on the imprisoned Old God. A field of energy now covered floor and the prison was empty thanks to the actions of some heroes years before. The Old God was finally slain and though his seeping corruption remained, it was dissipating. Alexstrasza could feel the life energy of Azeroth, so very strong here, fighting it off like a disease. She smiled as Ravistrasz growled, finding satisfaction in the corrupting being's demise as well.

Circular doors were placed around the edge of the room. These were currently closed off, but the sigils they bore were of Keepers she was familiar with; Thorim, Hodir, Mimir, and the Keeper she sought, Freya. Alexstrasza crossed to Freya's door and considered the heavy slab for a moment. She then lifted a paw and knocked. The sound echoed in the otherwise silent chamber. Sitting before the door, she waited a few minutes then knocked again.

Whispers reached her ears from the back of the hall. The archeologists had gathered at the entryway and looked on curiously. Alexstrasza had lifted her paw again when the gemstones set into the doorway flared to life. She felt the tingle of a magical scan and sat still, waiting to see what happened next. Her son flared his wings, looking for a threat. The scan ceased and she waved him down. She could hear muffled clanking from behind the door. The gemstone sigil on the front glowed then the door opened, rolling away to one side with a low grinding sound revealing a titan construct and a floating geometric shape which projected a Lore Keeper.

"Dragon Aspect Designate: Alexstrasza," the Lore Keeper projection said. "State your purpose."

"I would speak with Keeper Freya, please. I have a matter of importance to discuss with her."

"Enter with your companion," the Lore Keeper said. The construct moved it's huge bulk out of the way.

Rising, Alexstrasza gestured for her son to follow. The door rolled shut behind the two dragons.

* * *

The conservatory of life filled Alexstrasza with a warm feeling as she stepped inside. The air was humid and the soft sounds of animals blended in with the susurration of leaves in the trees and the muffled roar of a waterfall. The ground was soft under her paws and the air fragrant with flowers. Life energy danced along her scales, winding languid and catlike through the glade, wonderful and vibrant. She paused to draw in a deep breath and turned to regard Ravi.

Ravi wore a faint smile as he looked around, still alert as ever but the taciturn expression had eased. He met his mother's eyes and grinned more broadly. No words were needed for the two red dragons; this sanctuary was a good place. Smiling to herself, Alexstrasza returned her attention to the path ahead

Keeper Freya was seated before a pool fed by the waterfalls. She looked up, fathomless blue eyes glowing, and beckoned to the two dragons. Her expression was gentle even seemingly carved from living stone; exactly the same as it had been the day Freya had blessed her with the mantle of Aspect and crowned her Dragonqueen.

Alexstrasza faltered a step as the emotions of millenia hit her for the second time that day. The memory of her ascension, fresh in her mind, was brought up again by the timeless Keeper. Had she kept her charge well? She had tried her best.

Feeling every one of her years yet paradoxically as spry as a hatchling, Alexstrasza trotted forward. Keeper Freya's smile increased and she reached out to embrace the dragon as an old and dear friend.

Yes, the Keepers had withdrawn from the world, leaving the dragons to handle things. Yes, she had every right to be somewhat angry with the absentee Keepers, but Alexstrasza couldn't hate someone who'd held a role so much like hers and for far longer. Freya was a living being, created to protect and watch over the world. She had _shaped_ so much of it. So many beautiful places and beings. Despite Freya's mistakes, Alexstrasza loved her anyway.

"It has been a long time, brave dragon," Freya said. "You have done well, I think. Possibly better than we have."

Alexstrasza barked a laugh. "We have had a hard time of it, but Azeroth still lives."

"That she does. What brings..." Freya trailed off as she beheld the dragon, her expression falling into a thoughtful frown. "Oh, my. The blessing... Alexstrasza, what has happened?"

Alexstrasza sat on her haunches. This would be a long tale to tell the Keeper. She drew in a steadying breath then began to tell the Keeper of the Demon Soul, of the Corruption of Neltharion, the Madness and death of Malygos, the future death of Nozdormu, the return of Deathwing, the ascension of Kalecgos, the bravery of the mortal races and the sacrifice of the Aspects. Finally Alexstrasza told her of the current Sorrow facing the dragonflights and the loss of their ability to bear children.

When she was done she felt drained, but lacked the dark cloud that had hung over her for years now. She and her brethren had accomplished much and without assistance for so long. And when they had called for assistance, they had been given it; the younger races they had sought to protect for so long reaching out to aid them in the Hour of Twilight. The Keepers had left the dragons to their own devices for ages. Unless their circumstances changes the dragons were about do the same, though unlike the Keepers they were being forced from their roles as protectors.

"This should not be," Freya said once Alexstrasza's tale had ended, frowning as she rose. "Come with me," she invited, walking toward the waterfalls. A gesture and a glowing forcefield parted the waterfall to either side revealing a Keeper-sized doorway built into the mountainside. Freya led the way, closing the door after the dragons had passed through.

The room they'd arrived in was enormous and smelled a bit like a barn with fresh hay and the natural scent of well-kept animals. Smaller constructs moved around between pens and cages attending to various forms of life. Under a glowing crystal a small garden of plants moved on their own, growing under the light. One end of the room appeared to be more technical than the other and contained a workbench sized for the keeper as well as glowing displays and floating sigils.

Freya led the way, frowning in thought as she spoke. "The fact that the blue dragon, Kalecgos, could be granted the mantle of Aspect indicates that at least some of the backup systems we encoded are functional. When Malygos died, his power was sent to the appropriate receptacles."

"Receptacles?" Alexstrasza asked.

The Keeper nodded. "Vessels aligned with your unique powers. Should any of your have died your power would have been partially distributed to your flights to facilitate choice of the next Aspect, and the majority would be contained elsewhere. Archaedas designated the two moons for the Arcane. For you, it would have been in the fauna of Azeroth and for your sister, the flora. Nozdormu's power would have been within the sands and sea, and Neltharion within the hearts of active volcanoes and deep core. Please step onto the diagnostic scanner."

Alexstrasza frowned but, trusting Freya, stepped onto the indicated disk. A soft blue light glowed from under her then around her, pulsing streams that seemed to rise to the ceiling. She was lifted into the air and bright lights swirled around her body and limbs.

"My concern," Freya said as she manipulated the controls, "is that your powers have been violently dispersed to such an extent our systems were unable to enact a recovery protocol. Which _should_ have kicked in another failsafe."

"Did it fail?" Ravistrasz asked. He'd found a clear space and sat on his haunches, tail neatly tucked out of the way of the working constructs.

The Keeper spared him a look then returned to her glowing panel of crystals, runed-covered buttons and levers. She worked the controls for a moment before answering. "I think it may have."

Alexstrasza was gently deposited back on her feet as the lights faded. She shook herself all over to get rid of the strange tingling feeling. "What was supposed to happen?"

"In the event of a catastrophic incursion to Azeroth, you were all supposed to be able to give up the full power of your mantles," Keeper Freya said, her eyes scanning over the depths of a glowing blue orb.

Alexstrasza blinked. She and the others had no known that was an intended possibility. "What?"

"It's an option of last resort. Naturally we didn't want you to have to use it at all," Freya said. "But the we knew that something truly terrible could happen. If it did, we wanted there to both be a way that you could bring the full might of your patron to bear, and also that there would be a way for the dragon's Aspects to regain their powers." She manipulated controls and buttons as she spoke, eyes never leaving the glowing sigils displayed before her. "If the original designates died during that process or by other means, then worthy successors like Kalecgos of the blue would be chosen as Aspect. If you yet lived, your powers would return to you in time."

"I have not regained my powers as Aspect and neither have the others." Alexstrasza shook her head. "We are still among the most powerful dragons, but the power of the Aspects is gone with our ability to have nests."

Freya's great shoulders drooped as she rested her hands on the console. Alexstrasza walked over and leaned her shoulder into the Keeper's side, wrapping a wing around her back and offering what comfort she could. She didn't know what hurt Freya, but she didn't need to know.

"If any of you sacrificed your mantle, then that would have alerted us and it would have alerted the Pantheon," Freya explained. "All of you gave up your mantles. We did not get the alert."

"Did what Neltharion do harm us that much?"

"Perhaps." She brought up an image of Alexstrasza.

Bold blue lines ran throughout the translucent image, pooling in some places as bold swirling maelstroms and flowing out and around like a circulatory system. Alexstrasza recognized the image immediately. All living things had a network of such personal ley-lines; flows of energy that could be channeled, used or even damaged. All dragons were highly magical creatures at their core, though what they could manipulate was very different. The Keeper overlaid that image with another Alexstrasza was not entirely familiar with though she felt some recognition.

"The damage is throughout your energy matrix," Freya explained. She gestured over a few areas along Alexstrasza's body. "These areas should be far brighter than they are. This is where the Titans anchored their blessing into you five, body and spirit. It looks like the Demon Soul as you called it attempted to sunder your connections. It wasn't perfectly done and it left some damage that began to heal over time, but it will still damage."

The areas indicated looked ragged somehow, as if something had been partially ripped and partially burned. Alexstrasza frowned at the damage, recognizing it as such, but unable to see how to heal it. She'd felt these wounds with what ability she retained but it was somewhat like trying to interact with a projective image; she could see it and she knew it was there but she hadn't been able to touch it. It had been maddening to feel an absence, like touching scar tissue.

Freya turned to her, wearing a frown. "You know the Aspects are- Were constantly bolstering their flight? More than just your powers extended to your people?"

"Yes, I realized that after the Demon Soul was first used." Alexstrasza nodded. "Malygos's lethargy and timidity extended to his blues for generations. Neltharion's madness infected his blacks."

"Helped in no small part by the remains of the Black Empire," Freya said, shaking her head sadly. "And likely their whispers helped him get the idea for the demon soul. His goal was to strip you over your powers and redirect them to himself. From there he could be merged or consumed by one of the Old Gods who remained, or possibly be transformed into a new one."

Alexstrasza shuddered. Neltharion had been well on his way to becoming such a monstrosity when he'd finally been defeated at the Maelstrom.

"But back to the problem at hand. The relationship between Aspect and Flight is somewhat reciprocal. Because you were missing some of your power, you drew on your flight's collective strength. The existing system was already weakened and prone to failure. Even Kalecgos would have inherited some part of that weakness because he would have... Caught the damage from Malygos when he was still alive, I think is the best way to explain it. When you gave up your mantles, our systems didn't just break, they shattered. The damage was spread to the rest of the dragons through those same channels."

"What? I did this?" Alexstrasza reared back in shock.

Freya put calming hand on her shoulders. "No. You did not do this to anyone. It was done to you, dear champion. This was a power backlash unlike anything we ever anticipated."

Alexstrasza settled back to all four feet. Freya sighed, returning her gaze to the display.

"You _should_ have experienced a full and complete reboot. What should have happened is that your powers should have returned eventually. When they did, they should have fixed the damage in you and the others and then spread to the rest of the flights. It would have been as it was just after you'd been granted your mantles."

Freya frowned as she turned back to her panels and readings. "There would have even been a new black Aspect to take over Neltharion's power and new dragons born to the flight wouldn't have caught the corruption. Your people might have experienced a year or two of widespread infertility and general issues controlling your powers, but then it would have subsided."

Freya stopped her manipulations and set her hands on the control panel. "The Titans would have been summoned by all of you losing your mantles at once. They would have set things right without a wait. They would have ensured whoever was the new black Aspect was untainted by the Old Gods. They'd have acted to safeguard you all from further incursions."

"Why are we still suffering then?" Ravi asked.

Freya looked down. "Eonar and the others may be gone."

"Gone? Too far away?" Ravi asked, but Alexstrasza felt a frisson of fear race down her spine.

"No." The Keeper shook her head then lifted it to look into the distance, as if she could see further than the bounds of the world. Perhaps she could. When she spoke again there was sadness and loss in her voice. "Some time ago I received a very confusing and garbled message from Eonar. I tried to contact her but could not." She looked at Alexstrasza. "Your powers have not returned because Eonar is not alive."

"No!" Both dragons reared in shock in denial. Eonar dead? Unthinkable! The Titans were remote constants, as solid and enduring as Azeroth; perhaps moreso.

"I have hoped it would not be so, but after so much time, it is the only logical conclusion," Freya said. "The dispersal was too complete for your powers to be recovered even given time. The violence the Mantles suffered due to the demon soul and then your voluntary sacrifice has... damaged your spirit as well as your body. You and all dragons have been... disconnected from the natural cycles. The magic burned from you. The damage is pervasive and exists on a fundamental level."

"Are we perhaps blocked from speaking with the Titans?" Alexstrasza asked.

"No," Freya said, shaking her head.

"Do you have the power to fix us? If not to re-grant the power of Aspects at least fix the infertility issue? You are Eonar's keeper. Can you not grant us life?" Alexstrasza pled.

"I will try my best," the Keeper said. "Stand on the platform again. We will be able tos ee if the damage is repaired immediately. if this is successful you will need to bring in the other Aspects to receive the same treatment."

Alexstrasza hopped onto the platform. "There is an uncorrupted black dragon. He is four years old. There are very few black dragons left. At least on Azeroth."

"Then we'd need to bring him in too," Freya said. "I apologize if this hurts."

"I understand," she said, bracing herself.

Even with the warning, a small noise escaped her clenched teeth. Power probed the ragged hole around that strange absence, like salt in a wound, tongues of flame, searing heat and burning acid. The pain was excruciating but it was nothing to the dead chilly nothingness inside the edges of that hole. She squeezed her eyes shut and endured the pain. If this was their salvation a moment or two of this eternity was worth it; new life always started with the pain of laying after all and that was worth every moment.

Standing under the focused power of the Keeper, Alexstrasza also learned the shape of what ailed her and her people. There were currents and connections in all things and power of all kinds flowed like lifeblood through these rivers and streams. There was a gaping waterfall into nowhere, a wound where her mantle had once connected. The same spot she could see in her son, smaller but no less a spot of utter void. All at once she understood that vital connection was the key that Freya had recognized. It should have been smooth but it was a tear in her being where there should have been a tether. She could feel Freya's power, the magic of life itself, begin to try to heal over the gap in her soul, but the tear would not close. Power was ripped away as it approached the edge. She watched as Frey attempted several different approaches to close the breach and heal the wound, but it would not seal. Finally the Keeper's hands fell, the pain subsided and Alexstrasza collapsed to the ground with the Keeper.

"Did it work?" Ravi asked.

Both Alexstrasza and the Keeper shook their heads.

"I do not have the power," Freya said. "I know where the fix should be implemented and what should happen, but I cannot do it myself."

"It is like an endless maw," Alexstrasza said. "Is this why we have fallen so far into depression?"

"Likely," Freya said. "This is unnatural."

"More than backlash?" Ravi asked.

"Yes," Freya said, one hand going to her head. "I believe you can be fully healed. I was able to begin the process but it is all or nothing. I do not have the power to heal you, dear dragon." She touched Alexstrasza's cheek with a gentle hand. "Whatever gift Eonar may have given to me I cannot feel or has already gone." Her glowing eyes grew determined, giving Alexstrasza hope. "However there may be one who _does_ have the power. Highkeeper Ra went south. He was always the most powerful of us. We in Ulduar have not heard from him in ages but he may have the ability to restore your children at least."

"Where was his last known location?" Ravi asked, seizing the information. He stepped forward to stand beside his mother and provide a shoulder for her to lean on.

"His rule was the South. Uldum, Ahn'Qiraj and the Vale in the southern continent are likely locations to find him." Freya stood and Alexstraza got to her feet as well. "None of us have heard from him since we last heard from the Pantheon." Freya made a fist and rested it on the console's surface. "He must have understood immediately."

"Does he yet live?" Alexstrasza asked.

"That I do not know," Freya said.

"Then we will travel south," Alexstrasza said.

Freya put a hand on her shoulder. "Take a day to rest. The glade here is safe and will help you recover from the attempt we just made. The flight south is long even if you use portals to cross much of the distance." She smiled tentatively. "And perhaps you can tell me more of the world outside of Ulduar."

Alexstrasza considered the request, evaluating how she felt versus the bright burning in her chest to seek and find a solution. She took a deep breath then let it out. She would do no good if she fell from the sky. Finally she nodded.

"We will stay the night and leave in the morning," she decided. "Then we fly south."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

TY to JThorsten for the quicklike read-through!

* * *

Light and heat radiated off the sands below Alexstrasza as she circled. The land of Uldum was strange-feeling. It wasn't as dead as it had once been. Life had returned, filling into the voided area slowly but surely. But she could feel the echo of the colossal energy that had scoured the area clean even after so long. Even after searching the area or weeks now it still felt strange, like an itch under her back plates.

At least the camels were delicious.

The Tol'vir were a pleasant enough people but there was some internal strife. Many knew of the time long since past when they'd been living stone instead of flesh; constructs of the Keepers tasked with assisting them in their duties. The faction that believed in the "Curse of Flesh" had left and made their own encampment at a northern oasis near the border of Un'goro. Alexstrasza gave them space though she doubted any of them possessed power which could harm her. Though, a small voice reminded her, she was mortal now and even carrying her mantle of power she had been enslaved. Alexstrasza shook the memory away. That horrible place was gone and she was on an important quest.

In the guise of a human she'd done her own investigation in the city and what she'd found was nothing helpful. Oh the Tol'vir elders knew of Highkeeper Ra and some others knew of the Forge of Origination, and how it had been used, but adventurers had been in there most recently and now archeologists crawled all over the digsite. Having been all over the city and learned what she could, Alexstrasza joined the supply caravan into the desert.

This form was tall for a human woman but she liked having the reach and height. She didn't wear her horns and had braided this form's flame-red hair, bought a helmet that appeared to be 'in style' for archeologists and then dressed in khaki and white with sturdy boots. She'd suggested the loose pants and vests the locals favored but her son had remained steadfastly in his light leather outfit. At least he'd traded in his dual broadswords for shorter scimitars.

"I don't see why we don't just fly in like we did up north," Ravi groused from his camel. Her son kept eyeing the mount in an idly hungry way and she'd needed to use some small magic she'd learned from her sister to soothe the beasts of the caravan. The camel was well fed, healthy and did look delicious.

"Because this is a delicate topic for one," she told her son. "And I don't wish to disrupt their work if I don't need to for a second. As for the last, I'm here to see what they have found. It might be different than what we came up with," she said, looking up at the towering obelisks rising from the sand. "It's stunning," she mused.

"What?"

"The transformation here. It was a jungle last time I was here for any length of time," she said. "This place was scoured."

"Recently?"

Alexstrasza gave her son a somewhat sad smile. "Recently is a somewhat relative term, Ravi. When I was here last it was more than twelve thousand years ago. We knew something had happened, we could feel it." She shook her head. She could still feel it because she'd felt how very much alive this place had once been. Not as great as the Vale, but still a lovely land. "In our pride we paid little attention. Nozdormu had scouts fly over, but the whole area was warded magically. We respected they had acted properly. They were titan-forged after all," she said.

"Extraordinary!" a deep yet young voice sounded a bit ahead of them. A camel sagged under the substantive weight of a tauren brave. "Do you see those markings?" he exclaimed to the bored-looking human riding on a camel beside him. Alexstrasza smiled as the young tauren began to, with great excitement and enthusiasm, explain everything he knew about the halls of origination. It was interesting to hear what had been published and it was clear the young bull was a more scholarly mind.

"Do you think the highkeeper fell here?" Ravi frowned thoughtfully as his camel plodded along on the desert sands.

Alexstrasza pursed her lips and considered the question. It was possible given how long Freya had said Ra had been out of contact. "I do not know," she decided. I suppose we will find out what we can. This appears to be their camp," she said, nodding towards a set of tents, a small corral of camels and the hustle and bustle of many archeologists.

The dwarf who met the newcomers had a stern expression and the look of a dark iron. She cast an unimpressed eye over the entire group, evaluating the new recruits who'd come to join the dig.

"Papers out!" she snapped as she tucked her clip-board under an arm. "My name is Doctor Magda Ironfist. It is my task to make sure each and everyone one of you is fit to work with the Explorer's League. Some of you," she cast a gimlet eye on several well-dressed members of the recruits including Alexstrasza, "fancy yourselves archeologists. Maybe you dug up some old potsherds on your estates. Maybe you've read everything the League has published. But this is a working digsite with serious research. If you are here for a tale to tell at your fancy dinner parties with your lordly friends you may as well pack up now. We're here to work in the dust and the dirt ladies and gentlemen." She scowled across the now shifting crowd as she stalked by.

"You!" she pointed at the first person in line. "To the front for evaluation. The rest of you better form an orderly queue or I will have you march out of here with the next camel train so help me Khaz'goroth!"

The gnome she'd pointed at raced ahead, holding his helm on his head with one hand. Alexstrasza shrugged at her son and got into line behind the bespectacled tauren who had so enthusiastically recounted the origin of the ruins they were to enter.

"Mother we don't have... papers," Ravi said, sotto voce.

Alexstrasza waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, I've got this covered."

"Are you certain? Dr. Ironfist seemed rather... adamant. And she's looking at us."

"That's because you are whispering intently, dear one. Hardly discreet." She patted Ravi's shoulder. "Just leave it to me."

"Next!" the human seated behind the little camp table called, waving the tauren over.

"Dr. Harrison Jones! It is a pleasure to meet you!" the tauren said, juggling several scrolls and adjusting his glasses. He held out a hand and grinned broadly.

"Papers?" Jones asked with a grin of his own as he exchanged hand clasps with the tauren.

"Oh. Yes. Right. Uhm." He fumbled around. Alexstrasza spotted a scroll with an official looking seal on the ground and picked it up.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you!" The younger bull said, ears perking in delight as his lost papers were found. He handed them over with a flourish to the human. "I am Edneth Pathfinder. I am hoping to do my masters thesis on the Titan Keepers, Dr. Jones!"

"Welcome to the dig, Ed," the human said with a happy drawl. "I'm sure Magda will be happy to have another grad student to boss around." He grinned. The young bull gulped and cast a wary look over his shoulder at the dwarf woman who was busy bawling out some of the porters.

"Ah, yes. Well. I look forward to working with everyone."

Harrison laughed and handed the young man a folder from a stack. "Student packet. Bronzebeard wants everyone to read those before tomorrow. You're in the dorm tent with the other grads over yonder. Third on the left."

"Thank you!" the young bull said, nearly dropping his satchel and the new folio in his excitement. He trotted away into the sun.

"Next! Well... Hello, Red," Harrison Jones said, giving Alexstrasza a winning smile as he waved her over. He rose from his seat and offered his hand. "Dr. Harrison Jones, Archaeologist and adventurer extraordinaire. And might I have the pleasure of your name miss?"

Alexstrasza giggled. The human wagged his eyebrows and she heard her son make a quiet disgusted sound behind her. Alex smothered her laughter and amusement and tried to look more serious. "Lady Alexis Vermillion," she offered the name she'd been using while in the city of the Tol'Vir.

"My lady," the archeologist said, bowing slightly.

Ravi snorted a laugh and Alex lightly slapped his arm with the back of her hand. The human was 'ruggedly handsome' as humans went but she was hardly interested in a dalliance at the moment.

"I am afraid we do not have papers as I am self taught, you could say. I am able and willing to learn and I have extensive knowledge of this area. My son," she said gesturing back to Ravi, "is quite able to assist and has some understanding of this area as well. I understand you take on some more... amature archeologists, but I believe I can be an asset to your team. I am fluent in the language and hieroglyphs of the Tol'vir and the Titans."

One of Jones' eyebrows had lifted as she named Ravi as her son then the other had followed as she'd made her claims of expertise. He nodded, looking a bit more serious. "Well I can't really take your word for it. Care for a little test?"

"If it gets me in and doing real work I would be quite happy to take one."

"Good, good! Why do you take a seat here Lady, ah, Vermillion and let me get through the rest of these folks." He gestured to the other seat behind the table.

"Of course," she said, taking a seat. Ravi rolled his eyes and took up a spot by one of the tent poles.

"The Titans huh? How'd you get interested in learning their glyphs?" Jones asked, as he began to process the rest of the newcomers, each of whom presented credentials or letters of introduction. "Not too many folks are well versed in those. Or in the Tol'vir."

"A personal interest," she said. "And you, sir? How did you get interested in archeology?"

She listened as Harrison Jones spoke of his father who'd been an explorer before him and of meeting the famous Brann Bronzebeard and learning under his guidance. As the human spoke, she looked around the camp. It appeared to be somewhat well established with a few semi-permanent buildings and many tents. She was given to understand that the season had only just begun once more.

"I've just come from Pandaria," Jones said, drawing Alexstrasza's attention. "Some real interesting stuff going on down there. Brann needed an extra hand wrangling all the new folks so here I am. Do you have an interest in Pandaria?"

Alexstrasza shrugged. "It has been some time since I was concerned with Pandria," she mused as she watched the young Tauren bull make his way across camp, cheerfully greeting everyone in his path. "The Mogu became rather unpleasant."

"Ah... Yes I suppose they did," Jones said, his tone drawing Alexstrasza's attention.

She smiled at him and only then realized perhaps she'd have to watch herself. "Tell me about your travels?" she asked, turning the question back onto the human. "I understand that there is some amount of conflict going on there at the moment."

Jones eyed her askance and began to lay out the details of the Horde and Alliance expeditions and the recent political climate of the continent. As he spoke he grew less suspicious, but Alexstrasza leaned in, wishing to hear more of the current state of the land. The Vale had been one of Freya's greatest works and a much younger Alexstrasza had loved flying through the sharp peaks of the Valley of the Four Winds. The Celestials still guarded their ancient land and for that she was grateful. The four Wild Gods were wise and compassionate beings and she'd always felt a kinship with them as guardians of Azeroth.

"Well let's test your knowledge then," Jones said as the last of the newcomers was processed and sorted. "Ah," he looked around, picking up stacks of parchment and scrolls before finding one and handing it to her. "If you can would you translate this?"

She unrolled the scroll and found a rubbing of some Tol'Vir glyphs. They were a variation of the titanic glyphs Alexstrasza was still familiar with. The stone was weathered and the rubbing of poor quality - or perhaps the stone was simply that worn down.

"And so did King Hepshepsetish call upon the sun and heal the broken flesh of his people," she said, slowly as the symbols began to make sense. "And the sun reached down and healed the flesh of the people, for they were now flesh and bone. He the king spoke unto the people saying 'we have been gifted flesh and means which to heal should we be loyal and true. The light of the sun will become as our ally even as it becomes our danger. Let us continue to hold our charge of protection." She looked up. "Oh, this must be from a time shortly after the Tol'vir began to change from stone into flesh."

Harrison Jones smiled and gleefully handed her another scroll. "You are well learned enough for me to keep you on, Lady, but try this."

She found the next scroll had titanic glypharwards on it. "Caution. Dangerous radiation beyond this point. Do not allow organics without protection." She looked up. "Oh dear this looks like a warning sign. I do hope this was translated before now?"

"That's from Uldum," Jones said. He stood up and waved her to remain seated. "Stay there! I have something really difficult!" He raced off, one hand placing his hat back on his head to ward off the sun.

"Mother, is this wise?" her son hissed.

"Well I'm certainly not going to leave now before I find out if some poor soul has wandered into an area unfit for organics!" she answered.

"What's this?" Ironfist called out as she stalked over. "Why aren't you settling in?" She pointed an accusatory finger in Alexstrasza's face.

"Ah, Dr. Jones was giving me an evaluation of my knowledge. I'm self taught you see and-"

"Agh! Why do these dilettantes keep coming to my digs! Go back home lady."

"I can assure you my son and I have extensive knowledge-"

"Prove it," she looked around then grabbed the Tol'vir rubbing Alexstrasza had already translated. She dutifully translated it again. The dwarf scowled then pulled another over that hadn't been unrolled already. "This one."

"Uhm," Alex mused as she looked over the rubbing. "This corner appears to have been broken-"

"An idiot can see that but what does it say?"

"O blessed ancestors watch over your son, Prince Tutmakneneth who joins you in the shadowed realm. May he find peace and serenity on his arrival. May he be granted wings that be may embrace his beloved once more-"

The scroll was tugged away and another was put in front of her, this time in an older variation of the Tol'vir's script. Enough it looked closer to the original titanic glyphs. It was a magically copied drawing of a scroll rendered in exquisite detail. Alexstrasza had to peer closely to see the writing, much of which was lost to time and the elements."

"My- something... I regret to inform you General Ufshesa fell before the troll advance- and then there is a hole. We... it's smudged- to the fall back position. We sent... Hawks from above. They have allies- and then the rest of the scroll is ruined." She handed the page back to the dwarf woman who was scowling more furiously.

"Fine," she sneered and flipped through her own journal. The same hand that had so meticulously copied the scroll had illuminated a wall of carvings.

"Power conduit."

"What?"

"That's what it says. Power conduit. Well. Translated that is what it means."

The book was yanked from her hands and the dwarf flipped to an earlier section and handed it back to Alexstrasza. "Read."

The picture was of a clay tablet. "Rhamekek is an- "

"Is an?"

"Are you certain you meant to hand me this?" Alexstrasza asked.

The dwarf woman arched an imperious eyebrow and made a little gesture for her to continue. "It says?"

"Rhamekek is an asshole. His pottery is made with low-quality camel shit and he smells."

"Heh," the dwarf smirked. "That usually gets people. Okay try this." she pulled out a separate book, found a page and set it in front of Alexstrasza. The language was old but easier to read, being a dialect of the elvish so old it was practically troll.

"A million years into the great dark beyond is the Mad One, buried for all time his demon of green fire and shadow. Release it not for it will draw the master- oh! oh dear tell me this hasn't been opened?" Alexstrasza looked up, horrified.

"This was a cover stone in Azshara," the dwarf woman said, subdued. "The vault was opened thousands of years ago. Before the War of the Ancients even but the dating spell was inconclusive," the dwarf said.

"Oh. Well." Alexstrasza folded her hands in her lap. the woman was still scowling at her but it was calculating and thoughtful.

"You're remarkably well learned. Where did you study and how can I steal you for my department?"

"Oh, I am self taught?" Alexstrasza said, smiling when the sentence came out more as a question. It was largely true in some ways. The Mantle had bestowed on her great knowledge and understanding but many languages and dialects had emerged on Azeroth in the millennia that followed.

"I'm back and I saw her first, Magda!" Jones said as he returned to the tent.

"Go back to playing in Pandaria, Jones!"

"All in good time once everyone has stopped fighting!" Jones said. He slid a large piece of vellum in front of Alexstrasza. It had been folded and unfolded many times and contained a less realistic but no less clear drawing of a circle with a square in the center.

"Oh, that again," Magda said crossing her arms. "Jones it's just decorative."

"It is not! I swear it's a map! Look, there are clearly a dialect of titanic runework-"

"If that's a map, I'll eat your hat."

"You leave my hat out of this one Mags!"

"Oh. This isn't..."

"Mother-"

"I bet you five gold this is a map and Lady Vermillion here can read it."

"And I bet you five gold that it's just a vague interpretation of the stars and not at all a map to anything least of all any relic of importance-"

"Excuse me?"

Both archeologists looked at her. She turned the page around. "This is part of a power schematic I think." She tapped a little sigil with one finger. She'd seen such a thing recently in Freya's workspace and felt confidant that she was correct. "These runes usually indicate a positive or negative flow of energies. This here is a- Ah- it slows things down and regulates-" she trailed off as the two archeologists stared at her.

Oh. She'd unveiled herself. Her son was rubbing his face and had tried to stop her she realized. So much for being discreet. She looked back at the two academics, certain they would call her out. Their stares of astonishment melted away into broad, hungry, cheshire grins.

"Lady, you are Winterveil come early," Magda Ironfist said.

"I saw her first!" Jones protested again. "I need her on my translation team! Do you have any idea the backlog of stuff we have? I bet she'd be able to decipher the Mogu language easily!"

Magda poked Jones in the chest. "But she came to the digsite _here_ and she can read Tol'vir, Titan and Highborne like she's reading common! I get to keep her!"

"But the Pandaren are probably going to want some of this stuff back and I want to know what it means before they close off the whole continent again!" Jones protested, waving his hands in the air. "And what does reading Highborne have to do with anything you're doing here? Clearly Lady Vermillion's academic prowess would be most useful on my team."

"But we're studying a device made by the Titans! Here! Where we are! Right now! I need someone who's that fast on my team! When you find a site like this-"

"We did!"

"But the Lore Walkers are being stingy with your access because _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to just waltz right in-"

"I didn't just waltz right in! I was invited to look-"

"And what did Brann say about just picking stuff up? About pushing random buttons?"

"I did not push that button! Cho did!"

"And what about-"

"No not bring up the incident with the Hozen and-" he broke off, shuddering.

"The vermin?"

"Rats... why'd it have to be rats." He scowled at the dwarf, "I need her on my team! My last senior translator ran off to marry a noodle cart vendor!"

"Well maybe if you paid your staff better-"

"Hey, I was giving world class experience-"

"Experience doesn't pay off student loans, Jones!"

Or maybe she wasn't outed after all. Still, she needed to be more careful than that. She held up a hand. "If I may?"

The two looked at her. "I did come here to study the Halls," she said with an apologetic smile to Jones.

"HA!"

Harrison Jones scowled and the dwarf smiled back at him smugly. That didn't sit right with Alexstrasza after how nice the young man had been.

"I could maybe see some of the more... unusual texts? When I am not busy working for Dr. Ironfist, of course. I am fairly well versed in Titanic glyphs. If you're shorthanded I wouldn't mind maybe helping."

"Yes!" Jones pumped a fist in the air. He gathered his scroll and refolded it. "You have no idea how hard it is to get translators who know their 'Eleph' from the 'Elekk" as it were." He grinned at both women. "I'll have some things I'd like some competent consultancy with after dinner." He turned on his heel and trotted away.

"Only at lunch or after the end of the day!" Magda screamed after him.

* * *

The tent Alexstrasza was assigned to share with her son was fairly roomy; far more so than the dorm-style tents where the graduate students bunked together. She'd spent the rest of the afternoon checking the work of some of the other translators and offering alternatives. Ravi had spent the day hauling, carrying and chasing away the small scavenging people who seemed to live at the edge of the dig site.

"So much for being discreet, Mother," Ravi said, chuckling as she dropped into the other cot with a sigh.

"You are correct," she said. "I nearly blew my own little plan, but I didn't expect to find these people to be so- so..." she trailed off and waved a hand, looking for the proper words.

"Enthusiastic?"

"Ravenous! Insatiable!" She smiled faintly. "It is somewhat flattering to be highly regarded," she admitted. Privately it felt good to feel needed again. "It's a little like a whole clutch of children begging for just one more bedtime story."

Ravi chuckled. He gestured with the book he held. "Been doing some reading of my own. I'm rusty."

"Let them know you can read those runes at all and believe me the rust will come right off," Alexstrasza said. She flexed her hands. She wasn't used to writing with humanoid hands and the little muscles twinged in protest from a day of unexpected abuse.

"I was just thinking that we might want to check into Jones's digsite as well. They uncovered another large machine similar to the one here. Did you know of that one?" he asked, sitting up.

"Vaguely. They largely kept to themselves and we five were trying to learn our own roles." She sighed, the weight of regret alighting on her shoulders for a moment. "We'd heard of the troubles in Pandaria but we did not pay it much attention. The Keepers had retreated and we were trying to watch and guide and learn as best we could." And then, of course, everything had gone horribly wrong when Neltharion had turned.

Ravi grunted and set the little text book aside. "Get some sleep. I volunteered for a guard shift tonight."

Alexstrasza nodded. She smiled after him as he left the tent then turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexstrasza cleared away sand from the stele with a small brush, careful not to disturb the pigments which still stubbornly clung to the surface. Inch by inch the glyphs and accompanying pictures were revealed.

On the other side of the massive tablet, young Edneth Pathfinder, nicknamed 'Ed' by Harrison Jones, worked on a separate section of the stele. The paintbrush was almost comically small in the tauren's hands, but he was quite skilled. He also had the earnest fervor of youth on his side and hardly took breaks - to the chagrin of older graduate students. Alexstrasza could keep up because she had the stamina of her race. And perhaps some of the stubborn determination, too.

"How are things here?" Dr. Magda Ironfist asked. The dwarf was uncompromising as a taskmistress but she wasn't a tyrant so long as you pulled your weight and didn't fool around. Three weeks after Alexstrasza had arrived at the Uldum excavation, most of the more fancily dressed volunteers had departed with their dinner-party stories. Alexstrasza and a few others had remained. She'd become quickly acquainted with the details of working a dig site, courtesy of the young tauren, and she'd become his unofficial keeper. Her nights were spent translating documents, searching for any scrap or hint of evidence of Highkeeper Ra's location.

"I think we're getting a sense of what this was," Ed said to Dr. Ironfist. The young brave launched into a detailed explanation of what they'd discovered so far. While some members of the dig seemed wary around the tauren, his knowledge and general enthusiasm had won him tolerance if nothing else. Not that the young tauren noticed.

Alexstrasza sipped from her canteen, listening with half an ear as the two archeologists spoke. The water was warm but it was cooler than the air at least. The work was interesting and she enjoyed the people of the camp far more than she'd expected to. It was nice to be part of their team.

It was nice to be needed.

But she wasn't here to be needed. She had her mission and so far she'd turned up hardly anything. She'd been able to uncover more of the story of how Uldum had become a desert, something that was new information to her as well. As enjoyable as it was to become part of the discovery, it was also leading her to more questions. How had the Mogu become so powerful that it was felt the origination device was a necessary counter them? Details were still scant. She'd been hopeful for this stele. There had been early mention of Highkeeper Ra but as they'd uncovered more of the stele, it became apparent that the Tol'vir hadn't directly interacted with the Keeper. This was the fourth near-miss Alexstrasza had come across-

"Lady Vermillion?"

Alexstrasza looked up, blinking in the bright sunlight. "I'm sorry, what? My mind wandered," She smiled in apology.

"Boss wants to meet the lady doing so much translating for us," Magda said.

"Oh. Certainly."

"Keep up the work, Ed," Magda said, patting the tauren on the shoulder. The young bull beamed and dutifully bent to his work. She gestured for Alexstrasza to walk with her.

Alexstrasza stood, brushing the sand off her pants. She tucked the brush she'd been using in with the rest in her toolbelt and fell into step with the dwarf.

Magda's amber eyes narrowed as she looked over at the main tent. "If he wants 'ta steal you for another dig, let me make a counter-offer before you and Ravi head off."

Alexstrasza laughed lightly. "Surely you could get someone else. Ravi and I won't be here forever."

"Oh, I could get someone else but they wouldn't be half as good and probably wouldn't be able to handle people like Pathfinder back there." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"Because he is a tauren?"

"Eh? No. Well, there's a fair bit of that, but it isn't what I meant. The League's... " She shook her head and sighed. "There's racism aplenty to be had within the League, I even get some from the Bronzebeards, but since Arthas we've been a bit more... accepting of associates like Pathfinder. Most of the League are dwarves, it's entirely Alliance but..."

"But?"

Magda eyed her askance and slowed their pace and changed direction so they were in the shadow of one of the massive monoliths rather than in the direct sun. "The Horde has The Reliquary, and we don't always agree but a few of us have mutual professional respect, y'see?"

"I do."

The dwarf seemed to relax a bit. "Not all of them are like Belloc Brightblade. We've taken on a few... professional recommendations as it were. People like young Ed. Because we've been hearing things."

"Things?"

"Things like it's not safe to be anything other than an Orc in Orgrimmar and even that's not certain. People suddenly vanishing. People turning up dead. People who disagreed."

"Oh, my," Alexstrasza said, a hand rising to her mouth. "I'd wondered why he was here, but he never offered and it seemed rude to ask."

"Cymre Brightblade sent him away. Jones knows more of the story, but the gist is he apparently crossed someone he shouldn't have. He's a good archaeologist and it was an opportunity for Jones to get one up on Belloc. Edneth doesn't have a head for politics."

"He's very knowledgeable, but can forget everything else I've noticed."

Magda rolled her eyes. "Get him something interesting and he forgets the rest of the world exists. Last thing we need is a dead Tauren kid, so I personally appreciate you reminding him he needs to do things like eat and drink. I have to play mother to all the others so thank you for handling him."

"It was no trouble at all." Alexstrasza smiled. "Have you heard from Harrison? He hurried back to Pandaria rather quickly last week." Jones had been a pleasant man. A serial flirt, but he was with everyone female Alexstrasza had observed.

"Lots of artifacts being moved out of Pandaria. He's been given a mess to wrangle down there."

"Something wrong?"

"Place called Thunder Isle. Invaded by both Horde and Alliance. They're both racing for magical artifacts. Sunreaver's mages and the Reliquary against the Kirin Tor mages, Jones and some of our people."

"Oh?" That sounded serious. "Is it very bad? Is there fighting?"

"Probably, but I don't know too much more," Ironfist said, her scowl deepening. She shook her head. "Anyway, I should take you to the boss. Think we've made him wait long enough." Magda set off across the burning sands at a brisk pace, Alexstrasza following in her wake.

"Brann! Boss! Ye in here?" she asked, her accent becoming more pronounced as she called out to, presumably, another dwarf.

"Aye! Come on back!" called a voice Alexstrasza hadn't heard in some time. Of course. Her boss would be Brann Bronzebeard, the head of the Explorer's League. Well, it had been some time since Alexstrasza had interacted with the dwarf, and she hadn't been in the shape she wore now.

"Brann, this is Lady Alexis Vermillion. She's the research volunteer I discovered."

Brann grinned under his moustache. "Th' way Jones tells it, he did the discovering while you yelled at camels."

Magda rolled her eyes and shook a finger at Bronzebeard as he stood up from his seat to properly greet Alexstrasza. "She's mine, I saw her first."

"Aye, lass, aye," Brann waved her off.

"Lady Vermillion this is Brann Bronzebeard," Magda finished introductions a tad sullenly.

"Ah-" A gnome, poked his head into the tent. "Oh good. Magda! Glitterstorm is stealing my supplies again!"

"I AM NOT!" roared another voice outside the tent. The gnome disappeared and the sounds of a scuffle ensued.

Magda growled. "If you'll excuse me I have to go discipline some children," she said as she stalked outside wearing a dark expression."

"Should we help?" Alexstrasza asked.

"Not at all. Please!" Brann gestured to the seat across from the one he'd been sitting on, reading scrolls.

Alexstrasza took her seat and folded her hands in her lap. Bran poured himself a cup of coffee and offered one to her. Brann sipped then sighed, relaxing back into his seat.

"Thank you for the help you've given to the team here. Dr. Jones and Dr. Ironfist are very impressed and they don't impress easily."

Alexstrasza smiled. Perhaps this wouldn't be hard at all! "I was grateful they allowed me to come help at all."

"How did you get interested in archeology?" Brann asked.

"Personal family interest," Alexstrasza said. She considered the dark coffee in her mug. "I suppose I am looking to the past for answers about our future."

"Mmm," Brann mused. "I think there's a lot of that going around," he said quietly.

"And you?" Alexstrasza asked politely.

He smiled. "Always had a bit o'wanderlust in me even when I was a lad. An' the more I learned, the more I wanted to share what I learned. So I learned new languages and customs and history. An' I sent the things I found home. I learned a lot abroad. Some lessons I knew I needed to learn and some that took me by surprise."

"Oh?" Alexstrasza prompted.

The dwarf's smile grew softer. "In my travels I came across a set of bones. They were magnificent and alien things. The bones of a massive leviathan," he said, his eyes far off as he recalled the memory. "They'd been scoured by time, scavengers and the elements, but there was no mistaking the skull of a dragon. We took it home, polished it to a shine and set it on display in the museum. Oh how the children ooed and ahhed and screamed. Even in death the dragon was an impressive creature." He sipped his drink. "And then one day, a lovely dwarf woman, hair as red as fire, appears at my office. And this dwarf, very politely, asks me for her husband's skull."

Alexstrasza froze, she lifted her eyes, expecting to meet those of the dwarf but Bronzebeard was studying his own mug of coffee.

"And that is when I truly hit me. I had known it before but I hadn't felt it in my heart. Each piece of history I uncovered was part o' someone's life, Lady. History isn't just potsherds and relics. They were items made by people, owned by people. The bones of the dead were someone's child, someone's loved one. I needed to value all aspects of history rather than what was just interesting to me as an outsider. It's something I have tried to instill in my people since then. We must never fall so deep into discovery that we lose our appreciation or respect for the items we're handling."

Brann finally looked up at her, smiling. "I thank you for the lesson, Lady."

Alexstrasza inclined her head. So he had recognized her. "Thank you for releasing him to us. We were able bury all of him in Wyrmrest. That meant much to our family."

"I thank you for allowing my people to make such a fine replica. You didn't need to do that. It was very kind when I had been thoughtless."

"It was not maliciously done and Tyranastrasz was a scholarly male and one of his duties was overseeing the education of our flight's children." She smiled a little, sad her mate was gone, but glad for having known and loved him. "I think he would have been a bit bemused but ultimately flattered to have become part of someone's education." It was certainly a much better fate than rotting in Grim Batol, lost and alone. "I am glad we were able to come to an accord so easily and that you have continued to explore." She gestured around. "I have rather enjoyed this experience."

"Lady Alexstrasza," Brann began, "Why are you here?" He held up a forestalling hand. "It isn't that you are unwelcome, you most certainly are! And the work you've been able to do for Magda has pushed her far, far ahead of schedule! But..." he trailed off, holding out his hand beseechingly. "Why?"

She sipped the coffee and considered what she might say. Half a dozen small excuses or outright lies formed, but brushing aside the dwarf did not feel right to her. The bones had been given a place of honor and had been treated well, if academically. Brann had been quite kind when she'd asked for her mate's skull to be returned to his family. He cared enough to be respectful and to become more so it seemed. She smiled a little. And he'd allowed Edneth to avoid harm, though the tauren of mulgore were aligned with the Horde. She studied the dwarf. He waited patiently, eyes alight with curiosity and concern.

"I am pursuing a matter of some delicacy which requires some investigation into history." She dropped her eyes for a moment, considering then lifted them again. It was painful, shameful, but she had gotten nowhere without help. "My people are dying, Prince Bronzebeard. We have been since Deathwing's fall."

"Are ye sick?"

"In a way. We have had no new children since that moment. All the eggs that existed then have hatched and we have had no new nests since."

"Kazgoroth's left nut!" Bronzebeards exclaimed, spilling some of his coffee as he jerked upright. "What? How?" His wide eyes suddenly narrowed as he set the mug down with a decisive clunk. "How can I help?"

Alexstrasza's heart lurched in her chest. Just like that he wanted to help, genuinely and honestly. She'd not expected anyone to have such a compassionate reaction. She'd underestimated these men and women of the younger races. Even now, even after witnessing them lay down their lives to stop the lingering corruption of the Old Gods and facing Deathwing, she still underestimated them.

Pride could be the fatal flaw of the dragons even now.

"I have spoken with Keeper Freya in Ulduar-"

"So it was you up there!"

"It was, yes, and she did not have the power to restore us. We are damaged as a people. This is the result of... several trials the dragons have faced and nearly been undone by. Sacrificing our mantles was the final trauma, though we did not know it would have that effect."

"How would that affect the rest of your people?" Brann asked, brows furrowing.

"The Aspects were connected, deeply, to our flights. The damage we have suffered we suffered together. When I spoke with Keeper Freya, she tried to heal me and was unsuccessful."

"She didn't have the power. Does the forge?"

Alexstrasza shook her head.

"Why not tell us? We'd be happy to assist."

"I have been quiet about my search even with my own people. I do not wish to give my people false hope. I fear it would end us sooner. I wished to see what you of the younger races might have discovered without my influencing you."

His bushy eyebrows lifted then he nodded. "Aye. Independent verification can be a useful tool. Did ye find what you were lookin' for?"

"Not exactly. Freya suggested that Highkeeper Ra might have the necessary power. We know he was moving south and he was here for some time. I have been trying to ascertain if he fell in the battle where the Forge of Origination was used or if he went elsewhere. His area of control included Pandaria."

"There's a Titan engine in Pandaria," Brann said. He stood and went to his bags. "Jones has been looking into things and I have a copy of his notes. There was something..." He rummaged through the sack, pulling out scrolls and bound journals.

"Dr. Ironfist mentioned there is something of a race going on there right now."

"Aye, aye. It's a right mess on Thunder Isle. Ah! Here we are. Notes on the Titan machine down there. Seems one of the Mogu Emperors was using it." He handed the journal to Alexstrasza, who read the short summary on the first few pages.

"It made warriors?"

"Soulless stone creations," Brann said. "Sound like something Highkeeper Ra would build?"

"Not at all," Alexstrasza said, paging through the rest. "The titan forged are created into being with souls as I understand the process. This is a corruption of their work. Or perhaps the Mogu did not understand how to use it after the Highkeeper disappeared."

"I've always wondered, is that where the dragonkin come from?"

"Hm? Oh, no, they were created with Eonar's power to assist the dragonflights," Alexstrasza said as she quickly scanned to the end of the book then began from the beginning again. "They serve a similar purpose to the titan forged that assist the Keepers. They were created after the young adults who would become the first members of our flights were transformed." It seemed that Highkeeper Ra might have been more recently in Pandaria. She would have to journey there.

"Transformed?" Brann asked, eagerness spilling into his voice, though he was clearly trying not to pry for more information.

Alexstrasza looked up from the book. She'd not intended to say that, but distracted as she was, the statement was out there. Those days were fresh in her memory once more. The lie of Galakrond, that he was the father of dragonkind in that the Aspects had come together to fight the monster, would remain hidden. Revelation of the obfuscation might damage her people further. But some of the story could be told.

"We were not as we are now before we were blessed by the titans. We were protodrakes. Some of us were smarter than others. We had language and reason though not all did. The five of us did, as did the ones who joined us. The rest were normal eggs, the children inside transformed into more of the first generation of true dragons."

"Fascinating! And the others? Were they the other protodrakes?"

"Partially. They were a new creation drawn from both protodrakes and basilisks. Freya channeled Eonar's power to do so." She held up the book. "I believe I will have to disappoint Dr. Ironfist."

"Pandaria, then?"

Alexstrasza nodded. "Yes. It seems that more recent clues might be found there."

Brann rose and bowed. "I meant what I said about helping. If there is anything I can do, I'll try."

"I appreciate that. Should there be anything I will let you know."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a very long time since Alexstrasza had been to Pandaria. Ravistrasz had never been to the continent before. The entire area had become shrouded in concealing mists and travel to and from had been all but impossible for the past ten thousand years..

Kun Lai was just as tall and imposing as it had been the first time she'd seen the mountain. It was always covered with snow and flying over the high peaks burned her lungs as the air thinned. Alexstrasza angled her flight so she would sweep around the peak rather than trying to fly over. She'd been to the top before but it wasn't necessary to cross the peak to get where they were going.

In her youth, when the five Aspects were just getting used to their powers and the wider world they'd come to inherit, they'd travelled across Azeroth, learning her features and the people and places they were to keep. They'd seen the peak and Neltharion, full of fire and life, had laughed and challenged the others in a race to the top. Nozdormu had won but just barely. They'd each taken turns sitting right at the top of the peak while the others rested their wings or sailed in lazy circles. Neltharion had been fascinated by the Mogu-crafted peak and had resolved to shape his own mountain to rival it. Malygos had stared into the heavens and named the stars.

Alexstrasza's heart ached for those days and their lost innocence and the brothers who had. She turned away from the view of the summit, looking south. The winds this high were violent and strong, ice beating against her scales as she flew. Finally they crossed over the heart of the range and the land began to drop into smaller stopped for a quick snack of mountain goats once they'd crossed into an area which wasn't quite so harsh and drank from the still frightfully cold mountain streams.

"That..." Ravi craned his neck to look back and up at the peak. "That is a very high mountain." He turned and grinned at his mother. "I think I want to fly up there sometime. Just to see the view. I bet it's spectacular."

She laughed. "It's _incredible_! You can see the curve of the world if the skies are clear. It is still the highest peak in Azeroth, though Highmountain comes close. But the part of Pandaria I liked best-" she said holding up a talon, "- is still further ahead. The Vale of Eternal Blossoms." She pointed.

"It's nice?"

"It's astounding. The Jade Forest further east of us was remarkably lovely but then I saw the Vale. It was one of the Freya's development areas, like Un'goro and Sholazar Basin. The Ancients who help guard the world were born in these places. " She closed her eyes breathing out. "It's been so long. I am looking forward to seeing it." She smiled. "And now travel is open to this continent again, perhaps more of our people can visit." She wondered if Freya would ever return. Perhaps it would do her some good.

"Come on!" Alexstrasza leapt into the air with a laugh. Her son snorted in surprise and followed, chuckling. She climbed to a cruising height then they were off again, heading ever southward towards the heart of Pandaria - The Vale.

The Vale had been a wonderful place. She remembered the soft sound of the winds through the trees, the golden peace of the massive valley. The feeling of ambient joy and the vibrant life energies were astounding. They had resonated with her newly granted Mantle and the echoes of Eonar's power. The Vale of Eternal Blossoms had been some of Freya's best work. Jade Forest had been lovely but there had been something about the Vale which spoke to Alexstrasza on a deeper level.

Brann had told her it was where the Lorekeepers had a presence and where both the Horde and Alliance had set up cordial relations with the Pandaren. From there she could be directed to the Titan's Engine or to some place called Thunder Isle, where Harrison Jones was most likely to be.

Thunder Isle was apparently the location of some conflict between the Horde and Alliance factions. Ravi had been adamant that she not set foot there until he knew the situation better. She'd not fought with him over the topic because she'd wished to see the Vale again. Perhaps the peace of the area would calm the still warring hearts of the two factions.

The ground beneath their wings turned into rolling hills, golden with grasslands and grazing herds. She could see small outposts and towns as well as farms sparsely dotting the land.

Along with a strange patches of swirling black and white.

The odd ground shimmered like oil in the sunlight. They were scattered, sprawling and creeping like infections rather than blast marks, but appeared closer to settlements. She saw many such blights on the land the closer she drew to the center of the continent. Angling her great wings she landed near one of the largest patches.

Alexstrasza was no black dragon but even she could feel the land was sick. Sick but recovering. It felt not unlike the land which had been corrupted by Yogg-Saron. The lingering taint of the Black Empire on the land like she'd felt when they'd been to Ulduar. Alexstrasza lept into the sky again, propelled by a sudden, deep, sick fear.

She found a swift air current and flew onwards, her son straining to keep up with her. The carved statues of ancient Mogu came into view and she sped across the ridge of tall mountains that had enclosed the Vale, surrounding the valley like the setting of a precious gem.

The destruction was immediately apparent.

To the west the valley was still largely golden and lush but there was a terrible scar coming from the northwest, slashing across the heart of the valley.

Crying out, she swooped into the land on a relatively clear patch. The grass crackled and broke under her feet, desiccated and dry. The land had been blighted by the sickening energies, the plants withering where they hadn't been incinerated, leaving only charred skeletons. She watched in numb shock as creatures which were _wrong_ pulled themselves across the ground. She could see pandaren and a few non-pandaren fighting these creatures in the distance, but the heart of the Vale had been shattered.

"What happened here?" she wondered aloud, unable to fully comprehend what she was seeing.

"War, I'm afraid," said a voice above and to her left. "War and ambition. And _madness_."

She turned and saw a Pandaren seated on the back of a crimson cloud serpent with a dark mane. Hovering beside him was a bronze dragon Alexstrasza recognized; Chronormu of the Bronze. Or as she preferred, Chromie.

Chromie landed on Alexstrasza's other side and dipped her head in a solemn bow. The cloud serpent hovered lower then landed to let her rider dismount. The serpents were kin to the dragons, but much like the protodrakes they'd been before their ascension; some had language and reasoning and others were more beastial. If this one could speak, she chose not to, but the snort of distaste at the devastation around them certainly spoke of intelligence.

Alexstrasza assumed her more humanoid form, her son following her lead. Chromie shifted into her preferred form of a gnome woman.

"Lorewalker Cho, this is Alexstrasza, Queen of the dragons. My Lady, this is Lorewalker Cho." Chromie said, gesturing between the two as she made introductions.

"It is my great honor to welcome you to Pandaria, Dragon Queen," Cho said bowing deeply. "It is my deep regret you find us in a time of devastation and turmoil."

Alexstrasza returned the bow. "What happened here?"

Alexstrasza listened as the Lorewalker told the tale of Garrosh Hellscream's search for an artifact and what happened when his search found it. The Vale had been ripped apart by the corruptive forces.

"What did he find?"

"Our own dark heart," Cho said, bowing his head. "And our Pride."

Ravi frowned. "Somehow I do not think you are speaking metaphorically, Lorewalker."

"With regret, I am not," Cho admitted. "Champions of the Horde and Alliance faced and defeated the Sha of Pride, but Garrosh has already left with his prize, the Heart of Y'Shaarj. It was Hellscream who used the power of this place to reawaken the heart."

Alexstrasza gasped. She looked at Chromie who stood by, expression solemn. Why was the bronze not acting?

"They're gone," Chromie said. "King Wrynn and his people and everyone in the Horde who isn't still allied with Garrosh. Vol'jin is in open rebellion. They're planning a joint attack on Orgrimmar as we speak. It may already be underway." She frowned and looked to the side. "No... It will be soon, though." She smiled, a small, thin thing. "And then we'll see what the world looks like on the other side."

Alexstrasza considered her options. She could fly there, to Orgrimmar and assist with Ravi's help. But was that the best thing for her to be doing? She'd just walked into this situation and... And the Horde and Alliance were planning a _joint_ operation. That might be best for the world, especially if she and her people would eventually not be there in the future.

"We should go fight with them! Just because they have fought such things before and won doesn't mean we shouldn't help now!" Ravi said, one hand clenching into a fist, the other falling to the sword at his hip.

Her son's eyes blazed, his shoulders set with tension. He was ready to fight. Facing the end of his own people, he was still ready to go fight for the world - and not because he thought the younger races incapable, but because he wanted to _help_. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I think I will be safe enough here if you would wish to go, Ravi."

He snorted, golden eyes narrowing, jaw set as he considered. "Afrasastrasz would never forgive me if something were to happen to you."

"Ravi, you and I both know even without my Mantle I am quite able to handle myself."

He snorted, torn, then looked at the bronze.

Chromie held up her hands. "Don't look to me on this on Guardian. I know _I_ don't take part in this particular battle. Beyond that you must make your own choices."

Ravi looked thoughtful as his eyes tracked north and east in the general direction of Orgrimmar. "If I leave you, what trouble will you get into here, Mother?"

Alexstrasza laughed. "Nothing I cannot handle, I promise you. And if everyone is in Kalimdor I imagine that if I were to go poking around Thunder Isle I would be fine. Or if I went to take a look at this engine, perhaps the Lorewalker here or some of his fellows would be willing to accompany me."

"You seek the engine?" Cho asked, bush brows lifting with his delighted smile. "A scholar of history! I knew I liked you the moment I saw you, your Majesty!" His brows fell, "Unfortunately I too am to head for Orgrimmar. This is a moment of great importance for not only my people here in Pandaria, but for all the world." He brightened. "That said, if you are interested in the vaults my order would be most happy to accompany you."

"I am less interested in the vault as for information about High Keeper Ra."

"Oh! Ra-den was held prisoner on Thunder Isle. His power stolen by Lei Shen and used to subjugate all of Pandaria!" The pandaren grinned and held up a finger to forestall her comment. "But he was freed by some of the very same champions who now march on Orgrimmar."

"Ra lives!" Alexstrasza said. "Where is he?"

Cho shrugged. "No one knows. According to what I have been told, Ra-den stayed in the chamber for some time then walked outside and was gone-" he snapped his fingers, "in a flash of lightning! That was a few weeks ago. No one has seen him since."

The cloud serpent snorted and nudged Cho's back. "We should leave soon," she said. "Or do you wish to miss history?" the last was said with wry amusement.

"Ah, Mishi you are quite correct." Cho bowed to the dragons. "In the future I would love a chance to speak with you at length, Dragon Queen."

She returned the bow. "I would like that as well, Lorewalker.

"You are welcome to ask among my people what they know of Ra-den and where he might be. Many of my order are in the rooms above the palace." He gestured towards the palatial facade in the distance. the building was mostly untouched by the explosion of energy that had ripped apart the Vale.

"Thank you Lorewalker. Safe travel to you both."

"Great Cousin," the serpent said, dipping her head as Cho climbed back into the saddle.

"Mother I am going with them," Ravistrasz said. She stepped away and resumed his natural shape. "I am good with sword and shield and will join the fight." He gestured to the Vale with outstretched talons. "Garrosh's madness did all this. I will see him stopped so he cannot do more." He set his pawn down with a thump.

"Go with my blessing," she said, placing hand on his forehead when he bent down to her level. "I will be fine here."

"Ah! And so a red dragon, champion of life, flew into battle to avenge the Vale and the lives lost!" Cho said, grinning at Ravi. "Come my friend! History awaits!"

Mishi snorted a laugh and slid into the air, flying with magic alone. Ravi dipped his head to Alexstrasza and flew after them.

Alexstrasza sighed and looked around the shattered Vale. She resumed her own natural form and the bronze did likewise.

"Chromie... Will this place recover?"

The bronze tilted her head as she peered out over the valley. "With time and care." She looked up at Alexstrasza. "All things change, Lady. We're not as we were."

"No," Alexstrasza agreed. "We aren't." She sighed. "But we're still something." And perhaps they might not be doomed. And perhaps some change would be good for her people if they survived.

"I heard the accord will not be dissolved," Chromie said.

"It won't be. Kalecgos reminded my sister, Nozdormu and I of some important truths." She looked down at the other dragon meeting her eyes. "Do you know why I am here?" Alexstrasza asked.

"Maybe." Chromie looked to the side then back at her. "Time is... a bit... complicated around this part and, well..." she trailed off and shrugged helplessly, both sets of shoulders rising and falling in an oddly mortal gesture. "There are a number of possibilities and nothing is clear. The timeways are very dark." She huffed out a frustrated little sigh. "Anachronos has the best view but he can't share anything he sees, good or ill. But..." she trailed off, looking over the valley. "But for whatever comes next, I'm going to do the best I can, because in the end, that's really the only thing I can control."

Alexstrasza bowed her head. "You're correct." She sighed and looked around. "I should continue my search."

Chromie nodded, her solemn mood slipping more into a wryly amused grin, but her eyes were still serious. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be seeing you soon, though." She frowned a little. "I don't know what's going to happen when I do see you, but I know I'll see you soon." The bronze dipped her head again. "If you will excuse me, I am needed elsewhen right now."

"Of course."

Alexstrasza watched her fly away then disappear in a flash. She stretched her wings then took off, angling for the palace where the Lorewalkers held part of their library. Like Cho, the other Lorewalkers were friendly and welcoming. She soon had a set of maps and after a mug of tea, she was off on her way, flying to the northwest corner of the continent. She would find Highkeeper Ra and, hopefully, a solution.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexstrasza's flight took her over the rest of the continent. She could see evidence of the Sha infestation in the land and plants as she flew. It could be tasted in the very air in some places. Finally she came to the edge of the continent and flew northwards over choppy seas and growing rain. She considered flying above the clouds but there was something cleansing about the rain hitting her scales and the storms indicated her target was close by.

The island appeared as the mists and rain cleared for a moment, the winds allowing her to see. Dark and ominous, the trees and rocks loomed out of the choppy sea, ugly and unwelcoming. She flew lower and saw the glowing sigil of an eye with three marks under it; the sigil of the Kirin Tor. The beacon appeared harsh rather than welcoming in the stark surroundings. She'd come upon the alliance side of the island it seemed. Flying lower, the sea crashing on the rocks was loud enough to rival the occasional claps of thunder. Alexstrasza alighted on land, paws squishing unpleasantly on the soggy ground. She could head to the Kirin Tor settlement or she could press further inland. The spires of a massive palace rose through the trees and shrouding rain, now imposing from this perspective. Highkeeper Ra had been imprisoned under the palace. She lifted into the rain and winds again, flying low over the trees.

There were mogu as well as trolls here, she was surprised to see. The latter were mounted on great saurian beasts and walked patrols despite the rain. Not wishing to become a target, she sped onwards, hoping to avoid notice by passing through swiftly.

She found a spot in a courtyard and transformed into her human form, still wearing the clothing she'd worn as part of the archeological team in Uldum. The rain and mist began to immediately plaster her hair and clothing to her body. She picked at her shirt with an expression of distaste but remained as she was; something the size of a human would attract less notice. Hopefully she would be leaving the rain soon.

The evidence of battle was all over the courtyard in craters and divots in the ground, broken arrows and shell casings. The largest of which was the impressively sized carcass of some three-horned saurian beast. It showed signs of having been brought down by a combination of blade, arrow and spellfire. Parts of the body had been cut apart with cleaner slices so she guessed some sort of research team had come by to take samples. It wasn't decaying and closer inspection revealed that a preservation spell had been set some time ago and had yet to expire. The rain appeared to be keeping everyone away for the moment, but the spell had been maintained so someone was close.

She continued into the palace finding further evidence of battle in more recent scorch marks and blasted masonry in the halls and additional courtyards. How recent the battles had been was muddled; any clear indications had been washed away by the rains that covered the island. She paused at the edge of a broken bridge. The masonry shards were still quite sharp and a replacement bridge of great bamboo poles lashed together had been set up as a replacement crossing. Touching the makeshift bridge she judged they were recently felled trees. Alexstrasza looked across the expanse. While there was no one in sight on the far side she did see the a flicker of flame deeper in the palace. She crossed the bridge quickly.

On the other side were the remains of a small camp. The flames she'd seen were from a brazer which had been knocked over, spilling it's contents on the floor. Away from the constant rain, the flames continued to burn in a heap of fuel. The table and chairs had been knocked over, one of the seats broken. Every container had been opened and upended, the contents strewn about. Kneeling, Alexstrasza looked at the papers left. The writing was in Common. The second page made her double take - she knew this letter. She'd seen it before. Brann Bronzebeard had written to Dr. Harrison Jones informing him of Lady Vermillion's possible visit. She looked around, alarmed. This letter was only a few days old but given the fire this place had not been abandoned long. There were no bodies she was relieved to find. Sharp eyes spotted a dark patch against the fallen table. She crouched beside that and sniffed. Blood. Lifting the table she found more. Alexstrasza let the table down and continued to search.

The blood on the table had been human but there was another scent in the area. Creeping beyond the pool of light created by the brazier coals she found a much larger pool of blood and a long streak leading away and further into the palace. Mogu blood and mogu footprints dragging something heavy - possibly their fallen brethren or perhaps an unconscious human with a taste for flirting with danger and ladies alike.

Alexstrasza looked up abruptly as she thought she heard something in the distance. Thunder rumbled, concealing anything she might hear. Setting her jaw and rolling her shoulders back, she stalked further into the palace of the Thunder King, looking for her missing archaeologists

She decided to avoid patrols she came across. Parties of Mogu and Zandalari trolls, well armed and alert, were looking for someone; these weren't security patrols. She waited for a trio of mogu soldiers and their animated construct to pass before she slipped from her latest hiding place. There were more the further in she went and it was slowing her search considerably. At least she wasn't being rained on. Alexstrasza turned a corner and was grabbed from behind.

She cried out in surprise and a hand covered her mouth. Serious Tauren eyes bore into hers and a woman's voice said "shh" very quietly. Alexstrasza relaxed and was silent. The tauren, a female with snow-white fur looked over her shoulder then pulled Alex further into the shadows.

The ground shook and Alexstrasza caught the scent of devilsaur. The creature wasn't as large as some specimens she had seen but the halls of Lei Shen's palace we large enough the beast could walk through unhindered. It wore battle barding and light armor and on its back were a pair of Zandalari trolls. The group waited in silence as the patrol passed by and the massive footsteps no longer shook the ground. The tauren's hand left Alexstrasza's mouth.

"Thank you," she said to the woman. The tauren inclined her head slightly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked an imperious voice.

Alexstrasza turned to the speaker. He was a tall blood elf with short dark hair and a suit which had once been fancy and white and which was now neither of those things. He stood beside a small group. One was a nervous looking blood elf many decades younger than the speaker with bright blonde hair so pale it was nearly white. Another was an orc with a bandaged arm stained red with blood. He held a mogu halberd in a way which indicated he knew how to use it. There was another blood elf man with dirty, mussed hair which might have been golden at one point. he wore robes as mussed and dirty as his hair. The final member of the party was a dark-haired blood elf female who looked enough like the obvious leader she was a relation of some sort. A quick sniff and their scents confirmed they were close blood relations.

"Belloc Brightblade I presume?" she asked.

Belloc frowned. "Did you escape?"

"No, I came looking for Dr. Jones."

"He's dead, come on," he said, gesturing for the group to follow. The blonde in robes did immediately. As he turned Alexstrasza saw the side of his head was matted with blood but he moved well and did not appear concussed.

Alexstrasza blinked and stared. Dead?

"Father you know he isn't!" the woman who would only be Cymre Brightblade, hissed as she scrambled after him. The Tauren tugged her and the nervous elf along. The huge orc fell into guard the rear, lips curled up in a sneer as his eyes searched for threats.

"What happened?" Alexstrasza asked as she followed. Belloc ignored her but Cymre answered.

"We were attacked. Mogu and Zandalari together. We heard them talking about taking a group of humans and dwarves. We managed to fight them off and escape."

"Why are they here?" Alexstrasza asked.

"Shh!" Belloc hissed.

The party fell silent for a moment but then Cymre scowled at her father and bent her head close to Alexstrasza. "They're doing something in one of the inner courtyards. Some sort of ritual. Jones and his people tried to get us to come help stop it but _someone_ didn't want to help!" she hissed and jerked her chin at her father. Belloc reacted with a quick stiffening of his shoulders.

"Do you believe they are alive?"

"I do," Cymre said.

"Shh!" the orc hissed and this time everyone remained silent. They ducked into an alcove and the elf in robes murmured a small spell. They waited as many feet marched by with heavy steps.

Mogu constructs, each one moving with precision and a disturbing lack of life and liveliness. The constructs of stone were interspersed every so often with living mogu. In the center of the procession were captives. First Alexstrasza saw a limp dwarf woman slumped at the bottom of a tall cell meant for a pandaren. Next was a dwarf male who'd been gagged and bound. He still kicked at the bars of his prison and his muffled cursing was just audible over the marching. Next was Dr. Harrison Jones, also bound and gagged. He swayed on his feet as the cart carrying his prison rolled over the stone floor. The side of his head was covered in dried blood, his hat was missing and his hair stuck up at odd angles where it had dried. The last member of the procession was a gnome male and he was by far the worst of the group. Alexs could feel his life flickering as he lay on the bottom of his too-large cage.

"See!" Cymre hissed to her father when the procession had passed.

"Too late for him now. Let's get going. Edias, can you make a portal to the sunreaver encampment? Our guest can come and rot in whatever passes for a brig there," Belloc said.

"Father!" Cymre hissed.

"Fine, we can leave the human here."

 _"Father!_

"We do not even know who this human is," the orc said from the rear, his voice was low and soft and surprising as he looked quite fierce. "While the situation in orgrimmar is in flux it might be best if we treated her well, Belloc. Best not to aggravate things until we know the end result and she is likely one of Bronzebeard's people. Brann's been fair with us."

Alexstrasza felt a stab of guilt for thinking him merely the muscle in this group when the orc was clearly well spoken as well. It was entirely likely he was also a member of the reliquary but even so she could not have made assumptions.

"Who are you?" Cymre asked.

"Lady Alexis Vermillion," she said, giving them the name Jones and his people knew.

Cymre reached out and fetched her father a blow against his side with the back of her hand. "She's one of Bronzebeard's. She's been working with Edneth."

Belloc's scowl deepened. "Another matter in which we will have words."

Pfffa!" Cymre scoffed. "Edneth wasn't safe in Orgrimmar and you know it."

"So you sent him to _Jones_ "

"You and he don't like one another but Jones isn't a monster." Cymre turned her bright green eyes back to Alexstrasza. "He is okay isn't he?"

"Last I saw him, yes," Alexstrasza confirmed. "He's quite a brilliant archeologist. Just needs to remember to do simple things like eat and sleep sometimes. That was one of my duties. I rather liked him and I was glad he was able to find sanctuary where he could continue to learn." She gives Cymre a small smile.

The tauren woman huffed a laugh and Cymre snickerd.

"That is Edneth." She looked at her father. "See?"

Belloc scowled.

Cymre was undeterred. "Father, wouldn't it just rankle Jones more if you were the one to ride in an rescue him from certain doom?"

"And likely sacrifice," the nervous looking elf said. He'd tucked himself beside the massive orc and spoke from over his shoulder.

Belloc's scowl deepened even further as thought. "Fine," he said. "We'll go free the Alliance. Suppose it's fair since Bronzebeard's treated one of our own well."

Cymre smiled and made a smug little noise then followed after the procession without further sound. Her father rolled his eyes and followed with the rest of the group.

Following the marching Mogu was a simple matter as the living ones were making a large ruckus ahead. Then the orc looked around then gestured to the side, revealing stairs behind a false wall. They were narrow and likely intended for servants of the Mogu emperor to use and not be seen. They exited on a narrow walkway halfway up in a vast room. On the ground were assembled piles of treasure and artifacts. The archeologists muttered over the fortune of history and wealth being laid out by enslaved saurok. Alexstrasza was focused on the men and women being held in cages.

"Well I don't see a good way of doing anything," Bello said, muttering.

"Saurok are disobedient, chaotic and greedy," the tauren woman mused, casting a cool blue gaze over the group.

"Ideas, Grimtotem?"

The tauren woman flicked an ear. "Possibly. Incite the slaves to riot. The masters will have to handle them. It leaves us free to act."

"How do we do that?"

"We do have a mage," she said, eyeing the bloodied Edias.

"I can teleport short distances and I can be invisible for brief periods but I am nearing the end of my resources," Edias said as he too scanned the ground.

"I know some nature magics," Alexstrasza offered. "I might be able to influence one or two. If they are as greedy, disobedient and chaotic you say that might be enough to incite the rest." If it looked serious for Jones and his people she could transform and destroy everything in the room, but there was potential to harm her allies and even if the Saurok were opponents here, she was loathe to simple murder slaves.

"Can you take someone down there with you?" Cymre asked the mage.

"Yes," Edias said in the same moment Belloc said "No!"

"A few of us should go down," Alexstrasza said. One for each captive. I will need to be closer for my magic to work," she said. The latter wasn't necessarily true, but then she was just a human and most humans lacked in nature magics at all.

"Two dwarves, Jones and a gnome. The gnome doesn't look like he's doing well," the nervous blood elf said.

Alexstrasza focused on the final cage and reached out...

"Oh," she said, her heart breaking a little. "He is gone."

"He's not breathing," the tauren agreed. "One less to save."

Belloc growled. "Fine. The Lady will distract them. Edias, Ro'gahri and I will free the captives."

"But-"

"Cymre," Belloc said, fixing her with a hard stare, "You, Dagrha and Aefias are going to make sure we have an escape route clear once the chaos breaks out. Understood?"

Cymre scowled. "Fine."

The party went back down and Alexstrasza closed her eyes and focused. "I'll need a moment. When I say go, hurry."

"Just do whatever it is," Belloc said, his voice a growl.

She no longer had her mantle but Alexstrasza had learned much in her long lifetime. She was certain she could influence a few more primal creatures. They were all males and it was far from their usual breeding season but she could see it wouldn't take much to send them in a frenzy - acquire and conquer to impress the females elsewhere. Not perhaps the nicest thing but once she and her companions were gone a few might even have a pleasant evening with their mates. And while she was at it, perhaps she could influence the Mogu overseers to be elsewhere as well. Alexstrasza reached out to the lives in the room, each one a little flame which burned with vitality and-

"Wait!" she hissed.

"What?"

"There are more coming," she said. There was indeed a large party of Mogu coming in their direction from the opposite side, thankfully. "Opposite door," she informed the others.

They retreated back further out of sight and watched from the shadows as another, smaller, troupe of Mogu deposited additional bound and gagged members of the Explorer's league on the ground. In the end there were twelve, mostly dwarves and humans but Alexstrasza could see at least two night elves and one pandaren in dark colors with a red sash.

"Damn," Belloc said, echoed by Cymre.

"Well. New plan," Belloc said. "Lady Vermillion will incite the Saurok then we'll free one each and then the alliance is on their own. Go for the ones which look most lively."

Cymre grinned and pulled out her knives. Her father look far less pleased. "Jones is going to owe me so much," he muttered.

Alexstrasza began trying to reach the Mogu - wasn't it time to be away? To be outside? To feel the winds and rain in their manes? The Mogu began to shift restlessly. She pushed at them as hard as she could and they began to leave in twos and threes, speaking in loud, excited voices, full of cheer and confidence. Good. She couldn't get all of them but once a few of them were gone she found the Saurok. Here she grinned mischievously and pushed at the Sarok hard. She used her magic stimulate their hormonal state and thus their sex drives. The change ripped across the room as Saurok males began to eye one another more as threats or rivals...and in a few cases potential mates. Correcting the lagging sex drives of injured, old or ailing dragons was something she had been doing for millenia and she had provided these same skills to other races on many occasions; doing so for a room of healthy Saurok was easy in comparison.

Cymre made a sputtering laugh as she watched two younger males, with already raging hormones, dropped what they were doing and begin to rut in the center of the room.

"What." Belloc said, his voice flat.

"Let her work," Dagrah Grimtotem said with amusement equal to Cymre's.

The Mogu overseers noticed and tried to pull the two youngsters off one another which started a brawl in the center of the room. Alexstrasza continued to push her magic. A huge male displayed his frill and... other parts, then launched himself at a particularly shiny vase. He grabbed it and a handful of jewels and sprinted away warbling some sort of mating call. She tracked his progress for a moment and it seemed he was heading someplace with speed and determination - possibly where an existing or potential mate was. His theft set off the others who began to steal, bellow and warble. They flexed their frills and made loud hissing noises as they dropped to all fours and did pushup motions. Some strutted in circles their chests puffed, frills extended. A few fought over the same trinkets. The sound was immediate and cacophonous.

"Go!" Alexstrasza said as she maintained the spell.

The others left under the cover of the mage's invisibility and crossed the room to the captives, only then revealing themselves. Belloc struck off the lock from Harrison Jones' cage ripped away his bindings, smirked and did the same to the dwarf in the next cage over. Then he sprinted back to where Alexstrasza, Cymre and escape awaited him. The others followed suit while the Alliance lost no time in breaking free the other captives.

"Go!" Belloc ordered as he ran past, the others on his heels.

Alexstrasza left her spell working but stopped the active cast - the effects would last for some time yet. She thought perhaps she might stay with Jones, but then she was already being pulled down the hall by Cymre. She would have to meet up with Jones and the rest later.

"Hey! Stop dem!" shouted a voice to their side.

There was a great deal of cursing as the party swerved to avoid the sudden appearance of Zandalari trolls.

"Do you know where we're going?" Cymre asked.

"Yes of course- Shit!" Belloc began to curse as he grabbed his daughter's arm and yanked her into a different corridor. A thrown spear crashing into the wall where they'd been. "This way!" Belloc called as he adjusted for the sudden appearance of more trolls and mogu. That was merely the first such adjustment. Alexstrasza had to admit she had no sense of where they were after the party had to turn away from a group of armored mogu and their animated stone guardians.

"We're being herded!" Cymre suddenly realized aloud.

"What?" Her father asked, angry and surprised.

"We're being-" her words were cut off into a surprised yelp as a devilsaur jumped in front of them. It roared and the trolls on the beast's back let out war cries of their own.

There was a flash of light and someone screamed. Alexstrasza felt a life end somewhere to her side, as brief as a candle being snuffed, their light winking out. She had a moment to think that it was good whoever had died hadn't suffered before her world went black.

* * *

Alexstrasza came to sputtering as rainwater flowed into her nose and mouth. Coughing she tried to wipe at her face but she was bound hand and foot. Feeling oddly woozy she took stock of the situation.

She was held and bound inside an iron cage, on her side. She tried her bonds. They were metal of some sort and while it would hurt briefly she felt certain she could break them and the cage around her. The metal would be a minor hindrance at best. Alexstrasza blinked rainwater out of her eyes and managed to sit up. The tauren was in the cage to her side and appeared to be unconscious. There was a growing pool of blood by her head. Alexstrasza reached out to her. She was alive but likely concussed - given tauren were hardy whatever it was that had hit them both had been significant. The nervous elf was curled into a ball on the bottom of his cage and the orc beyond him was barely breathing. Alexstrasza reached out to him with what healing energy she could call to him at a distance. He twitched and gasped as she rapidly repaired the head trauma he'd suffered. It was a wonder he hadn't died already! When she was certain he was no longer in danger she looked to her other side. Cymre was likewise bound at the bottom of her cage. She also had a gag around her mouth and she was glaring across the way.

Belloc had been stripped to his smalls and suspended between two metal poles in the center of a courtyard. His back was a bloody mess. Blood ran down his legs and feet to collect in a ceremonial bowl at his feet. A troll in an ornate mask watched as the blood dripped down. He was alive and cursing out his captors, though weakly.

Of the mage Edias, there was no sign.

There was a heap of something on the other side of Belloc but Alexstrasza could not see details from this vantage point; the only bit she could determine was that it appeared to be covered by some sort of ritual cloth. There was a great deal of activity around the heap with Zandalari casters conducting some sort of ritual while teams of Mogu assisted to hauled spars of metal and crystal. The air smelled of blood and wet rot. The chanting increased as the troll tool the bowl of blood from under the suspended elf's feet and carried it to the activity ahead.

Alexstrasza was contemplating what to do when there was an explosion on the far side of the open court yard. One of the Mogu casters fell to his knees, clutching his chest where bright blood bloomed.

"Get the cages!" called the familiar voice of Harrison Jones.

Cymre screamed through her gag in apparent triumph as the archeologists and guards they'd saved came to their rescue.

"I guess this means we're even!" Jones said as he cut Belloc down from the poles. Beside Alexstrasza one of the dwarves smashed the lock on Cymre's cage and helped her out of her bonds. A dour looking shado-pan opened Alexstrasza's cage and freed her. She thanked him then ran to help Jones carry Brightblade away.

"Stop the ritual you damn fool!" Belloc shouted over the thunder and general noise.

"What?" Jones asked as Alexstrasza reached them and slid an arm under Belloc's other shoulder.

The blood elf bit back a scream then looked at the heap of ritual fabric where Alexstrasza could now see bits of dull blue and spars at odd intervals. "The ritual! stop it, damn you Jones!"

Jones cursed and shoved the elf at Alexstrasza. "Nice to see you Red! Hang on to him for a bit!"

He turned and drew a whip in one hand and pistol in the other and began to fire at the trolls who were rapidly trying to continue their cast. Their efforts were being hindered by more Pandaren and members of the Alliance. Alexstrasza turned her healing to Belloc's back. He would need to be better if they were going to run out of here or defend themselves. The cuts were intended to bleed but were not especially bad and they were recent. They closed easily into pink tissue under her hands.

The blood elf turned and frowned at her as his wounds healed. "Druid?" he asked. He turned his attention to his daughter as Cymre caught up to them, the rest of the Reliquary members now freed.

"Fools!" thundered a deep voice. "The ritual is complete and you are too late!" the speaker was a Mogu in ornate armor. Beside him was a Zandalari troll with an equally ornate mask- the same troll who had been collecting blood. A shot rang out and hit the spell barrier around the pair. Jones cursed as he fell back to their position. The others began to fire on the thing in the center of the courtyard but the spell shield turned away their bullets.

"What do you think they're doing?" one of the gnomes asked.

"Nothin' good," a dwarf replied.

"Arise!" The mogu commanded, stretching forth his hand. The casters directed their energy to him and to the troll and together they send it into the pile of dead meat, ritual dressings and metal. "Arise once more, Nalak the reborn!" Lightning lanced down from the sky and thunder crashed overhead.

"Nalak?" Belloc and Jones said at once.

"I take it that is bad?" Alexstrasza asked.

In answer there was a shuddering breath from the pile, a sound not unlike a death rattle as the flesh began to stir. The ritual dressings began to move and shift as a long, sinuous body uncurled. A line of crystal-tipped metal spikes had been driven into the creature's back. The thin remains of a mane crackled and burned as the lightning arched from one spire to the next. The wrappings hung off the body in places as the creature stirred to unlife revealing pale scales clining to dessicated flesh and exposed bone. The cloud serpent's head lifted as it screamed at the sky, the lower jaw hanging grotesquely before reanimated flesh pulled it into alignment. It wore an ornate helm of gold and obsidian, ritual markings glowed on the edges of the fan-like crown which had been bolted directly onto his skull.

Nalak the reborn rose into the air and turned empty eye-sockets towards his new masters. Twin sparks appeared in their depths.

"That's not good," the nervous blood elf said.

His orc companion held out a hand and one of the dwarves, her eyes never leaving the undead cloud serpent, handed him an axe.

Before them the casters grinned and turned their attention to the outsiders, adding to the already dangerous proposition of fighting the undead thundering cloud serpent.

"Well, I guess this is it then," Harrison Jones said.

"It might be," Belloc admitted. "For the record I still think you're an ass, Jones, but shall we take as many with us as we can?"

"Yep. S'cuse me If I'm gonna die there' something I'm gonna do first."

"What?" Belloc asked.

Jones reached over, grabbed Cymre and kissed her hard. While she was startled at first the kiss was reciprocated. Jones grinned at her, at everyone else then took a pot shot at the cloud serpent now above the shield. The beast howled and a chunk of bone exploded on the creature's rear leg.

"Kill them!" the Mogu and troll commanded as one, pointing at the Alliance and Horde archeologists.

The rods along his back pulsed in a line as serpent reared back. Eeryone scattered just ahead of the torrent of lightning death. The trolls and mogu began to fling weapons or spells at the trapped archeologists who sought to find cover amid the rubble of fallen walls and toppled statues.

Alexstrasza grabbed Jones's shoulder in one hand and Belloc's in the other. "Take care of the mogu and the trolls!"

"What?" Jones asked for them both.

"I can handle Nalak!"

"You might be a druid but even you cannot handle that!" Belloc said. Cymre slid into place beside them and pressed a sword into her father's hand and and tried to hand Alexstrasza a pistol.

"Druid?" Jones questioned, his brows drawing together.

Alexstrasza pushed the pistol back at Cymre. "Handle the trolls and the mogu," she repeated before looking over the boulder to quickly asses the field.

"Look, Red-"

Alexstrasza vaulted over the boulder and ran for Nalak as he reared to cast death down upon another group pinned behind the broken statue of an ancient mogu emperor. Once she was clear enough she shed her human form for that of her true body and launched herself at the undead cloud serpent with a defiant roar.

She'd never fought a cloud serpent before and certainly never an undead one. Her claws did not sink into meat and flesh but scraped across metal supports and bone. Nalak was still as twisted and lith as he had been in life - perhaps moreso as he no longer needed to care for such trifling things as worry for his own body. He twisted on her with the piercing scream so unlike a living roar and tried to rip out her throat. Alexstrasza twisted in the air and bodily hauled Nalak with brute force. His fangs sank into her shoulder and she roared in pain as she brought up her rear feet to kick and slash at his belly. Her claws shredded decayed flesh and ribbons of mummification wrappings.

There was a pulsing flash and Alexstrasza had a moment to recognize the pulse that preceded his deadly breath before she was hit at point blank range. She thrust her paws under his head, pointing the deadly maw away just in time. The pads of her feet burned under the arching energy. When it was done his body twisted and she felt talons sink into her sides as another leg tried to slash at her wings. Pumping those wings and tightening the grip of her forepaws she flew straight up, dragging Nalak with her. The serpent twisted and struck, dragging his claws over her sensitive muzzle and ripping away one of the gems from her horns. It was a miracle he hadn't managed to rip out her eye. He slithered away into the sky as she roared in pain but she grabbed him again. Alexstrasza rose with the cloud serpent further, taking them both above the spires. Then she folded her wings and dropped straight down, the body of the cloud serpent under her full weight. They crashed into the center of the courtyard, creating a crater. The impact jarred her bones, but it broke several of the spires which had been attached to Nalak's back.

And yet the beast persisted in mad unlife. It writhed and twisted under her, trying to slash as much as right itself. The teeth had been reinforced by metal or replaced entirely and these snapped at her neck with mad determination. Alexstrasza grasped the serpent's jaws, growling as the teeth bit into her flesh. She roared and wrenched Nalak's mouth open. Then Alexstrasza blew her hottest flame down his gullet.

The serpent's flesh hissed and sizzled as it caught fire in the rain. The body twisted and writhed under her for a few seconds and she continued to breathe purifying fire into the offensive monstrosity. Nalak began to burn from the inside out. The struggling ceased and the cloud serpent's body went limp under her talons as the ritual bindings burst into flames and the metal spars and casings began to melt and warp under the heat. She tossed the husk away from the rest of the battle.. The body struck a wall then fell to the ground where it continued to burn.

Then Alexstrasza turned her attention to the rest of the fight, her lips peeled back in a snarl. Aefias the nervous blood elf was defending the dazed looking Orc with swings of his pole arm, his warcry lost to the thunder. A pair of gnomes from the Explorer's league shot down two with recovered pistols and the elf was able to nearly decapitate the third. The Orc got back to his feet and the two made their way over to the pair from the Alliance who were now facing a stone quilen guardian and not faring well.

Alexstrasza looked for the pair apparently leading this insane enterprise and was just in time to see Cymre Brightblade pistolwhip the troll who'd been attempting to kill her. She fired two rounds into the chest of the Mogu leader who roared in pain and anger. Her gun empty, Cymre tossed it away and drew the sword of the Mogu as he lifted his spear above his head. She thrust the sword into his chest and took a step back holding the weapon in a guard position. The mogu toppled to his knees then fell. Cymre threw her sword at the face of an incoming troll and dove for the discarded spear as the troll leader did. They struggled for the spear, rolling around on the ground in a heap. Cymre rolled away with the spear in hand and got to her feet. With a cry of rage the spear discharged a bolt of energy into the chest of the troll leader, leading a hole the size of a cannon ball in the center.

Alexstrasza caught movement out of the corner of her eye and used a wing to smack the oncoming group of rallying trolls into the air. They sailed of into a confused heap with more than a few broken bones; they would no trouble her anytime soon. She turned her attention back to Cymre.

The elf swayed and fell to her knees, using the spear as a support. She touched her side and bright read covered her hands. More blood had begun to seep into her already soggy shirt turning the material pink. The spear fell from her hand as she topped to the ground. Her father sprinted for her side as did Jones. The survivors of the Explorer's League and the Reliquary fell into a wary circle around the fallen leaders and the injured Elf.

Alexstrasza sent a gout of flame at the nearest enemy forces. They turned and ran, unwilling to face an angry dragon when their leaders and their reanimated monster were all dead. Turning back to the circle of allies Alexstrasza hurried forward, shedding her true form from one step to the next and instead wore her more commonly used guise as a High Elf.

"This is your fault!" Belloc snarled at Jones as he held his daughter. Blood covered her from a knife wound in her side. It was deep and the weapon wasn't there. Alexstrasza looked and found it in the hand of the troll Cymre had killed.

"I would never wish death on her," Jones said. He was busy ripping apart his shirt while Grimtotem attempted to staunch the bleeding with the makeshift bandages.

Belloc slapped away Jones' helping hands. "You keep away from her!" He slapped at Dagrah Grimtotem's as well. Surprised, the tauren woman dropped what she was doing before gritting her teeth and going in again, snarling wordlessly at Belloc.

"Let me see her," Alexstrasza commanded. She pushed the burly shoulder of a dwarf archeologist aside as she stepped into the ring of onlookers.

Grimtotem's ears flicked back in surprise but she got out of the way. Jones gaped at her as Alexstrasza knelt by the wounded elf.

"Let me see," Alexstrasza said far more gently to Belloc Brightblade. His fel-green eyes were wide and his hands and chest shook. The rain was not the only reason his face was wet. However arrogant he was, whatever strains he had in his relationship with his child, he cares for his daughter. Alexstrasza smiled kindly and touched his shoulder, projecting calm and warmth. Then she turned her attention to Cymre.

The woman was a born fighter. She was clinging to life with an admirable tenacity but the knife wound was deep and the blade had been coated in a corrosive poison that stopped the blood from clotting. Her sister's flight had long been the masters of both the deadly and healing aspects of Nature and as a healer and guardian, Alexstrasza had long ago learned to handle such things. She determined it was a noxious combination of spider venom and plant extract. The combination was especially deadly to a young woman caught in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by escapees with no supplies. Alexstrasza reached in with her magic and neutralized the poison before it could do more damage. A healing glow spread over Cymre's body from the wound and followed the path of her major veins and arteries, chasing down the lingering poison in her bloodstream and rendering it inert. Cymre's heart faltered and Alexstrasza murmured a soothing noise and brushed back her hair as she extended her power to the woman's heart as well, encouraging it to keep its steady beat. The blood loss would be an issue for her vital organs soon. She felt a touch of someone else's power..

Alexstrasza looked up in surprise as the Grimtotem women stretched forth a hand and extended her own powers, calling on the spirit of Life to aid. The Dragon smiled and gently guided her efforts. Dagrah's ear's flicked up in surprise but she took the correction and was soon the one keeping the steady beat of Cymre's heart going. Alexstrasza then turned her full attention to the other issues at play. She tried to stimulate the woman's production of blood and clotting cells, feeding her energy to make up for the loss and weakness of her injuries. Then she swept over her from the heart outwards, looking for any remaining traces of the poison and eradicating them where she found it so it could not spread and create further damage. When she was certain she had gotten everything she turned her attention to the gash in her side. The anticoagulant was no longer hindering her body and had begun to clot against the makeshift bandages and pressure still being applied by both Belloc and Harrison Jones. She touched the skin around the wound and coaxes it to knit closed while she cured any beginnings of infection in the area. The skin was soon whole, if a bit pink.

Alexstrasza gently pushed aside Dagrah's power then peeled back one of her patient's eyelids. It reacted well even to the dim light and her life energy had stabilized. She was still weak and needed a few days rest to continue to heal, but she would live.

"She'll be fine," Alexstrasza told Belloc. The elf shuddered in relief and grabbed her upper arm.

"Thank you."

"Anyone else gravely hurt?" She asked, even as she cast out to the lives around her, evaluating their strength. There were a few injured Mogu and Trolls but these were furtively being pulled from the battlefield. She could tell there were some broken bones and gashes but no one was as badly injured as Cymre had been. "We should get going then," she suggested, looking between Brightblade and Jones.

Brightblade nodded. Jones gaped.

"You're a _dragon_ ," he accused.

"An astute observation, Jones," Cymre wheezed. Instantly drawing attention to her. "More correctly she's the _queen_ of the dragons. Let's leave," she suggested before her head fell back against her father's shoulder.

"Can anyone create a portal?" Alexstrasza asked.

"Edias died in the blast that knocked you and I out," Daghra said, her tone far more subdued, her brow furrowed. Alexstrasza could sympathize; the loss of her friend had to have been sudden then.

"We found some flares but they're useless," one of the gnomes said. "The explosives are wet."

"I wouldn't want to hold out against another attack," Belloc said. "Even if we have a dragon on our side. No offense."

"None taken. I'd rather her everyone out of here, personally," Alexstrasza said tapping her fingers as she thought. She looked around and did a quick headcount. "If we have enough able-bodied people to help the wounded, I can fly us out of here."

"I'm not being taken to an Alliance base and neither is my daughter."

"Well there are more of us than you, Laddie," one of the dwarves said. "I'm not gonnae rot in a prison until Sunreaver decides to let me out." She crossed her arms.

"We just fought together," one of the gnomes said, glaring. She set her hands on her hips. "I think we'd be treated a teeny bit better. Especially if her majesty is with us."

Alexstrasza sighed and closed her eyes. "The mainland isn't too far. There was a Pandaren encampment there. Would that be acceptable?"

There was some grumbling but no dissent. "Good," she said before someone could complain. Alexstrasza walked clear and transformed. She knelt onto the wet stone and extended one of her forelegs and her wing. "I'll fly us out."

The two groups hurriedly climbed onto her back, holding the wounded and digging their fingers into her backplates like a flight of whelps. As serious as the situation was, the mental image of these explorers as whelps amused her. When everyone was secure, she took off as gently as she could to keep her allies from falling off. It was a bit awkward but she was soon airborne.

"Ye might wannae hurry!" one of the dwarves called. "Pterrorwings!"

Alexstrasza turned her head and saw that there were perhaps thirty flapping shapes mounted by trolls gaining on her position. "Hang on!" she called and sped onwards, flying low over the twisted and lightning burns trees of the island. She drove through the rain and winds leaving the sparse cover of the island behind and lifting off to ride a swift landward current.

"They're still following, Red!" Jones called out.

Alexstrasza glances to see they had caught the same air current she had and doubled her speed over the tumultuous sea. Land suddenly loomed out of the distance and the cloudcover evaporated as whatever storm magics that plagues the Isle of Thunder lost their grip. Her wings ached because twenty some grown adults were heavy when she'd had to do so much healing after fighting an undead monstrosity.

And, she reflected, she was without her mantle.

But she could save these people. She put on a burst of speed and the pterrorwings receded into the distance. She knew they'd broken off the chase when those on her back cheered, their cries broken and tired but no less jubilant and relieved.

She flew higher to match the elevation of the steep cliffs on this part of the continent and soon she could see the small cluster of tents on the edge of the cliff. On one side were the banners of the Kirin Tor and on the other the sigil of Sunreaver's company. Horde, Alliance and Pandaren stopped what they were doing as she came into view and was identified as neither pterrorwing nor cloud serpent. Slowing her flight she found a clear area and attempted to land as gently as she could.

The outpost rushed forward when it was clear there were people on her back and the injured were handed down into hastily gathered stretchers. Alexstrasza watched Belloc rush off with his daughter in the direction of a Sunreaver mage who was already creating a portal. Alexstrasza made a mental note to learn the shape of the Vale so she could create a portal there in the future. When the last of her companions had disembarked she resumed her high elf form.

"Lady," Daghra called as she approached, bowing.

"Alexstrasza, please," she said holding out a hand which the tauren grasped.

"Alexstrasza." She frowned as she released the dragon's hand and folded her hand together before her. "Thank you. I believe I would have been killed like Edias was if you hadn't taken the brunt of the witch doctor's attack."

"I am sorry for your friend. Inside the palace I could do more in a smaller shape-"

The tauren waved a hand. "We were intent on escaping and a large dragon wouldn't have helped until we were outside and there you took out that mummified monster. Edias was a decent sort. His husband is a minor lord in Quel'thalas. Brightblade's going to have to deal with his wrath when word reaches him."

Alexstrasza bowed her head in regret.

"But I'm alive. Cymre's alive. Others are because you helped us. Others were dead before you showed up."

Alexstrasza accepted that with a nod. Daghra's eyes splayed as her frown deepened.

Alexstrasza stepped closer. "Something you wish to ask about?" She queries, keeping her voice low so it would not carry.

"I have not used my abilities to call spirits in a very long time," the tauren admitted. "I was never able to heal."

Alexstrasza squeezed her shoulder. "I am glad they answered your call. It took some of the burden off of me."

"It was as if I held her heart," she said, cupping her hands together as if carrying one. There was a mystified wonder in her voice and expression as the frown eased.

"Healing is a burden but also a mighty gift."

"What- How- I don't-"

Alexstrasza stopped her with another gentle squeeze. "Do what is right for you. Do what your heart tells you.. The rest will work out."

The tauren frowned thoughtfully and bowed. "Thank you," she said, then walked off deep in thought.

Alexstrasza watched her go until her attention was drawn by by the sound of shuffling feet. She smiled as the person she'd expected stood before her, soggy hat held in both hands.

"Dr. Jones I presume?" she quipped, trying to keep things light.

"You're a dragon."

She smiled.

His eyes grew wide. "You're the queen of the dragons."

"I was named such, yes." She inclined her head.

If anything his expression grew more alarmed. "Ma'am if I said or did anything to, uh, insult you-"

"Why would I be insulted?"

"I- Uh, have this habit of flirting, you maybe have noticed-"

She laughed. "I did. It was charming!"

"It was?" he blinked then grinned tentatively. "It was?"

She snorted a laugh. "Ravistrasz was less impressed."

His eyes grew wide again. "Oh. Right. I bet he is your actual son then. And also a dragon. A large, red . Flames."

Alexstrasza laughed and resumed her human form. Jones relaxed marginally then frowned suddenly. "He's not here?"

"He's gone to assist the Siege of Orgrimmar."

Jones let out a puff of air. "Yeah. That."

"Mmm," she murmured agreement.

"Uh, not to be rude after you saved my life and Cymre's and, well, all of us, but why are you pretending to be a human?"

"I'm looking for Highkeeper Ra," she admitted. "As I told Brann I didn't want to unduly influence your findings. Ra hasn't been seen in millennia."

"Independent verification," Jones said, nodding. "Well you're in luck! He was kept there," he said, jerking a thumb in the direction of Thunder Isle. "He's gone though. After he was freed her moped about the island for maybe a week, just... sitting there. Then he disappeared in a flash."

"So I was told." She frowned at the island, now hidden by distance and storm. "I was trying to be a bit circumspect in my search but of the Isle is still in conflict that might not be possible."

"Well we've been getting weird weather from an Island off the coast, here-" he patted at his pockets and finally pulled out a damp map. He crouched down and opened it up, holding it down with a couple rocks and his hand. "We're here. Thunder Isle is here," he said pointing out the feature. "There's an isle of Direhorns and Devilsaurs and more Zandalari than I care to see right now over here," he said, pointing out another island. "We have a team over there and they've been getting weird storms from this direction about the same time we've been getting them." He pointed at a blank spot on the map north of the continent. "Wind doesn't move like that and storms don't either. They sort of pick a direction and go unless they're being stirred up by something, right? Might not have seemed like it but the storms on the Icle today are a lot less crazy than they were when we landed with Archmage Proudmoore."

"And they lessened once Highkeeper Ra left?"

"Well, Lei Shien was also killed around the same time," Jones said, rubbing his chin. "So it could be something else but it's something to act on at least."

"It is. Thank you, Dr. Jones," Alexstrasza said, straightening and Dr. Jones got to his feet and carefully re-folded the map.

"Thank _you_. For saving us from almost certain death." His smile fell, expression becoming more serious. "We'd have died. Cymre would have died. I don't care for her father but she's not so bad." He swept his hat and the folded map into a bow. "A pleasure to assist you, your majesty."

"Please, call me Alexstrasza," she said. "Or Red?"

He ginned. "And anytime you decide you want to freelance as a translator, we would be more than happy to have you back, ma'am."

She chuckled. "I will keep that in mind." she paused then her smiled deepened into one that wasn't just politely on the surface. "Perhaps when my current task has concluded I'll drop by. Until then," she stepped away and resumed her natural shape, shaking out her aching wings, "I would suggest avoiding being kidnapped and nearly sacrificed, Dr. Jones."

Jones saluted her then held onto his hat as she leapt into the air, her wings creating a gust. She circled the area once in goodbye then angles for the north and the direction of her only clue, tenuous as it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes:

Thanks to JThorsten for giving some super-quick beta feedback. Thank you for the Kudos!

* * *

The northern coast of Pandaria was mostly sheer cliffs rising from the sea. Here and there were small fishing outposts and villages clinging to what little land there was to be had or just giving up entirely on the enterprise and building out into the water on huts held aloft by stilts. These were few and far between and to Alexstrasza's dismay she saw ruins and evidence of Zandalari raiding parties.

She flew across the edge of the continent keeping track of her position with the sun and then the stars once night fell. A storm formed on the horizon, sweeping in from a point of origin still east of her. It collided with the edge of Pandaria and dropped torrents of rain. Wild winds snatched at her wings and threatened to send even as great a flyer as she was into the side of the cliffs. Cold and exhausted, Alexstrasza pressed on. She would rest once she reached her destination.

She nearly missed the island in the heavy rain. The light of dawn barely reached through the clouds but there was a spot of sea, darker than the rest, which didn't churn. Alexstrasza landed on the rocky outcrop, perhaps a few square kilometers of desolate rock, and found some shelter in the lee of the island. She curled up and slept.

Alexstrasza woke around midday. The rain had lessened into a disconsolate drizzle and the sun was having better luck shining through the clouds. She shook herself free of excess moisture then flew into the air once more, circling the island and looking for a cave or an entrance, any signs of the Highkeeper's whereabouts. She found a likely opening in the rocks and landed outside the entrance. She was shocked when she saw the Keeper she'd been trying to find for months now, just sitting there.

Highkeeper Ra looked old and worn. He sat listlessly with his back against the wall of the cave. He wasn't even especially far inside the minimal shelter, only far enough so it kept most of the weather out. Even so, there was a noticeable buildup of dirt and grime the massive keeper seemed oblivious to, or perhaps just didn't care about. Ra looked up as she approached, then continued to contemplate the far wall, his head swinging down again as if it was too heavy to keep it turned.

"Dragon."

"Highkeeper Ra," Alexstrasza said, dipping her head respectfully. "You may not remember me but I am-"

"You are Alexstrasza, the Life-binder," Ra said. "If you want something, dragon, you will be sorely disappointed. Why are you here?"

Alexstrasza blinked and shuffled her paws, surprised and unsettled by the brisque tone as much as by the bite in his words. She cleared her throat and bowed her head again. "The dragons have lost their Aspects, Highkeeper. We sacrificed our Mantles to subdue Neltharion who had become the monster Deathwing and nearly broke the world. There were unforeseen consequences. We have had no new nests since that time. I have spoken with Keeper Freya and she does not have the power to restore our children."

Alexstrasza paused and looked up to see what reaction, if any, her words might have had with the Highkeeper. There was none for the Keeper continued to stare at the far wall, his eyes glowing dully. Alexstrasza continued.

"Freya told me the Mantles were supposed to be able to be sacrificed to protect Azeroth, but the other damages we have endured over the many millennia has taken a toll and robbed us of the ability to bear children." She paused again then continued. "There is still fight left in the dragons, Highkeeper, and Azeroth still needs guardians. Freya suspected that the restoration of our Mantles might be beyond the power of the Keepers but that you might have the power to fix our infertility." She bowed her head lower and fell silent, waiting for a reply from Ra.

There was a heavy sigh. "Child," he said with the weariness of epochs, "The Titans are dead. Freya had to have realized this when your mantles did not return. They're dead. All of them. Killed by Sargeras and consumed in flame. Even now he searches for this world. We are doomed, all of us. Be glad no more dragon children will be born to see the end of this world."

Alexstrasza felt a heavy gripping paw clench around her heart, talons digging in sharp points. "Highkeeper, not all is lost-"

"THERE IS NOTHING LEFT, DRAGON," the Highkeeper roared at her, his voice broken and ragged. "Nothing! All is lost! There is only the end!" The outburst faded quickly as the dejected keeper slumped back against the wall. "Go home to what remains of your people and take what comfort you can."

Drawing herself up, Alexstrasza marched over to Ra and transformed into her High Elf shape, the one Korialstrasz had loved most. She planted her feet as she stood across from Ra in his line of sight. "You may have given up, but we have not. Please, heal us!"

Ra sighed and lifted his hands, palms upwards. "I do not have the power. What was left of Aman'thul was taken and squandered by Lei Shien. It is uncertain if there would have been enough power to heal you even then." He let his hands fall to his lap. "The Titans are dead, dragon," Ra said, shaking his head. "I am sorry you are doomed but all of their creations are doomed. There is no hope."

"There is always hope!" Alexstrasza roared back, fist clenched. "Where there is life, there is always hope!" she said in a slightly more quiet tone.

Ra turned his head away, closing his luminous eyes. Alexstrasza fumed then ran from the cave, shifted into her true form and flew away over the water, back towards the mainland.

* * *

She flew up and over the mountains, through the snow and ice that covered Kun Lai and then swept down towards the Vale once more, looking for solace in the memory of the lovely land or perhaps something she could do to heal it. Alexstrasza landed, paws digging into the dry, broken earth. As her paws touched down, the last of her resolve seemed to seep into the soil, leaving her with only the impossibility of the tasks before her and the great, looming darkness of the future. The land, once golden and lovely, was sick on a scale that one dragon could not heal; Perhaps she might have done something if she'd still had her Mantle, but it was gone with so much else. Launching herself into the air with a small roar she flew over the southern mountain range into the verdant lands of the Valley of the Four Winds below.

Night was falling and the lights of towns and villages began to appear. One area in particular was brightly lit with festive lanterns and a merry bonfire in the center of the square. Many people were out and about. A festival of some kind. Curious and draw by the presence of so many people enjoying life, Alexstrasza landed. With some thought she assumed the form of a pandaren with deep red fur over cream. After a moment she decided to wear her horns.

It was a harvest festival in a farming community. The dual moons overhead were full and bright, adding to the illumination of the bright paper lanterns and the bonfire in the center where delicious food was roasting. The smell of wine and cooked pastries was thick in the air.

Dragons hadn't developed farming as part of their civilization. Because they'd never spent time cultivating grains, they'd never developed much in the way of baking. Which was a shame because many, many delicious things were done with sugar, butter and flour. Alexstrasza did not have a sweet tooth to the extent that Kalecgos did, but she couldn't deny she liked the occasional cookie.

"Hello!" called a tenor voice. A pandaren of similarly red fur waved as he approached her shadowed vantage point. "Join us!" the stranger said with a welcoming grin.

Surprised, Alexstrasza took a moment before responding. "I did not wish to intrude," she said, stepping into a brighter spot to meet the Pandaren.

He was tall and his fur practically glowed in the firelight. His eyes were also a luminous amber color. Alexstrasza wondered for a moment if she was speaking with one of her own flight, but he didn't smell like a transformed Red and even without her Mantle, she could still feel the kinship with her flight as an invisible bond; the ties which bound the dragons together had not been severed. This person was not of her flight.

"Lady Alexstrasza, if I am not mistaken?" the Pandaren said, bowing. He wore a tabard of the Lorewalkers she could see as the light illuminated his chest.

"I am," she said, bowing in return.

"We heard you were visiting our lands. Come, join us! Despite the turmoil and sadness we have much to celebrate! The harvest has been good and we are alive," the lorewalker said, gesturing around to the crowd of villagers, farmers, traders, elders and children who'd gathered to celebrate.

Alexstrasza felt tension leave her shoulders as she relaxed. The happy chatter was soothing and the roast did smell amazing. "I would not wish to impose."

"Not at all," The lorewalker said, drawing her into the crowd with a gentle touch at her elbow. "We have been blessed and you look as if you could use some good food." He held up a finger, "And if we know one thing here in Pandaria, it is food. Come! Join us."

She smiled and allowed herself to be drawn into the small festival. The sauces were rich and complex, the baked goods warm and sweet. She ate fowl and beast and even some fish provided by Jinyu neighbors of the farming community. The Lorewalker pressed bits of everything into her paws, exchanging her empty plates for full ones and handing her a variety of beers. The alcohol wasn't nearly enough to get her anywhere close to drunk, but she was able to sample a vast variety of the local brewing efforts.

And far from being put off by a dragon in their midst, the Pandaren welcomed her as one of their own. The brewers, impressed by how much she could drink without ill effect, began to offer her flights of their beers to pair with the food. Gradually the cold feeling of dread, the urge to run and hide and cry, left, replaced with happier warm feelings.

One of her host's compatriots got onto a table and began to tell a story, weaving magically created images into the air with silver light as he told the story of an adventurous pandaren cub. The few remaining children watched with rapt attention in a circle. The heads of the youngest began to nod off and she realized with a small chuckle that storytime was being held for the express purpose of settling the children before bed.

Tyranastrasz had told the most wonderous stories to their whelps. Korialstrasz had lifted magical images into the air to aid his co-mate's storytelling. Her eyes burned as tears dampened her fur. There was _life_ here. Life her people wouldn't experience again.

"Lady?"

She waved a hand. "I'm sorry. I- It has been a very hard year for us. I lost many I loved. Children. Husbands. Friends. So many."

"Ah. It was not my intent to flaunt our bounty, only to share it with one who would appreciate it," the lorewalker said gravely.

"I do!" she sniffed. "I do. I appreciate this gesture more than I can say. I-" she broke off and shook her head. "You do not need my burdens."

"No but I like to think I am a friend and friends do what they can to help lighten the load, do they not?"

Alexstrasza winced. "I heard about your Emperor. How he shed his burdens. All but one."

"Mmm. Pride."

She laughed, short and quiet and a bit wet. "Pride." she bowed her head. "We dragons know of pride. It is killing us by inches." She watched as the story ended and the children were picked up or led home. The mood changed as the children left and more beer was brought out as well as game boards. Musicians who'd been quiet for the story began to re-take their places.

"We dealt with our pride poorly, your Emperor and we dragons. We clung to it but we too found stagnation rather than growth." Alexstrasza bowed her head. "But no more. I will not let it get in my way. I will keep looking. I will. I am resolved."

"Let us walk and talk. This seems a much more serious conversation. If you wish to speak. Or we could sit and enjoy the music." He gestured to the band which had begun to play once more as the party spun up again. The children were gone, just to bed, she knew, but it was an image that stabbed at her heart.

"Let us walk," she agreed.

She followed the Lorewalker a bit away from the party where the light of the lanterns did not shine and the world was illuminated only by the light of the two moons high overhead.

"Would you share your troubles?"

She paused with the Lorewalker as the road stretched out before them, falling away into dark fields now settled and fallow for the winter. in the distance she could see other clusters of lit areas as lanterns lit the Valley like stars.

"We are dying. We have no new children since Deathwing's fall. In our moment of triumph, my people found slow death."

The lorewalker made a noise of concern.

"Recently I was reminded of a time when I had nothing. A time before I had any power at all. A-" she paused and smiled, changing what she'd been about to say. "A friend, one much younger and still full of life and hope reminded me of who I was. Who I am. He helped give me hope where I had none and made me confront my pride. I had not sought solutions outside of my own people. I had... accepted our defeat."

Alexstrasza sighed and lifted her face towards the sky. "Kalecgos restored my hope that there was a solution and I have been searching since. I thought Highkeeper Ra-Den might have the power to give us our children back. He denies he can."

"I love my people," she said. "I love life and living. I have been a mother many times over and each child was a special gift. Each child was a hope for our future. But now..." she trailed off. "Seeing the children here, so carefree and loved. I wanted this for my people. The death which has come for us is unnatural and I cannot stop it."

Sighing Alexstrasza turned to her silent companion. "And even now, my pride gets in my way. My first instinct is not to share our Sorrow or trouble anyone else for it's a Dragon problem and the Dragons must find a solution."

"Is there one?"

She shrugged. "I am not certain any longer. Ra was my best lead. Everyday more of my people lose hope. More grow old and die."

"You seem to be losing hope as well."

Alexstrasza bowed her head. "Perhaps I am. I do not wish to. Doing so will assure my people's death."

Ra's angry words seemed to echo in the air. _"There is nothing left, Dragon!"_

"I am resolved to see this to the end," she vowed, clenching her fists. "No matter what it might be."

Soft golden light to her left caught her attention and she she looked up, the Lorewalker had been replaced by Chi-Ji, the Red Crane. The Ancient tilted his head and covered her back with a luminous wing. She turned her face into the feathers of the crane's chest and cried.

"You have done so much, Alexstrasza," Chi-Ji said.

"Can you help us?" she asked. "What are children but Hope manifest?"

The crane closed his eyes for a moment then shook his head. "This is a thing beyond the power of the Celestials. That which wounds you is... deep and old and it is extensive," he admitted. "But I can give you my blessing, Alexstrasza."

The Crane dipped his head, touching his forehead to hers and she felt better. Empowered. Resolved as she had been when Kalecgos had first exposed them to Tyr's artifact. Her fears were still there, but the hope Ra had smothered blazed forward again. As long as she continued to fight there was a chance. She had faced impossible odds before and fought through them.

"Thank you."

"I think it is also good you are mindful of your Pride. You have shone a light on it. Shadows cannot grow where there is light, even in our hearts," he said, reaching out with a wing again and tapping one flight feather against her chest. He folded his wing and tilted his head. "Did the Highkeeper give you anything to go on to continue your search or will you look in another direction?"

Alexstrasza opened her mouth then closed it again. "Chi-Ji, Freya and Ra say the Titans are dead. All but Sargeras. Ra felt them die I think. Freya said we would not have these issues if they still lived."

The crane's feathers ruffled into a disturbed puff then flattened. Chi-ji looked to the side, his crest falling. "Oh. That is... That explains Ra-den's behavior with the Mogu. Oh my." He drew in a breath then sighed it out, his crest and head rising once more. "But there is one Titan." His head bobbed in a determined and resolved gesture. He fluffed his wings and settled them, setting his feet. "Our Titan still lives. And we shall protect her."

"I-" Alexstrasza paused as several thoughts clicked into place. "It would take the power of a Titan to restore us. There are only two left. One is a being of unimaginable evil and the other..." She felt her breath leave in a rush even as her heart seemed to swell. _Azeroth_ might have the power to restore them. "Chi-Ji, can the Celestials commune with Her?"

The crane blinked. "In my long life I have only felt the touch of Azeroth a few times and only very distantly. I have never spoken to her directly." He fluffed his wings. "The Keepers might know how to reach her. Or perhaps your sister?"

"Ysera has never spoken to her. At least not that I know of. But the Keepers might have a way of contacting her. Ra said he received part of Aman'thul's power. Perhaps he knows." She grinned and stepped away to resume her true form. "I will go ask."

The crane laughed joyously and embraced her in the draconic fashion, their heads tucked together, wings extended to the other. "Go and ask. May you find the answers you seek."

"Thank you," she said, giving the feathered head an extra nuzzle before she turned and launched into the air, heading back towards Ra's den of sulking and misery.

* * *

Alexstrasza crossed the Vale and Kun Lai on fast moving wind, intent on her goal. She arrived on the dismal island one more at sunrise. She landed with a thump, paws splashing water out of shallow puddles in the uneven ground.

"RA!" she roared, marking towards him.

"What?" the Highkeeper did not bother to lift his head.

"It would take the power of a Titan to restore us," Alexstrasza stated.

"The Titans are all dead."

"No," she corrected, letting her voice become more gentle. "They are not. _Two_ remain. Obviously I would never treat with the Master of the Legion." She flicked her tail in a gesture of disgust.

"Azeroth will never awaken. She is too damaged," Highkeeper Ra said.

Alexstrasza snorted. "You believe yourself sure of this, but you could be wrong."

"I am not wrong! We are doomed. There is no ho-"

Alexstrasza put a talon over his mouth. "Like you were wrong about the mortals who defeated Lei Shien and you at Thunder Isle?" She set her paw down and lowered her muzzle into his face. "There is _Hope_ , Highkeeper. Hope for us all."

Ra glared. "You've been talking to that _bird._ "

Alexstrasza bared her teeth in a grin. "And yet my point stands. I lost hope. I was reminded of it when I needed it." She sat on her haunches and looked down at the Highkeeper still sitting in his slump against the wall. "I must try. Can you help me commune with Her, Highkeeper?"

Ra sneered and looked away. "No. But it is not impossible," he admitted grudgingly. "It will be dangerous to try, especially since you no longer bear your Mantle. You'd be better off trying to bargain with spirits." he waved a dismissive hand. "He's coming you know. If you manage to rouse Her enough to save you, you'll just be sending your children into Fel flames and death." He looked her in the eye. "They come."

Alexstrasza growled and let the club of her tail thump again the floor, smashing the rocks and shaking the cavern. "They were rebuffed before. Great champions have risen in the world. They defeated Yogg-saron, C'thun, Lei Shein. Deathwing!" She grinned sharply at him. "Even you."

Ra glared but there was something thoughtful in his expression.

"Come out of hiding," she said, rising to her feet. "Our Titan is not dead and needs us to protect her. I will continue to seek a way for the dragons to continue among her guardians who are becoming a Legion of their own." She turned and walked away, pausing only to call over her shoulder. "Sulk in your cave if you must. The rest of us are going to fight." Alexstrasza gathered her feet and leapt into the air. She would find Ysera. Perhaps her Sister would have thoughts on how to ask Azeroth for help.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexstrasza flew away from Ra's island, feeling the rain wash over her scales. It was cool and cleansing. Ysera was likely to be in Hyjal and if she was not then one of her children would tell Alexstrasza where to find her. Closing her eyes, she reached out for the familiar feeling of Nordrassil and wove a portal large enough for her to fly through.

It was a clear, calm night in Hyjal and starlight filtered through the massive branches of the World Tree. A green sailed in from one of the upper branches, a second following only a few wingbeats behind. The two dragons roared greetings as they fell into escort on either side. Alexstrasza knew the elder of the two; Tyranikus, one of her nephews. He'd chosen to name himself after his uncle Tyranastrasz. The younger female was a slender green with a subtle dapple pattern to her scales.

"Aunt!" Tyranikus called. "Welcome to Nordrassil! Are you here to visit mother?"

"I am if she isn't too busy."

"Never for you, Auntie! Follow us!" Apparently in a good mood, he flipped his wings and dove for the ground, winding between the branches and leaves with ease.

"Honestly." His companion sighed and shook her head as only a consort could and followed at a more sedate pace.

Chuckling to herself, Alexstrasza followed with a bit more dignity than her nephew. She took it as a good sign that the greens were in good spirits. If they were then perhaps Ysera was as well. And if she was not, then Alexstrasza would drag her out by the tail and see if Chi-Ji couldn't help her get the Green's attitude changed.

Alexstrasza was led to a cleared area on an upper meadow above the lake. Her escorts landed and shifted into humanoid shapes and Alexstrasza followed their lead. The male took on the appearance of a night elf with a wild and bushy green beard over purple skin. He looked rather ursine which matched the stocky build of his natural shape. The dappled female took on the appearance of a dryad, her delicate hooves dancing out of the landing clearing.

Alexstrasza assumed her usual humanoid shape and let out an 'ooof!' as her nephew grabbed her in a bearhug.

"Goodness! I am glad to see you as well," she said, getting over her surprise and returning the hug. Tyranikus was of an age with Kalecgos, give or take a few millennia, and one of Ysera's youngest.

"This is my patrolling partner Dyera," he introduced the other dragon.

"Well met," Alexstrasza said, inclining her head.

Dyera made a little curtsey, dipping her head to the dragonqueen. "Lady Alexstrasza. Lady Ysera is this way. If you'll follow Tyran, I'll go ahead and let her know you're here." The dragon bounded off on the legs of a doe, nimble as one of the actual dryads who helped the druids and Green flight tend to Nature.

The path wound down from the upper meadow towards the edge of the Well. "Mother has been very busy since she returned from the last gathering," he explained and it was easy to hear the smile in his voice. "She's... Merithra and I have been worried about her but she's been more motivated as of late. What she's working on now- Well I won't steal her thunder."

Her nephew was practically _giddy_. This boded well. The path wound down then around one of the buildings the druids used. Alexstrasza was greeted with the sight of her sister on her hands and knees in the dirt in her humanoid form. Beside her were other dragons in humanoid forms and an assortment of druids, dryads, and grove-keepers. There were a variety of small plants being cultivated along with faintly glowing flowers. The magic of Nature flowed freely around the plants as clusters of dragons and druids had their heads together or moved about watering, digging and planting. Ysera looked up as Dyera pointed out Alexstrasza.

"Planting a garden?" Alexstrasza asked, for this is what it looked like her sister was doing.

Her sister smiled and laughed, a short bark but genuine. "Something like that, come here, I can use you."

Alexstrasza decided to just kneel in the dirt beside her, dignity be damned.

Ysera bumped her shoulder against hers. "You have been busy, or so I have been told... yes. I was told this." Ysera frowned into the distance. The Green Aspect was, in many ways, still "waking up" and was not entirely coherent at all times.

"It looks like you have been busy too," Alexstrasza said.

Ysera's focus returned. "I have given much thought to what Kalecgos argued. I have listened to my Flight. They have been saying much of what he said."

"So have my reds."

Ysera nodded and reached out to pat the mound of ground before her. "Help me?" She lifted a hand and glowing green power surrounded her fingers. Alexstrasza lended her powers to her sister's and closed her eyes in contentment. There was something _satisfying_ about working together with the energies of the other flights, and especially with the Nature magics of the green. Life and Nature were closely intertwined.

Alexstrasza let her sister have control and felt the tendril of their combined powers seep into the ground and surround a small seedling. Within moments, a sprout appeared, breaking through the rich earth and climbing towards the sky. Ysera let go of their powers with a small satisfied noise.

"I did not think you would mind. I took some saplings of the great redwoods from your nesting grounds."

"Not at all. What are you doing with them?" The great trees had originally been a gift from Ysera; a heartier, grander strain of the redwoods already found in the high mountain valley the reds had chosen as their primary nesting place.

"I have a plan. It came to me in a dream. Or perhaps it was a thought I had ages ago and had let go because I had other things to do. Or maybe I thought it wasn't possible. I don't know." She looked up at her sister, "but when we left Wyrmrest I asked my people what they wished to do. And I listened. They wanted to help Malfurion and his druids. They wanted to see the world, visit the Jade Forest, become rangers and teach conservation to the younger races they way we taught the dragon Flights."

"That all sounds wonderful. And you wished to start a garden?" Alexstrasza asked, her tone gently teasing.

Ysera's grin was mischievous. "Something like that." She shoved Alexstrasza's shoulder. "Tag!" Her sister raced off, nimble as any forest creature, her laughter floating back.

Stunned Alexstrasza watched her sister bound away before she let out an indignant squawk and raced after her, shedding the decidedly inappropriate, but very pretty, high heeled boots for the more practical boots of her human archeologist guise. Ysera stopped at the top of a rise and looked back to see if her sister followed. She laughed and dashed away as Alexstrasza followed, hot on her heels. Giggling, Ysera waved a hand and a curtain of greenery parted revealing the entrance to a barrow. She dashed in and down the winding slope, her laughter echoing off the halls.

Alexstrasza caught up to her at a large cavern some distance from the surface. Massive crystals were held suspended by large roots and some magic. Water burbled in from above in a delightful waterfall and flowed around the room, creating a network of channels. The whole of the room was charged with Nature magic and Alexstrasza paused because Life was here too; the breath of Eonar echoed in the room. The channels formed magical circles and interconnected runes, their very nature an echo of _Norgannon's_ power. The construction was new, the corners still sharp.

Ysera hopped across the floor without disturbing the water to kneel on the central island, a small mound surrounded by a perfect circle of cut stone. A golden crystal suspended above glowed with what felt like sunlight.

"We redirected some of the Well's waters here," Ysera said. "They flow in and out of this place in a natural cycle. We had to build underground to get the flow to work without employing mechanical pumps. These are why I borrowed trees from your Flight's lands."

She gestured and Alexstrasza saw that there were several saplings planted in the earth. Each had been grafted with another plant. "What are you making?"

"World Trees," Ysera said. "Good ones. These have already been blessed by Cenarius. In time I hope whatever remaining power the flights have can be used to bless these as well. My flight is going to train a generation of guardians. When we are gone, Azeroth will have these trees and many guardians." She smiled faintly. "Perhaps my flight will be able to look after them in the Dream."

Alexstrasza sank to her knees beside her sister and put an arm around her shoulders. "This is wonderful, Ysera."

"They live in the Dream already. They are cultivars but already becoming their own essences." She reached out to touch one of the little plants with a smile. " I hope to become good friends with these before I fade."

"I am certain it will be so and that it will be a long time from now, sister."

"That is my hope but we shall see. What have you been busy doing?"

"Thinking about what Kalec said and acting on those thoughts."

"Vague." Ysera arched an eyebrow. "Vague and cryptic saying are far more Nozdormu's style, not yours."

Alexstrasza nudged her sister. "I was getting to the point." She drew in a breath and let it out. "The death which stalks our race is unnatural. I have been looking for a way to undo the damage so we might have nests again."

Ysera's head turned sharply. "Have we not tried everything we could think of?"

"And that is our problem, sister. Pride. We did everything _we_ could think of, and found nothing. But we did not ask for help."

Ysera frowned. "And who should we run to, sister? We are the guardians of this world. Or were. Who do we consult? The younger races?" She shook her head. "We are supposed to protect them and even so we have run to them in times of trouble too often."

Alexstrasza frowned back. "Pride, Ysera. They have grown up, these younger races. And while I have come to agree with Kalecgos that there is still a place for Dragons on Azeroth, we are not her only protectors anymore. You teaching the Druids, even before the Hour of Twilight, is proof enough of that."

"I concede the poin-..." she halted instantly, "Did you find a solution?" Ysera rose higher on her knees, gripping her sister's shoulders, eyes wide and full of hope.

"No, but I am following leads."

"Oh," Ysera sat back, letting her hands drop.

"I spoke with Freya. We know the precise shape of what ails us and what happened to cause it to be so. I spent some time searching for Highkeeper Ra, because Freiya did not have the power to fix us. I found him but he does not have the power." Alexstrasza lowered her voice. "I suspect only a Titan has the power to heal us."

"Eonar! She can- What? Alexstrasza, what is it?"

Alexstrasza considered not telling her for a brief moment; of sparing her sister the shock and pain. Ysera was the younger dragon by half a day, barely any time at all in their eons of living, but Alexstrasza still felt the need to protect her clutch-sister. But her sister was strong and had stood by, shoulder to shoulder, since the beginning of dragonkind. They might very well live to see the end of dragonkind. The impulse passed. No one would be served by withholding the information and Alexstrasza did not wish to have so great a secret from her sister.

"You are worrying me," Ysera said, putting a hand on Alexstrasza's shoulder. "Surely whatever upsets you will be less upsetting if you tell me."

"Freya and Ra believe the Titans may be dead, sister," Alexstrasza said, her voice pitched low. She'd had some time to live with the news.

"D- Dead? Impossible!" Ysera said, leaning back, eyes wide. "Such a thing cannot be! All of them?"

Alexstrasza nodded.

"No... No. They must be mistaken."

"Highkeeper Ra was sure enough he gave up and the Mogu took his power," Alexstrasza said. "Freya told me they should have been summoned by all of us losing out mantles at once. They did not show." Ysera had begun to cry silently. Alexstrasza felt tears fall down her own cheeks

"No... Eonar... How? What can kill a Titan let alone many?"

"Another Titan, sister."

"Anoth-" Ysera's eyes glowed, her hands forming into fists. "That- I will slay him!"

And it might come to that, Alexstrasza thought to herself. She watched her sister's ire fade into a melancholy. The Green wiped her eyes then turned her attention to the grafted saplings.

"Is this useless then?"

"Not at all!" Alexstrasza reassured. "No and neither is our plight. I spoke with Chi-Ji while I was in Pandara looking for Ra, and he made me realize something. It would take the power of a Titan to restore us and there is one Titan who yet lives. One who might help us... if we can reach her."

Ysera looked up, her eyes wide. "Azeroth?"

Alexstrasza nodded. Her sister had always been quick. "Can you reach her in the Dream?"

"I wasn't supposed to," Ysera said, quiet agony in her voice. "When I had my Mantle and when I lived in the Dream I was to watch over her, but never disturb her." She half-smiled. "It was a bit like watching over a pile of sleeping whelps. Watch but do not disturb, lest chaos erupt." She shook her head. "In any case she was... deep. Beyond. It is hard to put into words. It... There is our Reality. And there is the Dream. And the Dream was not only a template but an aspiration as dreams often are. And Azeroth... It was as if she were in a different, deeper level than the Dream, as different from my realm as it is from reality. And Sister, it was good that she is there. It makes it that much harder for Nightmare and corruption to reach her bright heart."

"Do you think we could rouse here? Make contact? She is powerful and even if she is still forming she might be able to help us. Ra said it might be dangerous-"

"It is. To her as well as to us, but mostly to us."

"How does it endanger her?"

"She is deep and far away from harm. Each time she rouses it is an opportunity for injury, which is why I was told never to do it." She frowned. "Also there was the potential that her great power would be uncontrolled and she might accidentally vaporize me. I am... not entirely certain if Tyr was joking."

Alexstrasza's lips pressed together, her eyes stinging. Was it worth exposing her charge to danger to ask for help? Or was it Pride to die stoically when she felt in her hear that their plea would be answered if they could manage to gain Azeroth's attention. Or was it Pride speaking now, to believe the Dragons were so important the risk was worth it.

The two sisters sat in contemplation, the only sound the burbling of water as it flowed around the saplings.

New world trees! Alexstrasza's heart soared over the very idea! A World tree brought life and balance to Azeroth, it served the Dream as well as the waking world. They were fundamentally _good_ things.

Clever Ysera. And she'd already convinced Cenarius to join in on the plan! Alexstrasza smiled. When her sister got something in her head, she never did it by halves. Ysera the tenacious! Looking over at her sister, she saw her jaw was set and her eyes had narrowed. If she'd been in her natural form, the club of her tail would have been twitching as she thought.

A fist clenched around Alexstrasza's heart. Such cleverness would one day be gone, as one day Alexstrasza would be gone. One day the last dragon would lie down in Wyrmrest, take their final breath, and then dragons would be gone from Azeroth for good.

"Let us find her," Ysera said, rising to her feet and looking down at the blinking Alexstrasza.

"But-"

"It's dangerous? Yes."

"But to Azeroth!"

"Sister," Ysera said, "She has been infested with the Black Empire and survived. The Legion came and she lived. The Nightmare stalks the Dreamways and yet she persists." Ysera held up a hand cutting her sister off before she could do more than open her mouth.

"Azeroth survived that because she had help. The Titans and Keepers, then we dragons and now these mortal races. Of which we are now one, I suppose. My point-" she broke off and collected her thoughts. "My point is that this is not natural and there is still a world to protect and she has been disturbed before. But we would be coming gently and as friends, because we want to continue to protect her."

"Are we worth the risk?" Alexstrasza asked.

Ysera was silent for a long moment. "Yes. But I don't think we're the ones who can judge that. So let us ask the one who can."

The fist around Alexstrasza's heart eased a bit. She stood. "Let us ask then."

When they returned to the surface, Alexstrasza sent word to her reds that she was in Hyjal with Ysera. Then the two sisters assumed their natural forms and approached one of the handful of physical gateways to the Emerald Dream.

"What I visited you before, I was asleep," Alexstrasza said. "And so were you."

Ysera snorted a laugh. "You have my permission to enter the Dreaming, sister. I will see you on the other side!" The Green bared her teeth in a challenging grin then closed her eyes and faded from view, seeming to dissolve from reality.

"Old show off," Alexstrasza chuckled as she took her first step through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexstrasza emerged into the Emerald Dreamway and scared half a dozen druids who'd been conversing in the middle of the field, the one in the form of a nightsaber jumping straight up into the air.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you," she said when the druid had landed. Whatever they said in return was lost as a flock of whelplings and one very excited fairy dragon mobbed her.x

"Auntie!"  
"Great-Auntie!"  
"Yay! Alexstrasza!"  
"Visitors!"

Stunned for a brief moment, Alexstrasza laughed before she began to greet the whelps and the fey dragon, Brightwing.

"Children, leave her alone, we have some important things to do. You can mob her for cuddles later," Ysera said as she hovered over the ground.

Reluctantly the whelps let go of the red, flew in a circle around Ysera and then flew off in a chatting flock. Leaving only the fey dragon who'd perched on Alexstrasza's head.

"You too, Brightwing. Go make sure the little ones don't get into too much trouble,"

"Kay!" the smaller dragon said, blinking away and reappearing mid-flutter closer to the flock of whelps.

"The little ones look good," Alexstrasza noted.

Yesera landed and did not quite meet her sister's eye. "Here they are effectively immortal. Not even the bronzes have a refuge such as this, though they can approximate such things." She looked up into the sky of the Dreaming, the warm light illuminating the grove, cast dappled patterns onto her scales. "It is selfish of me, I know, but if the Bback flight was to be Azeroth's first line of defense, we were to be her last. Even when I felt we had been utterly defeated, I still ordered all the whelps here and as many of my drakes as I could. We will eventually give way to the mortal druids, but I wanted them to live as long and peacefully as they could."

Alexstrasza extended a wing over her sister's back and nuzzled at the frills along her jaw. "I understand. And I understand my reds cannot live here nor the bronzes or blues. None of us blame you for trying to keep your Charge."

Ysera relaxed and returned her sister's nuzzle briefly. "Come on. We have some ways to go."

The two sisters flew through the Emerald Dream, Alexstrasza following Ysera. It was like the waking world and yet not. Colors were oversaturated and vibrant in many places and muted and foggy in others. Distance and time seemed to have no meaning. One moment they flew over a sleepy but clear depiction of Thunder Bluff and the next was a fuzzier Orgrimmar. Eventually her sister began to climb into the sky. Even this far into the Dreaming, it seemed as if they had been travelling for a long time. On and on Ysera flew, the winds of the peaks strong. Then Alexstrasza began to see wood. Branches curling down across the stone and into the cracks and peaks. The clouds above them parted and a massive tree, it's branches still far above, could be seen.

At first she thought it might be Nordrassil but no, that didn't seem quite right. Far above the lowest branches, she could see tiny figures flocking together. The branches at these heights were ghostly, fading in and out of view as the flying creatures also wove in and out of view, their bodies all configurations and colors, yet each one oddly transparent.

Ysera's flight leveled out and she found a perch on the exposed root of the great tree. She set a paw against the wood, stroking the bark then looked at her sister.

"When Aviana and the other Ancients were restored to fight for Hyjal, this place began to grow more distinct. I remember it from before. It was even larger then. You can still see the echos above."

"G'hanir?"

Ysera nodded, her eyes fixed on the boughs above, still impossibly far from where they were. "It was only an echo after Aviana died. For the next ten-thousand years we could see ghostly images, but the tree was physically absent from the Dreaming. Since her restoration part of G'hanir has returned to us here. But the upper boughs... You can see them better now but you can never reach them not matter how long or how high you fly. That is not the way to reach those boughs." Ysera's wings rustled. "Their realm touches the shadowlands. I haven't seen my lost loves there. They're too far to see. But I know they are there." She smiled at her sister. "And I know your loved ones await you. May that day be long in coming." Ysera nuzzled her sister's head.

"But we are not here to look across the gulf of eternity, my sister. This was the first thing created in the Dream. My power is not as it was, but if I have any chance of reaching Azeroth, it will be from here." Ysera settled onto the branch, tucking her feet and wings against her body. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

Alexstrasza settled beside her sister, and waited.

And waited.

She opened her eyes and watched the figures high above. The souls of all winged creatures on Azeroth would one day fly among the branches of G'hanir. She thought of the consorts and children she'd lost. The friends. Was Neltharion there or had his soul been consumed by the Old Gods and their terribly powers? Was Malygos there, free of his madness and once more the curious and clever dragon she'd called brother? Her heart ached for the wisdom of Tyranastrasz and the comfort of Korialstrasz.

"You can always join them, you know," a voice said to her left, filled with sharp amusement.

Alexstrasza started, her head whipping around. Aviana perched on the next root over. She was even larger than the two dragons here at the heart of her realm. Her golden harpy eyes were sharp and watched with the careful gaze of a predator. Great talons flexed into the bark, impossibly sharp. She smirked at Alexstrasza, her hands flexing.

Alexstrasza inclined her head but never dropped her eyes. "One day I will. But not today, great one."

Aviana laughed, the croaking sound of a raven. She fluffed her feathers and relaxed onto the branch, swishing her tail and tucking her wings. Her gaze turned from the pair of dragons to a point behind Ysera who was beginning to wake from her trance.

Aessina dissolved into view, the great spirit of Nature hovering over the roots of the tree. "Are you giving my friends a hard time?" she asked.

Aviana croaked another laugh. "Nothing they cannot handle. You requested us. We are here." She cocked her head at Ysera. "Speak."

Ysera explained what Alexstrasza had discovered. She concluded with their current plan. "We wish to speak with Azeroth."

Aviana's headcrest rose in surprise. "Why did you summon us then?" she asked.

"We understand there is some risk to Her," Alexstrasza answered. She looked from one Ancient guardian to the other. "Are we worth it?"

"Yes," Aessina answered promptly. "You are of her as we are, though you were refined and given gifts by the Titans. I do not see how the loss of some of her forces would benefit our great Earthmother. Do you not agree?" she asked Aviana.

The massive Harpy's gaze had turned shrewd once more. Her silence continued for some time. Alexstrasza, shifted closer to her sister. Ysera likewise pressed her side against her sister as they waited for the judgement of the Ancient.

"You have been nearly slain," Aviana finally said. "You have sacrificed and bled for this world. My realm is filled with countless dragons who gave their lives for this world. And while you are wounded you yet fight." She smiled, a feral terrifying grin. "I was slain and resurrected. You have not been brought so far. Yet. Your kind are worthy guardians. When next the minions of the Old Gods or the Legion appear on this world, I would have your people fill the skies and rend them to _shreds_." Aviana's great clawed feet flexed again on the root.

"You have your answer then, dear friends," Aessina said, her voice a musical whisper of wind.

"Do you know how best we might contact her?" Ysera asked.

Aviana snorted. "No, but you did not come to us for that. You merely wished to know if your lives were worth keeping. They are."

"Thank you," the sisters murmured, together."

"Good hunting," Aviana said then launched herself into the sky. One moment she was there the next she was gone.

Aessina laughed gently. "My dear friends, I too wish you well. I have felt her moods on occasion but I have never spoken with Azeroth." The great whisp hovered closer. "Should you find her, give her my love?" The wisp winked then dissolved from view.

Alexstrasza blinked at the place where she'd been. "That was at once very validating and far less helpful than I had anticipated."

Ysera sighed and fell against her sister. "Agreed." She huffed a breath.

"Ideas?"

"Get settled," Ysera said, doing so herself. "I'll see if I cannot guide us deeper."

Alexstrasza did as instructed. "I am ready."

"Good now- A moment." Ysera looked out over the mountain.

Following her gaze, Alexstrasza saw a trio of green dragons fade into view as they drew closer. The dragon in the center was a glorious spring green with summer-gold accents. "That is Merithra is it not?"

"It is. Something must have happened."

"Mother! Aunt! I am glad to have caught you before you went deeper," Merithra said as she alighted on a root nearby.

"What is it?"

"Ravistraz is on his way to the Well. He is looking for you Aunt."

The two sisters exchanged a look. "We'll return to this," Alexstraszasa said.

"Of course. Follow me. I will leave you to the nearest exit."

* * *

Alexstrasza and the other dragons emerged from the Dreamway portal in Hyjal some time later. It was early night and soft lanterns lit the housing spaces the druids used.

"Mother!"

Alexstrasza looked up as Ravi sailed down from a perch higher in Nordrassil. He landed at a trot as he approached. Alexstrasza and Ysera exchanged frowns.

"Ravi? What is going on?" Alexstrasza asked

"A trial!"

"A trial?" Ysera asked, tilting her head. "Whose?"

"Garrosh Hellscream, Aunt. Mother, your presence has been requested. He is to be tried in Pandaria, the Celestials will sit in judgement."

Alexstrasza sat on her haunches. "I see. I will attend. Come with me, sister?"

"Me?"

"You," Alexstrasza said, nudging her with a wing. "Once that business is concluded perhaps we might have another conversation with the August Celestials. Yu'lon may have some wisdom to share."

"And Chi-ji, some hope," Ysera added.

"Don't sound so cynical! Also the food is lovely."

"I suppose a change of scenery might be nice. I understand the Vale has been damaged. Perhaps I might have some thoughts on how to restore it if I see it in person."

* * *

The trial was difficult.

Not her part when she was called to take the stand by High Priestess Whisperwind. She'd made her peace with the terrible violations she and her people had suffered at the hands of the Dragonmaw orcs. It was an old pain but one she could endure.

The gathered crowd had stood in respect when she'd been called. Alexstrasza's gaze had swept across the crowd. Her heart swelled with love and mutual respect for those present. Some she knew personally, many she did not. They had not extended such courtesy to the others who'd taken the stand and they'd done so unified.

Her eyes had met Chi-Ji's from where he sat with the other August Celestials in their mortal guises. The Red Crane had smiled and inclined his head to her, the actions unnoticed as all eyes were focused on her.

Harder had been to hear how others had suffered at the hands of Garrosh Hellscream and the regime he'd cultivated within the Horde. She'd not envied Baine Bloodhoof's task of acting as the defense.

Through the Bronze Flight's magic, all present had been able to witness moments in time that Tyrande, as Accuser, had deemed relevant to her case. Hearing of Anduin's harrowing experience had raked savage claws across her heart. Seeing it had let them sink deeper. And Jaina Proudmoore... The screams as her people turned to violet ash under her fingers, as she scratched at the ground in madness borne of grief, trying to recover and reassemble her lost apprentice.

Alexstrasza shivered and pulled the thick cloak she'd been given more tightly around her shoulders. Sleep would not come and so she'd found a perch high on the roof of Xuen's temple and returned to her pandaren form. A light thump heralded the arrival of another. The scratch of clawed feet became the soft steps of another pandaren as Chi-Ji shifted into his favored pandaren form, that of a robust male with fire-red fur. He held a woven basket in one hand. He held it up in silent offering.

Alexstrasza scooted to the side so he might sit down. The Red Crane did so and opened the ties on the basket revealing delicate sweet buns, still warm to the touch. Steam swirled into the air lit by the moons. He handed her a sticky bun and ate one himself. The bun had delicious red-bean paste inside, the texture of the pastry light and wonderful.

"I am grateful for the lives you restored to us today," Alexstrasza said. In Garrosh's escape many people had died. The Red Crane, in a display of power seldom seen since the War of the Ancients some ten thousand years ago, had resurrected them all.

Chi-Ji bowed his head. "It was the right thing to do and what I believe Azeroth needed. There were too many important lives needlessly lost. The repercussions would have been felt for ages." He chewed thoughtfully on a second sticky bun. "I believe that many will take their experience here as an opportunity to heal."

Jaina Proudmoore, Kalec's chosen mate, had been one of those to die and be restored. There was still pain in her eyes, but the smouldering fire of fury had been extinguished. She'd left under her own power, but Kalecgos had hovered as they walked to the portal.

"How is your hunt?"

Alexstrasza sighed. "My sister and I will be going deep into the Dream to attempt contact. If that does not work then I do not know what to do."

"Yet?"

"Hm?"

"You do not know what you will do yet," he gently corrected, pressing another pastry into her hands. "I know you will figure something out."

"Do you know something I do not? Perhaps you've been speaking to the Bronzes?"

Chi-Ji chuckled. "Not as such, no, but... I have a good feeling about you. We always have." He smiled. "I remember the day Freya introduced this group of strange-looking beings to us in the Vale. You'd raced down from the summit, trailing snow and ice in your wakes. The ground trembled when Neltharion romped around chasing after Nozdormu who he could never quite catch."

"Malygos and Yu'lon found a quiet spot by the lake and spoke for days," Alexstrasza added, heart trembling at the memories. Her vision grew watery.

"And there were two sisters who clung to one another as they walked around the valley, taking in the sights as much as one another," Chi-Ji said, favoring her with a soft smile. "For Ysera would soon take up her charge in the Dream."

"I'd forgotten that part," Alexstrasza admitted. "I thought I would never see her again, but it was not so. I saw her projected self quite often. She visited me in my own dreams and drew me into her realm. But in that moment we did not know how it would be." She chuckled. "It seems silly now but I was terrified of being left alone in this world without her, but I was so proud of her, of us, of the job she'd been granted."

"She wants to grow more World Trees, " Alexstrasza told him.

"Such a thing would be most welcome."

They spoke of Ysera's plans and speculated on what might happen with Garrosh. Chi-Ji spoke of the recovery that was ongoing in Pandaria and Alexstrasza spoke of the more personal aspects of her search. Chi-Ji wondered if perhaps he should join the archeologists for a season or two and she'd laughed. They were avoiding the harder, darker topics, but in the moment it was what Alexstrasza needed to hear. There had been enough death and destruction today.

And yet there'd been an odd peace in Xuen's temple, as if no one quite knew what to do next and had no desire to start another fight. Alexstrasza returned to her family the following morning, waiting for word from her sister.

* * *

When word came, it was not a summons to join Ysera in the Emerald Dream, but for a happier purpose; She would assist in the growing of a Word Tree on Theramore island. For the ritual they enlisted the aid of not only Malfurion Stormrage, but Farseer Nobundo. Ysera and Malfurion had determined that the aid of a Shaman to help prepare the ground and strengthen the tree's connection to Azeroth would be beneficial.

The memorial to those lost was solemn. Prince Anduin had conducted the service. Alexstrasza had waited quietly beside her sister, Nozdormu, Malfurion and Nobundo. Kalecgos would make their number complete, but he stood behind his mate for now. The two were closer than they'd been at the start of the trial. Jaina was preoccupied with her own thoughts and memories but she leaned back against Kalec as the tears fell. Kalec stood in support, his eyes on Jaina, watching her with love and concern.

The humans finished their ceremony and Prince Anduin stood before the crowd once more. "Before we close, I have been told there is one left who wishes to speak on behalf of many, to the Lady of Theramore."

Jaina's eyes grew wide as she looked up then around. Kalec took her hand and spoke quietly. Alexstraza and the others took this as their cue and stood behind him..

"You told me you wished to see this place look less scarred and more alive." His tone was soft as were his eyes.

Jaina nodded mutely.

"With your permission, Lady Jaina, we would like to do that for you. Give this place some new life and begin to heal the land here."

Jaina looked from one face to the other then nodded again.

Kalecgos bowed solemnly to Jaina then turned to the others. The Archdruid opened the box he'd been carrying and Ysera lifted out a small sapling. The party of three moved to the center crater of the island, walking down the slope with careful steps. The others arranged themselves in an incomplete circle around it.

Nobundo called to water and the pool receded into the soil, revealing mud and green algae. With careful hands the shaman and druid dug a shallow hole and the green dragon settled the sapling. Then the druid, the shaman, and the dragons took up equidistant spots around the tree and began to cast a spell.

Nobundo began a steady chant, a solid cadance like a heartbeat or the crashing waves of the nearby shoreline. The ground trembled under their feet and the soil grew more brown and healthy looking as he dropped his earth and water totems. Spirits, called by his will, manifest then sank into the ground. Soon the crater was full of healthy brown mud and the barest suggestion of earth spirits moving under the soil.

Malfurion's part involved more lyrical chanting, his deep voice whispered between the shaman's deeper tones like a breeze through leaves. Where he stood, the scrubby grass, which had only just begun to grow, became verdant and thick. Around the tree too, green things began to emerge from the dark mud.

The dragons joined the casting. The deep blue and violet of Kalec's arcane magic formed sigils and circles around him, precise, orderly and intricate. Around Alexstrasza, circles within circles of orange-red light formed, each glyph seeming to flicker and move with it's own inner life, like flames. Ysera's power was green and vibrant with the warmth of spring and renewal but the savage power of Nature. Nozdormu's golden magic looked like sand and wind, time and change, glittering like gold in the overcast light. The magic circles intertwined and intersected as they formed in ethereal patterns around the crater, the casters and the little tree planted in the center.

Then they began to sing in counterpoint to the chanting. The dragons began to sing in counterpoint to the chanting. The words were drawn from the magic they conjured, the words a mixture of the language the Titans have used as well as the draconic they had used since their ascension. It felt wonderful to work together like this once more. A part of Alexstrasza not focused on wielding the Fires of Life mourned that Neltharion and Malygos were not present. But she rejoiced that Kalecgos had joined them and that they'd found such wonderful support among the shaman and druids.

The voices of the dragons blended with Malfurion and Nobundo's deep basso chanting as they continued to weave their spell, drawing on the spirits, nature, the arcane, time and life itself. The sapling in the crater began to grow.

The ground shuddered and rippled as the tree's roots spread out wide and deep, anchoring it into the earth at the edge of the sea. The trunk thickened as it grew upwards, its branches stretching towards the sky, leaves unfurling into dark green. The ground shifted under the now thick carpet of grass as the land reformed and rose, evening out the crater as the tree reached upwards.

Soon everyone was no longer standing at the edge of a crater, but near the top of a small hill. At the center, where her tower had been, stood a majestic tree with deep red bark, sturdy branches and green leaves. Buds formed and opened into flowers the color of magic, filling the air with a sweet scent. The blossoms, in fact the whole tree, seemed to vibrate with energy, a blending of the power used by the casters standing around the base.

The song continued for several moments more as the ground and the tree seemed to solidify, as if the tree had been there for ages instead of minutes. The height the tree reached was near the height her tower had been. The broad branches sheltered the area which had seen the most devastation. Then the voices began to slow, the casters stepping away from their work as a settled feeling fell over the crowd. Kalecgos ended his casting as the others did, the final notes harmonizing. The spell ended. The crowd was silent save for the crash of the waves against the shore and the slight creak of the tree's branches as they caught in the wind.

The dragons, shaman and druid bowed to the new tree then to one another then approached the small gathering of survivors; Jaina, the few minders and the children who'd been taken to safety before the initial attack.

Malfurion extended a hand to Jaina and she reached out, placing her hand in his. He turned her palm upwards and placed a dainty pink blossom there. He stepped back to stand near Tyrande. Alexstrasza approached with her sister.

"We cannot replace what was lost here, Lady Jaina," she said with sincere sadness. "But we can heal the land and memorialize what had been built here, and the lives of those who died here. We can choose life over death." She gently closed Jaina's fingers over the delicate looking flower and held her hands. She tilted her head slightly and smiled kindly. "Out of the ashes and darkness new life can begin." There was hope here. Perhaps some of Chi-Ji's power lingered within them both.

"This is a cutting from Nordrassil, grafted to one of the great oaks from the shrine of my sister's flight," Ysera told Jaina who let out a small gasp.

"It is uncorrupted by Staghelm's machinations and has been carefully tended by the combined efforts of the guardians in Hyjal and my own flight. Few places in the world can sustain a daughter tree such as this one. Theramore, which has seen such devastation and ruin, has been transformed into one such a place."

Ysera glanced back at the tree then returned her gaze to Jaina. "This tree is named Falahdrassil. Thank you for allowing her to watch over your island, Lady Jaina."

Alexstrasza bowed her head closer and spoke quietly. "I hope you may one day find some measure of peace here, Jaina."

She nodded. "This is beyond... Thank you."

"Thank your mate. None of us would have thought it was a possibility if Kalec hadn't mentioned that a sapling might be able to take root here, and that such a thing might be welcome." Ysera told her.

"He has a remarkable gift for inspiring others to do the right thing," Alexstrasza mused.

Jaina laughed, though it was slightly watery. "He does, doesn't he?"

"You have as well," Alexstrasza told her. "I know you helped him to help the rest of us." What the human mage had done for the elder Aspects was something she wasn't certain she could ever repay - even if she never found a solution to their Sorrow.

"Azeroth needs you. You all have so much to teach," Jaina said, blue eyes wide and honest.

"As it needs people like you," Alexstrasza told her, placing a hand on either shoulder. "You are growing out of the ashes as well and I am grateful we have not lost another soul to darkness." On impulse, she leaned forward and placed a motherly kiss on Jaina's brow. "Be kind to yourself, little seedling." She'd lost so much. The burning hatred was gone but there was a hollow sadness that had not yet healed over. Alexstrasza recognized the expression; She'd had it often enough.

"I will do my best."

"Our best is all we can do in the end," Alexstrasza said. She withdrew to speak quietly with Nobundo.

"Farseer. Thank you for your help."

"I was pleased to do so," the old Shaman said, a small smile gracing his lips. He closed his eyes and breathed in then out. "This was good work today."

"It was."

"Ysera mentioned she will have much work for myself or another Shaman in the future."

Alexstrasza looked over. "She told you if the troubles we face?"

The Shaman's expression grew more grim. "She did, indeed. She mentioned you surce for a cure."

"I do."

"Then I wish you good hunting. Should you require my aid, I would be pleased to assist."

"I- thank you, Farseer." Alexstrasza exchanged bows with the shaman. She and Nobundo shared a companionable silence. A small commotion drew her attention. Jaina was squared off against Vereesa Windrunner.

"You can't-"

"I can," Jaina said, her voice wavering. "This is still my home. My territory. I still make the rules here."

"Jaina-" Vereesa cut herself off, hands fisted.

"Giramar might be a mage. Galadin might be a ranger. They might both become bakers. They should be as welcome here as well as any druid, shaman or green dragon," Jaina said.

Windrunner nodded once, sharply. "I suppose you are empowered to do as you wish in your own territory."

Jaina swallowed. Kalec took a half step closer on her right. Varian Wrynn was a second presence on her left.

Then the elf turned on her heel and called her sons down. They went, more excited about the magic they'd witnessed and the tree they had climbed all over, than they were sad about the reason they had come to Theramore. The same mage who'd brought them to the island whisked them back to Dalaran.

Jaina watched them leave, then stepped back between Kalec and Varian. Kalec's hand engulfed hers. Varian put a hand on her shoulder briefly. Anduin stepped close to Jaina as well. Nozdormu had already departed but Alexstrasza drifted closer, curious and concerned. Others had followed, drawn by the tense standoff between the two women.

"My flight will certainly abide by your rules in your territory, Lady Spell Weaver," Ysera said, amusement coloring her voice, as she gave Jaina the proper title used by the Prime Consort of the Aspect of Magic. Though Ysera's tease was mostly directed at Kalecgos, her sister was not insulting Jaina. Kalec strangled a sound of indignation and surprise. Alexstrasza pursed her lips against a laugh and watched the blue. His cheeks had gone quite red. Kalecgos was not very comfortable in his title and his relationship with the human mage still new, but he wouldn't have been this embarrassed if Ysera hadn't touched on something.

Narrowing her eyes, Jaina fixed Ysera with a hard look. "You will, or you will not be welcome either. This island has seen too much conflict and death. I will abide no more."

The ground under their feet crunched. Frost coated the new grass. Jaina exhaled and the frost evaporated. She shivered a little as she released the power she'd gathered.

Ysera inclined her head, as deeply as she would to the mate of another Aspect, according the Lady of Theramore proper rank for the venue as well as for her place with Kalec. Ysera glanced aside at Alexstrasza who needed no words or gesture to convey how very much she approved of the entire conversation. Ysera's eyes gleamed in both mischief and pride; if Jaina was taking charge of the Tree even moments after it's planting then that spoke well for it's future. Her sister spoke for them both, her tone formal. "It will be as you say among the dragon flights."

"And among the shamans of the Earthen Ring," Nobundo said.

Malfurion glanced at his wife then bowed his head in agreement for the Cenarion Circle. Tyrande was the one who spoke. "The Night Elves will not shed blood here either. It is, as you said, a scared space." She did not sound entirely happy by the unspoken implication, but she was more willing to accept it than Vereesa had been.

Jaina looked up at Varian. He gave her the barest hint of a shrug. "This is your island," he said, his voice low. His eyes were hooded in concern, tight at the corners, but he did not deny her decision.

She nodded curtly, the hand not held shaking. She balled it into a fist. Jaina insead bowed courteously. She squeezed Kalec's fingers, tugging gently, then dropped his hand. She walked away from the group, clearly needing a moment.

"Well, that was interesting. I came late; did she just really declare this island a neutral space for anyone on Azeroth?" Alextrasza asked Ysera.

"She did indeed," Ysera said, perhaps a bit of smugness in her voice. "Kalec's found himself a fierce little thing. I should she was a mild sweetling of a mortal, but there's fire in her blood."

Alexstrasza covered a laugh with a hand. "There is indeed. It's a bit inspiring."

"Mmm," Ysera murmured agreement. "Come sister. Race you to Hyjal."

The sisters left, their scales flashing in the sun as they circled the site once then flew away on iridescent wings.

* * *

They returned to the Emerald Dream, the hunt beginning in earnest.

They searched high and low, Ysera using what remaining connection she had with the Emerald Dream to send their spirits soaring at speeds even faster than what Alexstrasza had experienced before. As they descended, the topography of the world grew more indistinct.

Layers upon layers of the Emerald dream gave way under their spectral wings, each level less concrete than the one prior. Multiple versions began to coexist and Alexstrasza realized she was seeing the potential of the land itself; Mountains and valleys overlaid on another as glaciers covered cities and sandy beached became broad plains or deserts became river valleys. It was dizzying and disorienting. Her sister's glowing form was the constant and she followed. Then the world became more and more fathomless mist, where the land itself loomed and disappeared like ships on water. Currents formed. Rivers pushed them and undertows pulled at their wings. It was simultaneously cold and hot. Pressure began to weigh them down as if they'd travelled to the deepest reaches of the sea.

"Have you ever been this deep into the dream?" Alexstrasza asked her sister as they hovered above what looked like it might have been a sliver of the Vale.

"Once, and I did not go much further than this," Ysera said. "I wish I'd gone deeper when I held my Mantle. I might be more useful now."

Alexstrasza crooned. "You have taken me further than I ever believed the Dream went." The world shuddered around them and they were pulled by another riptide of force. "This appears to be very dangerous."

"We could go mad staying down here. Our conscious minds could be ripped apart by these forces," Ysera said, almost offhandedly as she peered into the grey mist around them. "Our physical bodies are within the Dream which is what allows us to go this far at all."

"Perhaps we should turn back."

"There's still further to go!" Ysera began to fly downwards.

"Sister!" Alexstrasza called as Ysera's form faded from view briefly.

Ysera rose. "Come on!"

"Sister it is becoming hard to follow you."

"I will continue,"

"No! I have no desire to lose you too. Have we not had enough mad dragons?"

Ysera paused her slightly downward sink. She rose again. "Perhaps you are correct." She shook her head. "I just- I wish I could reach her. I wish I had."

"We'll find a way," Alexstrasza said as another tidal wave of force blew them around. She lunched and grabbed for her sister's tail, holding on with her forepaws as they were buffeted. They'd been drawn further downwards and the feeling of bone-crushing pressure grew as phantom landmasses and lights light up the mists like lightning. The force stopped and the two sister righted themselves.

"You are right," Ysera said. "We should go ba- ACK! Alexstrasza!" This time it was Ysera who lunged for her sister. The two grabbed one another and held on as they were tossed around by phantom winds. One moment they were biting cold, the next, searing heat, and everything in between.

"We need to get out!" Alexstrasza said. A pulling sensation was dragging at her tail and wings. she tightened her grip on her sister's forelimbs and managed to grab ahold of ysera with one of her rear feet as well.

"Together! Fly upwards!" Ysera directed, wings pumping against the undertow.

Alexstrasza joined her and their descent slowed. She felt as if they were suspended in place, their efforts to move utterly fruitless. Alexstrasza's wings grew heavy and tired before they managed to break free from the pulling sensation. The pair of dragons suddenly shot upwards through the mists, free of the fathomless depths of the dream. Alexstrasza's relief was mirrored on her sister's face as they rose. Their ascent slowed as they put distance between themselves and danger. They rose, their conscious projections returning towards their bodies.

Alexstrasza opened her eyes and found her mouth was dry and tacky, her physical body screaming for her to attend its various needs. "Gyah," she said elegantly.

"Merf," her sister agreed.

The two sisters emerged from the Emerald Dream, took care of their neglected bodies then flopped together at the edge of the Well of Eternity.

Three weeks had passed in their entirety.

Their flights had been concerned by the length of their trip and had fussed, waiting on their every need and feeding them delicious mountain goat and fresh fish. The sisters had slept; actual real, restoring sleep, another day after. Now they lazed together on the bank of the Well, the water softly lapping at the shore. Their flights had given them some space now it was clear neither had been harmed in their adventure.

Ysera sighed. "I am sorry I was unable to rouse Her."

"The plan is still good, it's just a matter of finding a way to execute it," Alexstrasza said. She put a wing over her sister's back. "I am certain if there was a way to reach her in the Dream, you would have been successful."

Ysera huffed and tucked her head against her sister's shoulder. "Still."

Alexstrasza nudged her. "Keep doing your work here. I feel it's important, no matter what happens. This is a good thing you are doing. If you should need any of my help you only need to ask."

"I will. The tree in Theramore is growing well. At the trial I had occasion to speak with some of the Pandaren. Perhaps my people and the druids can assist their shamen in clearing the Vale for the next one. But what will you do next?" Ysera asked. "Your work is just as important."

"I'm not certain. Who else might have the ability to communicate with a still forming Titan?"

"It is out of Nozdormu's realm and we have tried the means I know of. Perhaps Kalecgos?"

"Speaking with souls isn't something the Arcane typically deals with."

"A fair point," Ysera conceded. She gazed across the waters for a time before she spoke again. "Have you considered the Earthen Ring?"

"The shamen? Azeroth is not an elemental lord."

"No but she is a spirit isn't she? The Tauren know her as the Earth Mother and created the Earthen Ring to balance the elemental spirits specifically to protect her."

Surprised, blinked at Ysera. "I didn't know know you had an interest in them or knew so much," Alexstrasza said.

Ysera shrugged both sets of shoulders, her wings rustling. "I have tried to pay more attention to the world beyond the Dream of late. It was Cenarius who suggested I contact the Shamen for help with the Trees and Nobundo has proven his powers are profound. He was assisted by both the Earthen Ring and the Cenarion circle to help subdue Ragnaros."

The green tilted her head in thought, eyes closed, brow furrowed. "There was something... Something about the formation of this world and the spirits that Cenarius and Muln Earthfury discussed. Azeroth might be the Spirit of Life, in which case she could be contacted." She shook her head. "I do not recall as I was far more concerned with what Deathwing was doing."

"As were we all."

"Still, my point stands. We have nothing left to lose."

"Cynical if accurate." And there was maybe something there. She recalled the words last spoken to her by the Farseer; they had been an offer of help.

Ysera nudged her sister. "Was it not you who told me that Hope is all that remains when you have nothing left?"

"I think it was Chi-Ji but the point is made."

Ysera stood and shook out her wings and stretched her limbs. "Speaking of the Red Crane, I believe that yes, next I will see what I might be able to do about the Vale."

"I am sure you will find many helpers. Myself included."

The two exchanged a quick embrace and said their farewells. Alexstrasza flew into the air, her escort taking up positions around her.

* * *

Alexstrasza stretched her wings against the thermal, enjoying the flow of air over her scales. She had a small escort flying at a respectful distance but she expected no trouble as she sailed over Mulgore. A wild herd of Kodo clustered defensively as her shadow crossed them, but she passed the great beasts without a second glance. She approached the tall bluffs at a sedate pace, giving the watchers ample time to see her before she swept in to land on the plain below the city.

Alexstrasza shook her wings one last time then shifted shape as the first tauren braves approached. Instead of her usual elf form she shifted into another form she loved but used seldom these braves paused for only a moment as she became not a high elf, but a tauren like they were.

Alexstrasza's fur in this form was the dark crimson of a banked fire and seemed to smoulder in the noon sun. She had a mane of long, curling red hair which had been adorned with little gold beads. She wore the four horns of her dragon form, but shortened to a more tauren size. Gold and gems dangled from each. Her mobile ears had many gold piercings. They flicked and twisted, catching the sounds of a festival going on in the city above. She wore finery, but it was adjusted to match this form; less plate armor and more soft natural fabrics in red and purple. An amethyst and gold tail cuff caught the light as it swung behind her. She stepped forward to greet the braves, slightly taller than the tallest male. Her golden eyes swept over the group and she smiled and held her hands to either side, open in a gesture of peace and greeting.

"Life-Binder," the lead bluff watcher greeted her with a deep bow. "What brings you to Thunder Bluff?"

Alexstrasza inclined her head slightly to the leader. "I wish to speak with the leaders of the Earthen Ring and I was informed they are here currently." She gestured to the top of the mesa. "I was told there was a festival going on today. I hope I am not interrupting?" Her brief stop at their last known location had sent her here.

"Not at all," The brave gestured for her to walk beside him on the path. Their long legs ate up the distance as they approached the lifts.

"What is the reason for the celebration?"

"For the next three days we celebrate the joining of Baine Bloodhoof to his new lifemate, Kaleetha Plainswatcher," the brave explained.

Alexstraza's ears perked in surprise. "Oh! How wonderful for them! Perhaps I should return later," she said, trying to hide the disappointment she'd felt.

"Life-Binder, I am certain that my High Chief would welcome you of all dragons to the celebrations of our people." He gestured to the lift platforms with a small smile. "Please, join us."

Alexstrasza nodded and took the lift to the top of the mesa. The sounds of revelry grew louder as they ascended. Spring was still many weeks away and so the Tauren had decorated with great boughs of evergreen branches, ribbons, streamers, new paint and garlands of feathers. Chimes of bone, wood and metal twisted in the strong breeze. She could hear the laughter of children and several chased one another on the far side of a small pond. Other groups flew kites off the edges of the tall bluffs. The adults were gathered in groups around fires and kegs and tables of food. The whole city had turned out for the festival and many visiting people from the other races of the Horde as well. She was not surprised to see groups of trolls and orcs, but there were even the occasional blood elves.

"If you are looking for the representatives of the Earthen Ring they will be with the wedding party," the brave explained as they crossed the mesa. "Kaleetha is a well-respected Shaman."

She was led through the city to Spirit Rise where the ceremony had taken place. Many members of Horde races allied with the Tauren were in attendance, especially here where the wedding party and their guests feasted. Vol'Jin lounged with some of his people to one side and though she did not see Lor'themar, she did see many Blood elves. There was a single Forsaken who had no doubt been sent in Sylvanis' place for politeness sake as she knew the Tauren had little love for the undead.

There were a large number of shamen from the Earthen Ring present which wasn't surprising to her now she knew Baine had married one of their members. Alexstrasza suspected she must have been highly placed in the loose organization of the Earthen Ring for so many of their leadership to have attended. Among them were Thrall, Go'el, she mentally corrected herself and his lifemate Aggra. To her surprise Farseer Nobundo sat beside Muln Earthfury. Though the so-called "broken" were nominally aligned with their Draenei brothers and the Alliance, he and the old tauren sat together chatting like old friends.

Aggra, heavy with child, looked up sharply as Alexstrasza passed as did Nobundo. She saw the confusion turn to a flash of recognition on both of their faces. She smiled at them and inclined her head slightly as she passed the low tables filled with food for feasting revelers.

Under an arch of evergreen boughs, Baine sat with his new lifemate. The tauren shamen had eyes the color of the sky and pale cream colored fur with grey-brown patches. Her long brown hair had been done in many intricate braids and pinned into flowing loops with small clasps of ivory and metal. She wore a dress of flowing greens and a crown of flowers and buds. As Alexstrasza approached the bride also looked up, eyes narrowing then widening in surprise as she too recognized Alexstrasza. Baine tilted his head in question and rose, picking up on the behavior of his new mate.

"Business, Hod?" Baine questioned.

The brave, Hod, bowed. "My chief, may I present Alexstrasza the Life-Binder. She seeks audience with the leadership of the Earthen Ring."

Baine's ears flicked back and forth in surprise. He bowed at the waist. "Life-Binder. You are most welcome here in Thunder Bluff. May I introduce my lifemate, Kaleetha." Both Tauren had the tender look of new love and Alexstrasza beamed, the rings on her tail clicking as she gave it a happy little swish.

"My congratulations to you, Baine and Kaleetha Bloodhoof," Alexstrasza said, inclining her head. "I was told the leadership of the Earthen Ring was present on Thunder Bluff for a festival but I am delighted to find it is for your joining ceremony. I do not wish to disrupt your day."

"When a dragon comes to speak with we of the younger races, it usually means something important is going on," Kaleetha said, taking Baine's arm. "When it is the _queen_ of the dragons then it must be very important indeed. What may the Earthen Ring do to assist the Dragonflights?"

Alexstrasza touched a hand to her heart. "A somewhat selfish and personal matter. While it is time sensitive it is nothing that cannot wait."

"You have come all this way, though," Kaleetha said. "That says to me it is worth hearing and addressing sooner."

Baine exchanged a look with his mate then smiled at the dragon. "Please be welcome at our feast. Eat and celebrate with us today and speak with the Earthen Ring tonight."

"My thanks. May your union be long and happy," she said, stepping back to allow them to resume their wedding festival. She thought she would depart and return in the evening. Perhaps she would have one of her escorts find a suitable gift.

"Life-Binder," Go'el said, drawing her attention. "Please join us," he invited.

She considered it for a brief moment then decided why not? Go'el had stood by the Dragonflights bravely during the Calaclysm and his mate appeared to be cut from the same cloth. She'd spoken only a little with Aggra but had found herself liking the orc female. Alexstrasza smiled and took a seat, soon finding food and a large mug of ale placed before her.

"I have not seen you take this form before," Go'el said, his tone very careful. Alexstrasza laughed and sampled the ale, finding it to be quite good.

"I haven't worn this form in some time, but it felt correct since I was going into tauren territory during a tauren festival. I hope they do not mind."

"They seem quite honored," Aggra spoke up from Go'el's other side. "It is good to see you again, Life-Binder."

"You look well, Aggra. Your second is due soon, correct?"

The orc woman laughed. "Not soon enough for me. I am _quite_ done with this part." She grimaced and pressed a hand to her lower back.

Alexstrasza could not help the small sigh. She doubted she would have children of her own ever again, but perhaps with some help the others of her race would not be so affected.

"But such hardships are worth it for little ones," Aggra said, politely ignoring the dragon's small sigh. "That said I will be quite cross with you if it is not a girl this time, my heart." She gave Go'el a teasing smirk and patted his shoulder when he sputtered.

Alexstrasza laughed with Aggra. "Is your son with you?" Alexstrasza inquired.

"Oh, someplace over there," Aggra said, vaguely waving at the largest cluster of children romping in a clear space on the rise under the careful watch of several minders. "He'll be excited to see you again. You were all he could talk about after we last saw you in Pandaria." Aggra's light expression grew more serious as she continued, "I was concerned the battle might have left a dark impression but while it was frightening for a few days it has not had a lasting impact."

"I'm glad he recalls me and not the battle," Alexstrasza said. "But then he saw his parents ably fighting off strange and terrifying enemies. I imagine that would do much to make him feel secure."

The orc woman grinned, showing her teeth in a fierce smile. "I had half expected to see some variation of myself, but either Kairoz didn't consider me in his plans or there was no dark version which trusted him enough to come. In any case, I am glad my son didn't have to see both of his parents fight themselves."

"As it is, I do not think he recognized the other me," Go'el said. "I hardly did," he said, shaking his head.

"I am glad he only found one maddened dragon," Alexstrasza said, bowing her head slightly. "Kalec seemed to have handled his mad self quickly."

"A good thing or there would have been many more people for the Red Crane to raise. Perhaps too many even for him," Aggra agreed soberly.

"How is Kalecgos?" Go'el asked, "And the blues?"

"Well, last I spoke with him. Apparently warm waters and southern beaches are all the rage at the moment in the blue flight," she said with a small laugh. Likely the novelty would wear off in a few years, but she was personally glad to see the blue flight out and about and not wasting away in the Nexus.

"They aren't in Coldarra?" Go'el asked.

Alexstrasza shook her head. "No. The flight has largely dispersed across the world. Kalecgos himself spends most of his time in Dalaran with his mate, but he and I have seen one another as he keeps communication open to the rest of the blues. I have been doing a lot of travelling as of late and we have crossed paths."

Go'el nodded, falling into a pensive silence. Alexstrasza tilted her head, her ears flicking back. "Have I said something to offend?" she asked with quiet concern. She didn't know what possibly could have turned the cheerful orc to suddenly melancholy.

"You have not, Life-Binder. He mourns a lost friendship." Aggra put a hand on her mate's shoulder. "Have hope, my heart. While there is life there is the potential for change. You may still speak to Jaina as a friend yet, hm?"

Alexstrasza nodded in understanding. Jaina Proudmoore and the orc had been friends once. But like so much, Garrosh had ripped that friendship asunder.

"How are your reds?" Go'el asked.

Alexstrasza inclined her head. "We are... recovering as best we can. It has been good for us to have some time to regroup."

"But there is something amiss," Go'el said, brows furrowing.

She bowed her head. "Yes and no. You are now the leader of the Earthen Ring. I would make my case to your entire leadership, but if you would prefer we may speak of it now."

Go'el's brows rose in surprise then fell as he thought. "I think perhaps it would be best if you presented to us at once."

"Then I shall."

The dragon queen ate and celebrated with the others present until the sun began to sink low on the horizon. She was surprised by the number of people who did not seem to realize she was a dragon. It reminded her of before she had the mantle of Aspect when she'd been just another proto-drake. The simple joy of the celebration seemed to settle into her bones and fill her up the way the Red Crane's blessing had done. But then what were celebrations like these but expressions of hope?

As the sun kissed the mountains, the leadership of the Earthen Ring began to gather. Muln Earthfury smiled and escorted her to a circle of stones on the side of the plateau. Go'el escorted his mate with a watchful eye, but Aggra's footsteps were sure despite her gravid state and swaying gait. As much as his hovering might have mildly annoyed the orc woman, it was clear she appreciated his care and consideration. Alexstrasza felt a pang of love and sadness as she missed her Beloved.

At the circle they were joined by the other senior-most shamen of the Earthen Ring, including Farseer Nobundo, another tauren female, a green-skinned orc and a troll. Kaleetha, with Baine trailing behind, approached last. Introductions were made to the shamen she didn't know and there were some murmurs of surprise as she was introduced.

"I take it you have something to say in regards to the Sorrow of the Dragon flights," Nobundo said as they all settled down in a circle of blanket-draped stones around a low fire. The other Shamen could hear the slight emphasis on the word "Sorrow", the way Nobundo said it as a title, and they all sat forward, more curious than before.

"I do," she said, bowing her head. "It is something I have given much thought over the last few months. I have travelled the length and breadth of Azeroth, I have spoken with the Celestials of Pandaria, the Demigods of the Emerald Dream and even Titan Keepers. I believe I know what I must do, and I have come to ask for your aid." She bowed her head low in respect.

"What aid may we give to you?" Go'el asked without hesitation.

She smiled at his earnest desire to help, but she sensed the confusion.

"Perhaps you should explain, Mon," the troll, Je'neau, said to Nobundo. "You seem to know 'bout what de dragon queen speaks, but we don' know. Care to be entighten' us?"

Nobundo looked to her for permission and she granted it with a nod.

"When the Dragon Soul was used, the Aspects lost their power. It was necessary to defeat Deathwing. Go'el was untouched as he was not part of the original magics which created the Dragon Soul. That power had greater consequences than the Aspects losing their mantles. Alexstrasza and Ysera have spoken with me quietly about this before, and at their request I have remained silent." He paused, his warm eyes searching hers out and offering her the chance to speak.

"We are barren," Alexstrasza said, taking up the story. "Since the fall of Deathwing there have been no new nests. No new children."

The shamen reacted with surprise and dismay. Aggra even went so far as to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder. Alexstrasza patted Aggra's hand and smiled. When the shaman settled, the dragon addressed them again.

"It has been... hard. There are some dragons who view this as natural and inevitable. I myself thought that perhaps it was time for us to fade away into legend and memory. I have lost my great love and two I called brother. I have lost children and I lost the power that had sustained my flight for thousands of years." She bowed her head. "It was very hard for me to see I had any value to Azeroth until one much younger than I, one who still remembered life before he was an Aspect, reminded Nozdormu, my sister and I that we might have something left to offer the world."

"You have been the guardians of life for thousands of years," Kaleetha spoke up. "Of course you have much to offer in wisdom and guidance."

"Dragons be powerful even if you're not bein' Aspects no more," the troll agreed.

"It does not sit well with me that the reward of the Dragonflights is to fade away," Go'el said.

"Reward? Meddling dragons have caused more than one problem," another orc, Gromok, spoke up.

"And so did Garrosh," Aggra snapped. "So have the elves of this world I am given to understand. And they still live."

Gromok considered her words with pursed lips then nodded. "A fair point. However a dragon is the reason we are still dealing with wild and tortured elements even years after his demise."

"Deathwing's madness was the doing of the same dark forces that have turned the great Furies of this world," Nobundo spoke up. "And the Dragons have not stood idly by when the maddened black flight rose to kill others. The reds in particular have always been guardians of life."

"Why have you come to us today, Life-Binder?" Muln asked, his soft voice cutting through and ending the debate. He was no longer leader of the Earthen Ring, age had spurred him to pass the title, but he was still deeply respected. Gromok frowned in thought and bowed his head to the eldermost shaman. The others settled their murmurs and muttering, returning their attention to her.

"My people," Alexstrasza said, "have been cut from the natural cycles of life and death. Our life energy has been damaged. After speaking with the Keepers I have discovered this is an unintended consequence of sacrificing our power to defeat Deathwing after we'd already been damaged by the Demon Soul. There are some other extenuating circumstances at play according to the Keepers which have caused our condition." She shook her head. They did not need to be burdened with the knowledge that the Pantheon was likely dead.

"My wish at its simplest is for my people to continue. The age of the Aspects is over, but I have come to the conclusion it should not be a death sentence for the dragons. That we are so damaged is a _mistake_. The Shamen are connected to the spirits. For this reason I have come to you."

Alexstrasza took a deep breath before speaking again. "The Keepers I have spoken to assure me there is nothing _they_ can do. However there may be one who has more power than they,a very great spirit, who may listen to my appeal."

Muln made a surprised sound. "You wish to speak to the Earthmother!" The others in the circle murmured surprise.

The dragon queen bowed her head. "I do."

Muln made a thoughtful sound and gazed into the fire for a moment before turning concerned eyes back to her. "Long have we felt impressions of her love and power, but no shaman has ever spoken to her directly."

Alexstrasza returned his look with a sad smile, acknowledging the difficulty of the task. "I believe she is the only power who might possibly be able to reverse the damage. We have tried contacting her through other means to no avail. To speak with her, I believe I will need the assistance of Shamen. No one else has been able to help. My sister suggested that she might very well be the Spirit of Life and like with the other Elemental Lords, you may be able to help me reach her."

Nobundo made a thoughtful sound. "While your suggestion still bears merit, The Earthmother is not the same as the Spirit of Life, should such an elemental Lord exist on this world. The Spirit of Life is more ephemeral than the others and on Azeroth more so than in Outland or this new younger Draenor. We feel it and entreat it, but like the Earthmother, none of us have spoken to it as a manifestation. We can feel the Spirit's will appear but it is difficult to appeal to it directly."

Alexstrasza bowed her head. "I have nothing else to try. No arcane magics of the blues has saved us. There is no illness for me to heal. We cannot steal eggs from the past or we will sentence those children to the same fate and the bronzes are quite against the potential for cataclysmic paradoxes. The druids protect life but their power hasn't been able to restore us. Ysera cannot find a solution within the Emerald Dream and has not been able to reach the Earth Mother directly.. I have spoken with Cenarius and the Celestials. They have not been able to help."

She looked at each member in the circle. "Because of Deathwing and the wounds he caused, I have been reluctant to bother the Shamen of Azeroth. We have not been innocent of harm."

"None of us are," Go'el said, his deep voice very gentle.

"But is it the natural course for the dragons to fade?" the second tauren female, Torra, asked. The question was blunt, but Alexstrasza did not hear rancor in the her words.

"If it is, then we will not be successful," Go'el said. "Should we stand idly by while an entire race dies? They kept the balance for eons, as we seek to do now. Should we not stand with other guardians?"

There was murmuring and chatter as the debate continued. Alexstrasza sat and listened, willing to accept what was decided.

"Did you have something in mind?" Aggra asked her as the others discussed and debated around them.

"Spring comes soon. That is our usual mating season. The power of the reds was always at its height in spring when Life is strongest," she said. "It feels right to attempt to commune then. Ysera has tried her hardest but she cannot rouse the Earthmother in the Emerald Dream. I think since I was the Aspect of Life for so long I may have the next best chance of making contact among dragons, but I cannot do it alone. I thought if she as the elemental lord of Life itself I might have a better chance. To hear she is not and that I might not have that connection to draw on is disappointing."

Aggra made a thoughtful sound, her hand running over her stomach. "Have hope, Alexstrasza. The timing of your plan makes much sense. I would return home to Nagrand and see what might be known by the Shamen there. They may have insight for us, or perhaps even another solution. Life runs rampant there in ways it does not on Azeroth, despite the Legion's forces. On the unspoiled Draenor there might even be more clues as the elements are even stronger! The Frostwolves would lend their air should we but ask."

"Do you think the Earthen Ring will assist us? After all dragons have done to upset the world?"

"We must stand together, Life-Binder," Baine Bloodhoof said, joining their quiet conversation. "I am no shaman, but it strikes me as unnatural for your entire race to cease." He shook his head slowly. "It feels wrong. The Earthmother would not abandon her children in this way. She will not abandon you when you call for her aid."

"Shaman you may not be," Kaleetha said, "but you understand clearly." She pressed a kiss to the side of her new lifemate's head and Baine smiled somewhat shyly, the insides of his ears pinking in a blush. Kaleetha regarded Alexstrasza with a smile.

Go'el rose and the others quieted. He looked around the circle of faces. "We are missing our representatives from the Goblins and Dwarves, but we have the numbers to decide here and now if we will assist Alexstrasza. I have been your leader for the past few years, but this is an elder council. I would hear your thoughts before _we_ decide."

There was murmuring and nodding from the others. Go'el nodded back and sat, bowing his head to Muln in a silent request for his thoughts.

The older tauren rose to his hooves with a heavy sigh. "If it is the will of the Earthmother that the Dragons continue, then we will be successful. There is only benefit to us if we ask. We are guides and healers as the Dragons have also been for ages. This is one more wound for us to heal. Life-Binder, you have my sympathy and my support." He bowed to her then regarded the other Shamen in the circle and gestured for Torra to speak.

"The dragons have withheld from us. They have treated us with disdain and derision. Only recently have they come forward to ask for assistance and that was due to the end of the world," the dark-furred Tauren woman stated. "That said, their queen comes to us humbly. She has long been a friend of life and balance. There are others among the dragonflights who have similarly been kind and willing to share the burdens of this world. The dragons have been brought to their lowest and will die without intervention. If we claim to be healers of the world, we owe it to Azeroth to make the attempt or our claims are nothing but air." She nodded to the troll as she sat. "Je'neau?"

"If de loa want dem to continue, dey will. We don' have the right to decide if de dragons live or die. I say we bring the problem to de loa an' let dem decide. Maybe we get baby dragons. Maybe we don'," he said with a shrug. "If no, we tried. If we get baby dragons, den we still have some powerful mojo on our side de next time de Old Gods or de Legion come crawling out to eat us." He nodded at Kaleetha.

Baine's new lifemate rose, the little bells on the bottom of her dress clinking in the falling darkness. "I see a proud people who have been torn and ravaged by civil war. They are not perfect but none of us are. I agree it is not our place to decide if the dragons live or die. I would personally hope for their continued existence. We proved ourselves during the Cataclysm. I even made friends among the dragons I have fought beside. They have been remote and melancholy and now I understand why. I say we make the attempt. Either it will not work, or it will. Either way, we will have once again proven ourselves friends. Azeroth still needs defenders and guardians and I for one would rather have as many friends at my side as possible." She nodded and sat down.

Gormok rose. "We have proven better friends to the dragons than they to us." He scowled. "But your words have made me think," he said, nodding to Kaleetha and the troll, Je'neau. "It isn't our place to decide if they live or die. I support the attempt. I will also hope that finally it might get into a few thick draconic skulls that we of the _lesser_ races aren't so far beneath them." He gave Alexstrasza a pointed look. She winced. He nodded once, his point made, and waved at Aggra.

"I come from a broken world that did not have the benefit of such protectors as the Aspects and their flights have been for Azeroth," Aggra said, not bothering to rise from her seat. She ran a hand over her belly as she spoke, her tone strong and fierce. "On Draenor, you learn quickly that you must stand together or fall. Speaking as an outsider I see the younger races rising to prominence so they might help with protection of this world. This fact was acknowledged by the flight leaders when Go'el stood for the Earth-Warder. If it is the will of the spirits that we take up the task alone, I will mourn the loss of the dragons. All of us are needed when we have such enemies as these Old Gods or the Legion. Make the attempt and Spirits willing we will _all_ live to see Azeroth thrive." She bowed her head, her piece done.

Farseer Nobundo spoke next. "I have had the benefit of being able to consider this question for some time," he said as he rose to his feet. "It was not the dragons who caused the troubles we face, but the Old Gods who infected one who was once a protector of Azeroth. Before he was Deathwing, he was Neltharion, the Earth-Warder. Of all the dragons he was closest to the Elements and it was through the earth that evil and Darkness crept upon him."

"When he was discovered, the dragons did their best to contain his madness, though they were savaged by their own civil war and the blue flight nearly wiped out in a single blow. I believe the Sorrow faced now to be an extension of this war." Nobundo bowed his head. "I too wish to see this world protected as best can be done. I fear the dangers that lurk in the outer darkness may destroy us as Draenor was. As Argus was." He lifted his head towards the sky where the two moons had risen.

"Azeroth is my home now and I would see it protected in as many ways as can be found. Surely Azeroth herself will see this should we be successful." Nobundo looked at Go'el. "Let us make the attempt." He sat down once more.

Go'el rose. "As always I find the words of this council to be wise and understanding. I agree it is not our place to decide the fate of the dragons. If there is life for them to be had, then it is our duty to heal this wound before we lose more lives." He smiled at Alexstrasza. "And I do not like the idea that those who were guardians for millennia could be cast aside in such an ignoble way. That an entire people could simply fade because they survived the prophesied end of the world does not sit well with me. They deserve to finally be the masters of their own fates and that can only be done if they are with us in the cycle of life and death."

Alexstrasza's ears perked and she felt a trembling hope in her chest.

"We will help you, Life-Binder. Spirits willing, your people will live," Go'el said.

Alexstrasza stood and bowed deeply to the group. "On behalf of my people, thank you."

The shamen bowed in return.

"You have protected and helped us," Go'el told her. "It is our honor to help you."


	10. Chapter 10

After weeks of waiting and preparation it was finally the edge of spring.

Alexstrasza stood unadorned at the edge of the Well of Eternity. Shamanic swirls and designs had been painted all over her body in a variety of colors. Instead of the usual bands and gems, she wore plain white strips of linen cloth. She had even removed the gemstone that hung from the damaged spike on her jaw. Her horn bands had been placed on her by her consorts, reminders and symbols of their love. She rarely removed them, but their love remained with her even if she set aside their gifts momentarily.

The shamen of the Earthen Ring settled on mats and stones around the perimeter of the Well. Druids tasked with keeping the Well and tending Ysera's sapling project watched from places behind them, curious about the ritual but politely quiet. Lurking in the branches of Nordrassil, were a handful of dragons from Ysera's flight. Alexstrasza did not know what her sister had told them of the attempt being made, but she suspected at least some of them knew. There was hope in her niece's eyes. Alexstrasza hoped she would not fail them.

The Well of Eternity had been chosen because it was the greatest place of power in all of Azeroth. It was a space revered by the druids and by the greens and so she had contacted them as well. While this was to be a primarily shamanistic ritual aimed at contacting a spirit, Alexstrasza felt better with having the others there; she would take any advantage to be gained even if it was support.

Ysera approached in her night-elf guise, eyes bright, but her brow was furrowed. "Are you certain of this?" she asked.

"We have nothing to lose, sister. We were not able to reach her in the dream."

"A fact which still bothers me," Ysera hissed. "Sister... What if we have already failed in our charge? What if that is why when I called for help in the Dream, Azeroth did not respond? What if-" her voice dropped. "What if our world is already dead?"

Alexstrasza leaned down and nudged her sister with her nose. "If she was dead, then surely there would be no dream at all. I don't know why we have never been able to rouse the spirit before. Perhaps the Titans didn't think you needed that power. Perhaps she sleeps too deeply. But I have to believe this will work. I have to have hope." She glanced at the glowing feather the Crane had given to her on her most recent trip to Pandaria. It rested with the other items in her regalia she'd set aside, shimmering slightly in the dappled sunlight.

Ysera shifted into her natural form and embraced Alexstrasza in the draconic fashion, snouts tucked into the base of the other's neck. "Then take whatever fading hope I might have left within me and save us, sister." Ysera turned and walked away. She settled beside her daughter and waited.

Go'el approached once the green dragon was gone. Aggra, her newest babe wrapped in a sling close to her body, and Muln flanked him. They carried bowls and paintbrushes. While much of Alexstrasza's body had been painted already, her face remained clear. She leaned down and allowed the shamen to finish adorning her. Go'el began by tying strips of plain white cloth to her horns.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am."

He nodded and picked up each brush in turn, painting her forehead as he spoke. "You carry with you the hope of the Red, Green, Blue, Bronze and Black dragons," he said. Her eyes flew open but she remained silent when he gave her a stern look. She had not expected the black flight to be included. The three Shamen painted over her forehead and snout with the colors of the dragonflights. Then Go'el put his hand into the white paint.

"The blessings of we of the younger races go with you as well, Life-Binder," he said, placing his paint covered hand on her forehead. He dipped his fingers into the paint again and drew gentle lines over Alexstrasza's eyes. "May the Spirits guide your sight." Another handful of pant was swiped over the end of her snout and mouth. "May the Spirits hear your plea." He lifted his hand and a low chanting began in the glade. It was deep and carried by so many voices the surface of the water rippled with the sound.

"We invoke the Spirit of Life on behalf of one who has been guardian and champion!" Go'el's voice rang out above the chanting shamen. "We call to the Earthmother to hear our sister!" A cauldron held by two enormous Draenei shamen was offered to her. She accepted it with a delicate grip and drank the contents as she had been instructed to do. She had no idea what was in the mixture but it burned on the way down like good whiskey and had the aftertaste of smoke. Whatever it was, it was strong and she felt lightheaded already. Go'el gestured to Alexstrasza to enter the Well.

The energy of the waters danced over her scales, invigorating her, the sensation heightened by the brew. She waded in up to her knees. Alexstrasza took a deep breath and submerged her entire body into the well, pushing off the shallows into the deeper waters at the center. Rising to the surface she saw the paint was washing off. It created ribbons of color that seemed to twist and writhe.

As Alexstrasza watched, one of the ribbons lifted into the air as a small, golden cloud serpent. A second followed, then a third. More and more until she was surrounded by a living spectrum of colorful cloud serpents in all colors of the rainbow. They changed and became a cloud of pudgy whelps; red, blue, green, bronze and even black. They were silent except for the flapping of their wings and each one appeared to be watching her as they hovered in the air. They were waiting.

Alexstrasza tilted her head, wondering what she should do but she felt a stirring in her breast as she beheld these spectral children. Were they lives lost? Potential lives who might come to be if she were successful? She did not consciously make the choice to do so, but Alexstrasza began to sing. It was not a song she remembered ever having had sung to her, but she was not alarmed. There were many such songs that dragons simply knew. She did not know the exact meaning of the words but the sentiment was understood and became clear as she sang. It had been inscribed on her soul by the same hand that had gifted her the mantle of Life-Binder. The hatchlings abruptly turned and flew at one another, forming into a very large red dragon, one Alexstrasza knew well.

"Beloved," she whispered, song stolen with her breath.

Tall and uninjured, Korialstrasz approached her, somehow ethereal yet solid. He stopped just short of her reach and tilted his head. There was no recognition in the other dragon's eyes and she realized this was not her beloved. Wings sagging into the water she sighed then pulled herself together.

"Hello." She bowed her head, uncertain whom she was addressing, but she came as a supplicant.

 **You are distressed by this form?** the other being said. The words appeared in Alexstrasza's mind without having been spoken. It shifted shape and was suddenly a ruddy protodrake with greenish-brown accents to her scales and keen eyes.

Alexstrasza gaped. The size was wrong, but she beheld a proto-drake she had not seen in over twenty-five thousand years. Not all proto-drake parents stuck around their offspring, but like Alexstrasza, Ysera and their brother, her mother had been one of the more intelligent ones and had made sure her nests were well-fed and trained. She'd been killed by a storm and the three siblings had been left alone in the world. Then their brother had been killed and it had just been Ysera and she.

Alexstrasza had not thought of her mother in millennia. She'd have been proud of her offspring. Probably very confused by how different they looked, but proud they'd survived so well. The talons around Alexstrasza's heart closed again unexpectedly.

The protodrake tilted her head in concern and suddenly the protodrake was replaced by a strange chimera.

It had the head of an owl on a long serpentine neck, the horns of a stag, and the long sinuous tail of a cloud serpent. It was covered in long fur like a yak which shimmered like sunlight on snow. It stood on eight legs, four like a horse and four like a doe, one set beside the other front and back. Two sets of wings extended from the spirit's back. One set was draconic, strong and powerful, the flight fingers spread impressively in display. The other was smaller and looked more like a harpy's winged arm. The Spirit glowed with a faint blue aura.

"I am Alexstrasza," she said, bowing her head again. "I am trying to speak with the World-Soul. Are you Azeroth?"

The spirit's hooves didn't touch the water as it strode forward. **No. I am not She of the World. I know you, Life-Binder. You have protected She of the World who you call Azeroth. Why are you here?**

The Spirit's voice in her mind was warm and rich and was neither male nor female but was both. It was young, mature and old all together. Alexstrasza knew the brush of power she felt in the presence of this being and suddenly knew she spoke with the manifestation of the fifth element, Spirit. Life. Her own domain.

"My people are dying. We cannot have more children. We Aspects had to give up the mantles the Titans granted us to stop the world from being broken apart. The final conflict was so powerful it damaged all dragons. Highkeeper Ra has told me only a being with the power of a Titan can save us."

The Spirit of Life tilted its head as if listening to something else, then turned luminous eyes onto her. **The other races pled and I heard the cries clearly. I am not what my siblings are. I do not live on a material plain as Neptulon and the others can. It is unusual I can appear thus. The spirit's head tilted the other way and it regarded its winged talon-hands. It is strange to have a form** , it mused **.**

"Will you help me? Please?" Alexstrasza bent her head low over her forepaws until her nose was nearly touching the surface of the water.

The spirit was silent for several moments. **Rise** , it commanded. Alexstrasza lifted her head and found the creature had grown in size until it was larger than she was. Giant wings encircled her as the beak gently touched her forehead.

 **I can see the damage and I have heard the pleas of the Shamen and from you, Life-Binder.** The Spirit fluffed all four of its wings. **It is not correct you should be cut from the life cycle of the world. However, I may not have the power to undo the damage. She who is the World sleeps deeply, still forming, still trying to grow despite her wounds. We are her Final Guardians and we will not rouse her unnecessarily.**

"If I must, I will give my own life in exchange for my people. If there must be a sacrifice, take from me!"

 **You gift freely.**

"I am old but I know I have my entire natural lifespan left in me. The mantles froze us at our youthful peak. If there must be an exchange, let me be the sacrifice so my people can live. Darkness comes for Azeroth and we _must_ be there to shield her!"

Pale white light appeared to her side. It seemed to come from far away, soothing and cool. The white light formed a tall, vaguely feminine humanoid figure. All Alexstrasza could see was the outline, as if it was a hole in space-time made of light. As it strode forward it changed shape, going from an elf shape to that of a slender female dragon with four wings made of softly waving tendrils of light caught on a breeze Alexstrasza could not feel. The being of Light had many blazing eyes and it was hard to tell where her head ended and her crescent-shaped horns began. The dragon appeared to have no mouth, yet she could make noise. Soft tones filled the air and Alexstrasza knew the music to be a form of communication. Hearing the music settled her fears and soothed her soul.

The Spirit of Life seemed to understand what the luminous being said. The two conversed though Alexstrasza could not perceive what was expressed, merely that a conversation was going on. Then, as suddenly as the figure had appeared, it disappeared, fading in the daylight. Just as Alexstrasza was wondering if that had been _Elune_ , she became aware of a vast presence of something else. Some _one_ else.

She felt her heart in her throat. There was just _so much_ presence. Nothing had changed in the Well, the faint chanting of the Shamen still continued in reality, and yet everything had shifted. It was familiar and alien all at once, exactly as the Titans had felt when she'd been gifted the mantle. Yet the touch upon her was distant somehow, as if she were communing with the spirit of an infant still in the egg.

In an instant she felt emotions which were not her own as if they were her own. Eonar had spoken to her with words, but this great being did not. She spoke with wholly conveyed ideas and emotion, bypassing mundane language.

At first it was just _attention_ focused on her, enough it had a weight of its own. Yet Alexstrasza got the impression of... shyness? Like a tiny whelp looking at her from behind a parent's paw, small and unsure.

"Hello," Alexstrasza greeted with the warmth she'd shared with many shy whelps and the love with which she'd greeted her own, still wet from the egg. "Azeroth?" To speak with her charge after all this time...

Alexstrasza felt the impression of recognition then rocked back on her paws as a burst of love and joy hit her. She was known! Her charge knew her! Emotions wrenched her heart into her throat once more and her eyes welled with tears. Azeroth was astounding and beautiful even if the World-Soul was still essentially an unhatched whelp. Alexstrasza loved all life but this particular child had been in her keeping the longest.

Then, before Alexstrasza could explain, she felt confusion from Azeroth, and sorrow. No doubt she could see what ailed her guardians. Then suddenly there was a _determination_ which blazed across her soul and stole Alexstrasza's breath away.

Alexstrasza suddenly staggered a step then was driven to her knees as power unlike any she'd _ever_ felt before touched her soul. Before, the Titan's power had been channeled through a Keeper. Now she was touched directly. Alexstrasza felt the same determination, the same feeling of bravery, of lightness, of love and hope shine through in the torrent of power that slammed into her.

Alexstrasza wasn't certain she could survive as the power became more intense to the point of pain, and yet still it poured into her. She gritted her teeth and stood her ground, determined to live for her people or die trying. Her bones ached. She felt as if her eyes might melt and her insides would explode from the pressure. The wound _fought_ against Azeroth as the unborn Titan continued to fill Alexstrasza with her power.

Alexstrasza's heart stopped.

She was suddenly elsewhere, elsewhen, floating in fathomless darkness and before her... Before her was Azeroth, blue and beautiful and massive, illuminated by the sun. A jewel in the matte darkness of the Great Beyond. The smaller moon swept around, then the larger moon. The continents were as they had been ages ago, before the Sundering. As Alexstrasza watched, there was a cataclysmically bright explosion on the surface and something left the planet's surface and impacted the larger moon. Before Alexstrasza could contemplate what she'd seen she was whisked away to a different time and place.

A mountain rose before her - massive, foul and writhing. Looking at it drew daggers across her mind, painful and seductively maddening. A hand reached down from the sky and plucked the writhing mass, drawing it away from the surface as an empire screamed and black blood fell to the ground.

Order spread as the foul empires fell away, armies of Keepers and Titan-forged marched across the world. Health and Order were restored.

Five new beings, each an echo of the distant friends, became protectors, their race spreading wings across the world.

Malevolent eyes in fell flames. The supercontinent shattered and Azeroth trembled in pain and confusion.

Alexstrasza watched the world shift and change under her, witnessing invasions and spreading infestations and the wars to restore order and heal. Longer than even Alexstrasza's lifetime passed in mere moments. Where these Azeroth's memories? Was Alexstrasza dying? Had the Titan's great power killed her as she'd been warned it could?

The image shifted as if responding to her thoughts. She could see her own body in the Well once more. Was she dead or still dying? Would she now join her beloved? Would her family continue? Were they okay?

Suddenly Alexstrasza could see her children and grandchildren as they were at this moment in time. The youngest slept together in safe piles with the other whelps, closely watched and guarded. Her flight lived, subdued, in their home territory. Pairs flew together as the spring season began and hormones turned thoughts towards intimacy. They were safe but would they live? Had she saved them? There was a place for dragons in the world. Kalecgos had reminded her with help from Lady Proudmoore.

She was elsewhere again. A towering tree near the sea and a small, newly constructed cabin. Theramore? What was she doing here? Oh. She knew the beings here. Kalecgos in his half-elf form danced with Jaina. Lady Proudmoore was laughing as her mate spun her around, both barefoot on the grass. She tugged on his hands, leading him away from a cozy-looking cabin towards the beach. Kalec paused, distracted by something. He tugged Jaina back to him, a protective arm around her shoulders, eyes scanning the area before he shook his head. He grinned mischievously then gave chase as she escaped his grasp and went bounding away, laughing.

She wondered if she would see the other aspects, her sister and Nozdormu- and suddenly she was in Nozdormu's personal lair. The lead couple of the Bronze flight were apparently already feeling the springtime season as Nozdormu was buried to the hilt in an enthusiastic Soridormi. Alexstrasza was glad for them but she was intruding and hoped she would be elsewhere soon and- Hadn't she been in Hyjal? Was she dead?

Her reality shifted again and she could see her body in the center of the lake, every limb locked in rictus pain. She felt an electric jolt.

Alexstrasza's heart resumed beating and she suddenly slammed back into her own body.

The pain returned even as she was surrounded by the savage determination of the Titan's power and she fought. After an eternity, Alexstrasza felt the resistance give way. The wound in her spirit began to rapidly heal, the missing pieces filling the void once more. Finally she was released from the pain as the anomaly gently closed. The pressure of power remained but it did not burn.

Abruptly she was surrounded by love. It wrapped her in a blanket of warmth and caring. There was so much love and gratitude for her and the other guardians. Specifically, Alexstrasza perceived a message of love for her sister who had tried to desperately to rouse Azeroth. The healing completed, Alexstrasza felt as if she were being hugged. For a moment she felt as if she could also feel her sister's presence.

Then suddenly a warning, a feeling of fear yes, but the same determination not to be afraid - though it was clear her world _was_ frightened.

Alexstrasza had the impression of green fel flames and the screaming of demons. She beheld a planet suspended in the Great Darkness, the world a beautiful gem of orange, blue and white. Something incomparably vast _sliced through the planet_ as if it were an apple. Green flames rose up, obscuring the destruction and the sickened sorrow. Alexstrasza shivered in primal terror she hadn't felt since she'd faced Galakrond.

This was what was coming, Alexstrasza suddenly knew. This was the end of all things. The force behind the Legion. This is what they would face, what Azeroth faced, and what Alexstrasza had protected against for so long. What she still needed to guard against. What they would all face one day. She felt the same brave resolution and love surround her and she found she felt the same as her charge.

She felt Azeroth's deep love for her and all creatures, but she needed to retreat, to be in a safer place. Azeroth knew the beings who protected her and loved them and was reluctant to withdraw but needed to do so.

Just as suddenly as she'd been touched, the presence was gone, sinking back into such a deep slumber even Ysera could not reach her.

Alexstrasza gasped as reality around her shifted once more and suddenly she was drenched in the waters of the Well of Eternity, sputtering as water filled her nose and mouth. She was still filled with so much power she could hardly see or hear. Her scales seemed to vibrate with the energy as it coursed through her, wanting to be released but not knowing how. The water immediately around her boiled. Alexstrasza staggered on her feet in the shallows of the Well, the vastness of power too much for her own skin, nearly painful in intensity.

Standing above the water several lengths before her was the Spirit of Life. It swished its long serpentine tail in the air and approached her once more. It lifted the hand-like harpy wing and the talons touched her forehead where Go'el had blessed her.

 **The pleas have been heard. The damage repaired. Return to the great cycle of life and death with the sibling races who love you.** ** _Protect Azeroth_** **.**

Alexstrasza felt light-headed as the power of Azeroth's blessing, now released, rippled outwards in an ethereal ring, leaving her once again staggering as the power left her body in a wave. As it left, she felt less likely to simply burst into motes of light. The Spirit of Life extended all four of its wings then vanished without a trace.

The dragon queen huffed a laugh. The strange feeling of accomplished emptiness wasn't all that dissimilar from laying a clutch.

Panting, her head ringing like a bell, Alexstrasza turned to look at Go'el and the other Shamen. The chanting faded to a halt and the glade was suddenly silent except for the soft sounds of animals, her splashing in the water, and the wind making the branches of Nordrassil creak. Alexstrasza slowly headed for the edge of the well shifting her shape to her elf form as she dragged herself onto land. Her sister hurried forward to meet her. Ysera turned into a night elf and caught her as she collapsed on the shore. Alexstrasza clutched her close, holding as tightly as she could in her exhaustion and Ysera clung back.

Go'el, Aggra and the other senior shamen of the Earthen Ring were soon around her. Muln appeared after the others with a skin of water which Alexstrasza drank greedily.

"Sister?" Ysera's voice contained concern as well as something Alexstrasza had not heard in a very long time; hope.

"I think it worked," Alexstrasza said, voice rough and weary. "I get the impression we should not do that often," she added a bit more wryly.

"You spoke to de Life Loa, Dragon Queen?" the troll shaman asked.

Alexstrasza smiled and nodded. "I did and they entreated The Earthmother. She heard your pleas on our behalf. _Thank you_. Thank you so much."

Ysera made a small noise Alexstrasza could not interpret. " _She_ is okay?"

"Safe. Guarded. Sleeping so deeply she cannot be harmed. We have done our jobs well, Sister. We did not fail. She loves you. She knows you have been her companion, Ysera."

"There was a moment," Ysera said, her voice reverent but wavering with emotion. "I- I think she thanked me. She-" her sister sniffed but laughed. "It was _so much_."

Alexstrasza hugged her close, grateful that her sister had been able to share a moment with their charge as well. Of them all, perhaps Ysera had earned it most.

"Yet the duty is not done," Ysera said, more sober but not dark.

"Our Charges stand," Alexstrasza agreed.

Despite feeling more weary than she had ever felt in her long life, Alexstrasza felt good. It was _very_ much like clutch laying, she thought wryly. Alexstrasza groaned and buried her face against her sister's shoulder. "Everything hurts, I want a nap and I want to eat several big kodo. Maybe not in that order."

Ysera laughed quietly. "Come sister, let us see what we can do for you."


End file.
